Who Are You Really ?
by titesouris
Summary: Merlin blêmit face à l'ampleur de la signification d'un tel problème. Arthur possédait sa magie et Merlin constata avec effroi qu'il ressentait un vide à l'intérieur de lui. J'ai de la magie et je l'ai utilisée pour vous, uniquement pour vous Arthur, annonça solennellement Merlin. Merlin était un sorcier… Merlin l'idiot, incapable de faire trois pas sans trébucher, un sorcier ?
1. Chapter 1

Alors voilà je me lance dans la fanfic Merlin, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose pour vous lecteurs mais cette idée me tournait en tête, un matin où j'attendais pour partir dans le Sud, le premier jet de cette trame n'était pas fameux mais après relecture et réécriture, cette idée a fini par avoir un titre et déjà 3 chapitres d'écrit.

C'est ma première fois dans le monde de Merlin alors forcément je ne peux pas prétendre maîtriser toutes les références de la série mais néanmoins je fais de mon mieux et de toute manière en cas de doute, les épisodes sont là pour m'aider.

On pourrait dire que cette histoire prend place dans la **_saison 3_** puis qu'Arthur n'est que Prince et Morgana toujours à Camelot.

Fréquence de publication : Toutes les semaines ou maximum 2 semaines.

Je tenais aussi à nommer **Julie Winchester** dans cet avant-propos, c'est elle qui a eu la malchance de lire le premier jet désastreux (la pauvre) et c'est à elle que je soumets mes idées alors merci à elle de prendre sur son temps pour me lire et me conseiller.

Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à me donner vos avis.

* * *

**Who are you really ?**

**Chapitre 1**.

Merlin détestait la chasse, ce n'était pas nouveau et cela ne changerait probablement jamais. Il n'avait jamais compris le plaisir que pouvait éprouver Arthur à tuer d'innocents animaux. Tuer pour survivre, Merlin pouvait le concevoir. C'était un sentiment d'auto-préservation qu'il avait connu à Camelot. A Ealdor, malgré les faibles revenus de sa mère et sa faible participation à la vie familiale, Merlin n'avait jamais manqué de rien, sa mère avait toujours veillé à ce que son estomac soit rempli, même si elle devait diminuer sa propre portion. Il mangeait peu de viande, cela coûtait trop cher mais Hunith savait préparer le meilleur gruau du royaume de Cenred et cuisinait les légumes comme personne. Mais à Camelot, Merlin avait découvert la faim… C'était un sentiment terrible qu'il ne souhaitait pas éprouver de nouveau. Alors oui, Merlin concevait parfaitement que tuer pour vivre était instinctif et puissant, il avait bien tué ces quelques rats dans la chambre d'Arthur et d'autres durant la malédiction…Mais là, où était la survie ?

Arthur poussa une exclamation de joie, Merlin levant les yeux au ciel, le crétin royal avait encore dû attraper un lapin…Lapin qu'il devrait porter, bien entendu, Arthur ne s'abaisserait jamais à porter les cadavres des victimes de la faune. C'était aussi pourquoi il détestait autant la chasse.

Il était un serviteur, il comprenait que cela faisait partie de ses attributions, certains considéraient même comme un honneur de pouvoir chasser avec le Prince Héritier de Camelot. Merlin lui, ne voyait que des animaux qu'il devrait dépecer si Arthur décidait de prolonger leur escapade, de toute manière, Merlin devrait veiller à préparer le déjeuner du Prince. Il aurait donc les mains couvertes de sang…Il détestait le sang. Il n'était pas de faible nature mais passer une matinée les mains dans les entrailles d'animaux n'était pas l'idée qu'il se faisait de la matinée idéale.

_ Merlin !, s'exclama le Prince d'une voix enjouée. Regarde donc un peu ce que je viens de trouver…

Merlin soupira longuement et bruyamment, absolument pas enthousiasmé à l'idée de s'extasier sur une autre proie ou un collet. Alors qu'Arthur répétait, avec exaspération, son prénom, Merlin se tendit soudainement face à la puissante aura magique qui l'entourait.

La sensation n'était pas agréable sans pour autant être menaçante pourtant sa magie s'affola quand Arthur s'agenouilla devant un objet, magique, prêt à s'en saisir, forçant Merlin à pousser un cri d'alerte, se précipitant vers le Prince en laissant tomber besace et lapins, la main tendue, prêt à agir en cas d'attaque.

_ Non Arthur n'y touchez pas !, hurla le magicien, sa main se posant sur celle d'Arthur. Une lumière bleutée les entoura, Merlin soutenant Arthur. Crétin, grommela-t-il avant de sombrer à son tour dans l'inconscience.

**OoO**

La conscience et le cerveau de Merlin s'éveillèrent avant son corps. Un mal de tête lui comprimait les tempes. Il pouvait sentir le vent souffler sur son visage, la terre sous son dos et les bruissements des feuilles alors qu'il bougeait légèrement. Il était toujours dans la forêt. Tâtonnant à ses côtés, le sorcier poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant le corps d'Arthur contre lui. _Ils_ étaient toujours dans la forêt, c'était bon signe.

Plissant fortement les paupières, Merlin posa une main sur son front, se massant légèrement le crâne en grognant. Après quelques minutes, le serviteur se redressa en sifflant de douleur sous les courbatures de son corps. Ses muscles le tiraient, absolument de partout. Les épaules, le dos, les jambes…Il n'y avait pas un centimètre de son corps où il ne ressentait pas la douleur. C'était pire qu'une journée atroce à faire les pires corvées pour Arthur.

Pourquoi fallait-il _toujours_ qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé. Le soleil les avait gratifiés de sa présence, le temps s'était avéré clément pour ce début de printemps et Merlin avait réussi à s'éveiller sans que Gaius vienne le réveiller. Merlin aurait dû se douter que cette journée qui s'annonçait parfaite, ne le resterait pas. Son passage matinal par les cuisines s'était fait dans le calme, le serviteur avait pu prendre son temps pour préparer le plateau du Prince. Arthur pouvait bien pester contre ses nombreux retards, et honnêtement, il n'était pas toujours en retard, mais cela permettait à Arthur de dormir plus longtemps, l'héritier était encore moins du matin que lui. Et contrairement à Arthur, il n'avait pas besoin d'un rituel sacré pour s'extirper du lit. Jamais, il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit de lancer à la figure de sa mère et ensuite de Gaius, tout objet à portée de main, parce que le réveil était trop…violent.

Le petit-déjeuner en main, Merlin s'était pris à rêver d'une journée normale où il ne serait qu'un serviteur effectuant des tâches normales et _légales_. Pas de complot, pas de magie dangereuse et pas d'attaque. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de récurer les écuries ou encore de polir l'armure d'Arthur mais c'était toujours plus reposant que de courir à travers le château, entre Arthur et son grimoire pour trouver un quelconque sort susceptible de les aider. Oui vraiment, Merlin aurait dû comprendre qu'une telle journée n'était pas faite pour durer. Et cela avait commencé avec cette partie de chasse improvisée, à deux, _pour se détendre_ avait clamé Arthur.

Merlin jura tout bas en ouvrant les yeux, son mal de tête s'intensifiant légèrement. Tournant la tête vers Arthur, le serviteur remarqua son propre corps toujours allongé, face contre terre, avant de se figer de surprise et d'incompréhension.

Son propre corps ? _Son corps…_

Merlin bondit sur ses pieds en poussant un cri, totalement alerte, ses mains se portant sur son visage, palpant celui-ci avec frénésie. C'était bien de la peau qu'il sentait sous ses doigts et un cœur qui battait, alors pourquoi voyait-il _son corps_ commencer à remuer ?

_ Merlin…, appela sa propre voix, avec un timbre nouveau, une main cherchant à tâtons. Merlin ?!

Arthur poussa une exclamation étouffée, de la terre se posant sur ses lèvres, sa main agrippant avec force les feuilles mortes. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Comme s'il couvait quelque chose, il se sentait bizarre… il avait l'impression de flotter dans son corps, comme si tout d'un coup, il se retrouvait trop maigre et sans muscle. Et puis sa tête, il avait un mal de tête terrible, comme s'il avait abusé de l'hydromel, ce qui n'était pas le cas puisqu'il était en forêt avec Merlin. Arthur avait la désagréable impression de ressentir tous ses os et cela était loin d'être confortable.

Le sorcier était incapable de bouger ni même de parler. Portant ses mains face à lui, Merlin remarqua la bague plus que familière à son index gauche, ainsi qu'une manche qu'il avait l'habitude de voir : c'était la manche de la tunique préférée d'Arthur, celle qu'il ne mettait que pour la chasse. Il portait la bague d'Arthur, les vêtements d'Arthur, les bottes d'Arthur…Il était dans le corps du Prince et Arthur dans le sien en toute logique….

Une exclamation de surprise le ramena à la réalité, Arthur le fixant avec surprise, la bouche grande ouverte. Arthur ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire et Merlin ne savait absolument pas comment réparer cette situation. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il avait changé de corps avec le prince.

_ Qu'est-ce que…, commença Arthur. Merlin ?

_ Sire, répondit le sorcier d'une voix incertaine.

_ C'est un cauchemar, s'exclama Arthur avec autorité. Je vais me réveiller et tout cela n'aura été que le fruit de mon imagination, c'est la seule explication, répliqua le prince avec conviction.

_ Arthur…

Arthur leva la main, intimant l'ordre à Merlin de se taire, poussant des jurons en tirant sur ses vêtements et ses cheveux, ne cessant de répéter que rien de tout cela n'était réel. Après quelques minutes à observer son ami, Merlin fit quelques pas, se retrouvant à portée de main d'Arthur, avant de pincer le prince au bras. _Son propre bras_, pensa Merlin. Cela eut au moins le mérite de calmer Arthur qui l'incendia du regard.

Merlin souffla, s'asseyant sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, Arthur l'observant avec un froncement de sourcils. Merlin abordait une expression qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue sur lui. C'était bizarre de voir un visage aussi familier rester à ce point normal tout en étant nouveau. Arthur ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'avait-il pu se passer ? C'était de la magie, il ne pouvait en douter, mais quel était le but de cette attaque ?

_ L'objet que vous avez touché, commença Merlin. A quoi ressemblait-il ?

_ Tu l'as vu et touché aussi Merlin, répondit Arthur avec humeur.

_ Non, c'est _vous_ qui l'avez touché avant que je ne puisse vous en empêcher, explosa le serviteur en surprenant Arthur. C'est encore vous qui avez décidé qu'on irait à la chasse, alors s'il vous plaît, pas de mauvaise foi avec moi, Sire !

_ C'était une sorte d'anneau, en fer avec des écritures dessus, finit par répondre Arthur en croisant les bras.

_ Mais pourquoi vous êtes-vous senti obligé d'y toucher, grommela Merlin en se relevant.

_ Je ne sais pas.

Merlin leva un sourcil, renforçant le malaise d'Arthur, le Prince avait toujours du mal à croire à leur situation. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé pouvoir se retrouver dans le corps de son valet et jamais, il n'aurait cru qu'une telle situation puisse exister un jour. Il avait juste voulu se retrouver au calme dans la forêt, loin de ses obligations. Arthur était ravi de pouvoir aider son père dans les tâches administratives, c'était un honneur et une marque de confiance de la part de son souverain mais il lui arrivait d'être dépassé par la situation. On l'avait élevé pour devenir Roi, un jour, on ne cessait de lui répéter que le royaume avait de grandes attentes le concernant. Arthur n'était qu'un homme avec ses doutes et ses interrogations alors ce matin quand il s'était éveillé, il avait eu envie de s'octroyer une journée où il ne serait qu'Arthur, avec Merlin, parce que son valet était une présence familière et réconfortante, même s'il refusait d'admettre l'influence que pouvait avoir son ami sur lui. Les courts moments où ils étaient deux jeunes hommes étaient rares et précieux pour lui, la chasse n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour fuir et passer du temps avec Merlin, sans se soucier de rien.

Arthur frissonna, des picotements le saisissant dans tout le corps. C'était une sensation qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Il sentait quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, couler dans ses veines, quelque chose de chaud, presque d'étouffant, pourtant ce n'était pas désagréable sans forcément être agréable non plus. C'était comme s'il était fiévreux, sur un fil tendu prêt à basculer vers il ne savait quoi. Peut-être que Merlin couvait une grippe ?

_ Merlin, es-tu malade ?, s'enquit le Prince.

_ Non, je ne suis jamais malade, répondit distraitement le sorcier en scrutant le sol à la recherche de l'anneau.

Et c'était vrai, pensa Arthur. Il n'avait jamais vu Merlin malade. Blessé par des épées, empoisonné mais jamais malade d'un rhume ou d'une grippe.

_ Alors nous avons un problème, annonça Arthur d'une voix calme. Parce que je ne sens pas bien...

Merlin se retourna brusquement vers lui, étonné, avant de rattraper Arthur qui venait de perdre connaissance. Allongeant le prince sur de la mousse, Merlin retira sa veste, la passant sous la tête de son ami, avant de retourner chercher sa besace et les lapins morts. Arthur était pâle, les traits tirés et le front brûlant. Sortant un linge propre, Merlin versa un peu d'eau dessus avant de le poser sur le front d'Arthur, avant de se mettre à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure, peut-être qu'Arthur ou plutôt son corps avait été blessé quand ils avaient perdu connaissance. Soupirant en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucune blessure, Merlin prit place aux côtés d'Arthur, légèrement rassuré en voyant la pâleur disparaître du visage de son ami.

Se prenant la tête entre les mains, Merlin souffla longuement à la recherche d'une explication sur leur changement de corps. L'anneau magique avait disparu, il ne pouvait donc pas inverser le sort, ni même lire les runes gravées dessus. Il pouvait toujours s'éclipser pour retourner distraitement à Camelot, informer Gaius mais il ne voulait pas laisser Arthur seul, le prince était un aimant à problèmes magiques.

Arthur gémit faiblement, Merlin l'observant quelques secondes, rafraîchissant à nouveau le front de son ami avant de se lever. Ils devraient rentrer à Camelot avant la nuit, dans le cas contraire, une patrouille serait envoyée à leur recherche, le Roi ne devait déjà pas être heureux face à leur escapade imprévue…Et Merlin n'était pas pressé de retourner au château après cet évènement. Comment était-il censé gérer une pareille catastrophe ?

Les feuilles autour de lui se mirent à tournoyer, l'enveloppant dans un cocon de terre humide et de senteurs terrestres lui arrachant un sourire. Il était rare que sa magie se manifeste de façon aussi impromptue pour le réconforter. C'était agréable. Se retournant vers Arthur, Merlin se figea d'angoisse, en constatant que son ami lévitait à quelques centimètres du sol. Toujours parfaitement endormi.

_Sa magie_... Elle…

Merlin blêmit face à l'ampleur de la signification d'un tel problème. Arthur possédait sa magie et Merlin constata avec effroi qu'il ressentait un vide à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait supposé, à tort, que sa magie s'était transférée avec lui dans le corps d'Arthur… Le prince ignorait tout de sa condition de sorcier, malgré son envie, Merlin avait gardé le silence, Arthur n'était pas prêt à entendre la vérité et Gaius l'avait, à de nombreuses reprises, convaincu de garder le silence.

Désireux de ne penser à rien pour se calmer, Merlin entreprit de dresser un foyer pour le feu, avant de se mettre à la recherche de quelques plantes et baies sauvages pour accompagner deux des lapins qu'il allait vider. S'occuper les mains et par conséquent l'esprit pour ne pas réfléchir à la conversation qui ne tarderait pas à arriver. Le valet avait besoin de croire que cette conversation ne serait pas la pire de toute sa vie.

L'odeur appétissante de viande tira Arthur de son sommeil, le prince se redressant, son regard se posant sur Merlin. Son ami ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son réveil, plongé dans ses pensées, s'amusant à jouer avec un morceau de bois. Il avait l'air à des lieues de cette forêt, retiré ainsi dans son esprit.

Arthur garda le silence, les derniers évènements lui revenant en mémoire, notamment son malaise… Qu'avait-il pu se passer ? Merlin lui avait assuré qu'il ne souffrait d'aucune maladie, alors pourquoi avait-il perdu connaissance ? Arthur avait la certitude que Merlin possédait la réponse à cette question et que celle-ci ne lui plairait absolument pas. Merlin avait toujours eu une part de mystère, qu'Arthur n'avait jamais cherché à découvrir, préférant ignorer la réponse de peur que celle-ci ne bouleverse sa vie.

_ Merlin ?

Merlin poussa un long soupir avant d'inspirer profondément, son regard s'ancrant à celui d'Arthur. Il ne voyait pas comment cette révélation serait bien accueillie et il ne désirait pas tergiverser inutilement. Il avait besoin de dire toute la vérité, malgré les conséquences.

_ Vous vous sentez mieux ?, demanda poliment Merlin sous le froncement de sourcils d'Arthur.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise. On parlait de cet anneau magique et je me suis senti mal.

Merlin acquiesça en baissant les yeux, ses mains tordant nerveusement le morceau de bois. Arthur n'aimait pas l'attitude de Merlin, il n'était pas habitué à une attitude aussi soumise.

_ C'est parce que vous n'êtes pas habitué, souffla Merlin.

_ Habitué à quoi Merlin ?, demanda le prince, d'une voix douce.

_ A la magie. Je suis un sorcier Arthur, répondit le valet en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

C'était fait, pensa Merlin. Le sorcier sentit un poids s'ôter de son cœur et de ses épaules. La vérité était enfin dite, c'était aussi libérateur que la fois où il l'avait hurlé à Uther, quand le roi avait voulu brûler Gwen pour sorcellerie. Qu'importe ce qui se passerait après le retour à la normale, il n'aurait plus à mentir à Arthur.

Arthur se leva, les yeux brillants, le regard blessé et trahi. Merlin ne chercha pas à faire un quelconque mouvement dans sa direction ni même à engager le dialogue. Il avait pris le recul d'Arthur comme de la peur et son regard comme du dégoût. Il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas même s'il était évident que son ami était sous le choc. Égoïstement, il voulait penser que ces trois dernières années n'avaient pas été vaines. Croire qu'Arthur verrait au-delà de la caricature du vilain sorcier, que son ami se souviendrait de leurs batailles et de leur complicité. Il avait envie de croire que cette foi, qu'il avait pour le jeune homme, n'était pas vouée à l'échec. Si le Prince restait buté sur l'avis transmis par Uther alors sa destinée s'arrêterait aujourd'hui et Albion ne serait jamais le Grand Royaume où magie et Camelot prospérait en paix.

_ J'ai de la magie et je l'ai utilisée pour vous, uniquement pour vous Arthur, annonça solennellement Merlin.

Arthur serra les poings, prêt à sauter sur Merlin avant de se détourner, laissant le sorcier seul. Merlin était un sorcier… Merlin l'idiot, incapable de faire trois pas sans trébucher, un sorcier ? Merlin qui vivait à Camelot, le pire des endroits pour les créatures magiques, travaillait pour lui ? Merlin…

Arthur était perdu, pourtant il devait bien reconnaître, qu'il y avait toujours eu quelque chose à propos de Merlin. Le brun était à son service depuis trois années maintenant et malgré les difficultés au début, il avait toujours pu compter sur son valet. Merlin était de toutes ses aventures et combats. Uther avait toujours clamé que la magie était maléfique et elle l'était non ? Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de maléfique en Merlin ni même en sa magie qu'il ressentait en ce moment. C'était chaud et doux. Merlin n'avait jamais cherché à le blesser ni même à le tuer, au contraire, il avait même été prêt à donner sa vie pour lui de nombreuses fois.

Arthur repensa à la première fois qu'il avait rencontré son valet, quand Merlin venait à peine de rejoindre Camelot, son ami s'était opposé à lui dès le début, en le remettant proprement à sa place face à son comportement. Arthur l'avait provoqué, il l'avait même forcé à marcher sur les genoux alors que Merlin aurait pu l'écraser d'un claquement de doigts. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Arthur en repensant à ce que Merlin lui avait dit _'Je pourrais vous réduire en miettes avec moins que ça'_, cela avait été un avertissement qu'Arthur avait ignoré et Merlin l'avait sauvé entrant ainsi à son service. Le valet l'avait toujours épaulé, ne mâchant pas ses mots, faisant toujours preuve de franchise envers lui. Il l'avait toujours suivi sans poser de questions.

Il ne pouvait pas juste ordonner la mort de Merlin, pas quand l'envisager sur un bûcher lui était inconcevable. Merlin était son ami le plus loyal, il était son seul ami, son plus vieil ami. C'était triste de constater qu'en 23 années d'existence, Arthur n'avait jamais réussi à se lier avec quelqu'un et puis Merlin était entré dans sa vie. C'était un sorcier mais c'était son ami et tant que Merlin ne serait un danger pour personne, il ne le condamnerait pas à mort. Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas.

_ Pourquoi ?, demanda Arthur, en revenant, s'installant face au sorcier. Pourquoi avoir choisi d'apprendre la magie ?

_ Je n'ai pas cherché à devenir sorcier ni même à apprendre la magie, répondit Merlin d'une voix calme. Je suis né comme ça.

_ Est-ce que tu me mens Merlin ?, tonna Arthur d'une voix dure.

Un sourire éclaira légèrement le visage de Merlin face à la réplique d'Arthur, il avait l'impression de revoir Gaius quand il lui avait sauvé la vie dans l'atelier.

_ La magie coule dans mes veines. Je savais déplacer des objets avant même de savoir parler. C'est instinctif chez moi. C'est la première fois que je me sens normal…C'est étrange de ne plus ressentir ma magie.

_ L'anneau c'était toi ?, demanda le prince après quelques minutes de silence.

_ Ah non, ça c'était vous et votre stupidité à toucher ce qui ne vous appartient pas, répliqua Merlin avec humour. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

_ Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ? interrogea Arthur.

_ Parce que vous m'auriez tué si je l'avais fait, souffla Merlin. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans une telle position, à devoir choisir entre la loi et ma vie. Mais je vous l'aurais dit un jour, avoua le sorcier avec sincérité. Vous êtes mon ami et vous mentir, même pour protéger ma vie, n'était pas quelque chose que j'aimais particulièrement.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'aurais fait, confia à son tour l'héritier. Si tu m'avais avoué la vérité trop tôt mais je sais ce que je vais faire maintenant.

Merlin se figea, un regard interrogateur sur le visage, ne sachant pas comment interpréter les paroles d'Arthur. Aurait-il la vie sauve ou serait-il conduit au bûcher dès qu'ils auraient récupéré leurs corps ?

_ Tu es mon ami Merlin, mon seul ami et tu as risqué ta vie pour moi de nombreuses fois et je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre, avoua Arthur mal à l'aise.

_ C'est vrai ?, s'étonna Merlin avec émotion.

_ Ne sois pas stupide, je n'ai pas envie de former un autre valet, voilà tout, soupira Arthur avec humour.

Le sourire de Merlin lui fit chaud au cœur, Arthur lui donnant un léger coup sur l'épaule, avant de se saisir d'un lapin, commençant à le dévorer avec appétit. Le repas se fit dans le silence et le calme, la magie de Merlin berçant Arthur, lui procurant un sentiment de protection et de plénitude totale. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle chose.

_ C'était toi !, comprit le Prince dans une exclamation.

_ Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'y étais pour rien, répliqua Merlin avec exaspération.

_ Non, dans la grotte..., souffla Arthur. C'était toi Merlin qui m'a guidé avec le dôme de lumière quand je suis allé chercher la fleur.

_ Non..., répondit Merlin, loin d'être convainquant.

_ Ne me mens pas, je ressens ta magie Merlin ! S'énerva Arthur.

Merlin leva les épaules, l'air penaud, l'amusement bien visible dans ses yeux.

_ On rentre à Camelot, levez-vous, ordonna Merlin sous le froncement de sourcil d'Arthur.

_ Merlin, c'est moi le Prince, c'est moi qui décide, répliqua Arthur avec un sourire.

_ Vous êtes prêt à rentrer, non ? Arthur confirma d'un signe de tête. Alors en route, il faut que je trouve, non, que nous trouvions une solution à ce problème.

**OoO**

Arthur arrêta son cheval à la lisière de Camelot, en proie au doute, forçant Merlin à se stopper à ses côtés. Le prince observait le château qu'il apercevait au loin, le regard perdu sur l'horizon.

_ Merlin, comment allons-nous faire à Camelot ?, s'interrogea pour la première fois Arthur.

_ Nous allons commencer par faire des recherches et demander l'aide de Gaius, annonça Merlin. Si quelqu'un peut avoir des réponses, c'est bien lui. Il doit bien y avoir des sorts à essayer, pour voir si ça change quelque chose et si on ne trouve pas…on avisera.

_ Tu veux que je fasse de la magie, s'étonna Arthur. Moi ?

Merlin grimaça, Arthur avait peut-être accepté de ne pas le mener au bûcher mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ses anciens préjugés avaient tous disparus, bien au contraire. C'était Merlin et sa magie à l'intérieur d'Arthur qui allaient devoir convaincre le prince qu'elle pouvait être belle et pas qu'un symbole de destruction.

_ Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même, mais c'est vous qui possédez ma magie, souffla Merlin. On n'a pas le choix, je vous guiderai soyez sans crainte.

_ Je n'ai absolument aucune crainte, répliqua Arthur en incendiant le valet du regard. Mais c'est ma tête que je risque là…

_ Eh bien, comme ça vous aurez un aperçu de la crainte que les êtres magiques peuvent éprouver à chaque jour du règne d'Uther, claqua Merlin, avant de se mordre la langue.

Arthur posa ses yeux sur Merlin, les paroles de son ami étaient dures mais réalistes. Son père ne s'était pas fait que des amis et Arthur commençait à peine à entrevoir la quantité d'ennemis du royaume, les amis les plus fidèles ayant depuis longtemps perdu leur loyauté ou leur vie. Le Roi était incapable de faire preuve de discernement quand le mot 'magie' était évoqué.

_ Je ne voulais pas dire ça, s'excusa Merlin.

_ Je comprends Merlin, assura Arthur. Mon père te ferait exécuter s'il savait ce que je sais mais je comprends.

Merlin garda le silence n'ayant rien à répondre à cela. Uther n'était pas une personne qu'il appréciait, c'était un roi trop borné et cruel pour lui. Il ne doutait pas de l'amour qu'il portait à son fils mais le roi avait depuis longtemps perdu sa clairvoyance. Merlin l'avait sauvé de nombreuses fois pour Arthur, parce qu'il savait que le prince n'était pas prêt à assurer la régence du royaume.

La fin de la chevauchée se fit au trot sous les chamailleries, Merlin et Arthur se disputant pour le plaisir, trop content de pouvoir se parler encore plus librement qu'avant. Les villageois de la ville basse s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer, certains fronçant les sourcils en les pointant du doigt. Gwen, elle-même s'arrêta sur sa route en les apercevant, les deux garçons ne l'aperçurent même pas, trop occupé à rire.

Descendant de cheval, Merlin avisa de suite Sire Léon s'empressant de venir à leur rencontre, le silence autour d'eux le mettant mal à l'aise. A ses côtés, Arthur garda le silence, lui aussi préoccupé par les regards incessants posés sur eux.

_ Sire, salua le chevalier.

_ Léon, répondit Merlin, après un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Arthur.

_ Un problème avec votre monture ? , s'enquit le chevalier.

Merlin et Arthur échangèrent un coup d'œil, constatant qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à échanger leurs montures avant d'arriver à Camelot. Cela expliquait les nombreux regards. Cela pouvait déstabiliser de voir le serviteur monter le cheval royal alors que le prince chevauchait un cheval quelconque.

_ Un pari avec Merlin, expliqua le serviteur, donnant à sa voix, la suffisance habituelle d'Arthur. Je l'ai laissé gagner et du coup, il monte mon cheval.

_ Dîtes plutôt que vous avez perdu !, s'insurgea Arthur, vexé.

_ Merlin, la ferme ! Répondit ledit Merlin, commençant à trouver amusant les situations qu'allaient entraîner leur échange, Merlin connaissait tout d'Arthur mais la réciproque était loin d'être vraie.

Arthur l'incendia du regard, prêt à l'inonder de corvées avilissantes et excessives avant de se figer sous le sourire de Merlin. Il ne pouvait strictement rien faire, Léon le prenait pour son valet, il n'avait aucun pouvoir et aucune marche de manœuvre, il devait se contenter de subir. Et cela l'énervait prodigieusement.

Un serviteur passa près d'eux, avec de nombreuses carafes dans les mains, celles-ci explosant sous l'effet de la colère d'Arthur, Merlin se figea, heureux de voir Léon s'intéresser à l'incident plutôt qu'aux prunelles dorées du Prince. Le sorcier s'empara du bras d'Arthur avec force, délaissant les chevaux et le chevalier, tirant Arthur derrière lui avec colère. Arthur ressentit la différence de force et de corpulence, le corps de Merlin était trop maigre et il était persuadé qu'il allait avoir des marques sur la peau sous la force qu'exerçait Merlin sur son bras.

Poussant Arthur dans une alcôve, Merlin vérifia le couloir avant de plonger son regard dans celui d'Arthur, avec fureur.

_ Vous voulez me faire tuer ou quoi !, gronda le sorcier. Me faire couper la tête ne vous rendra pas votre corps crétin !

Arthur repoussa Merlin, prêt à l'attaquer à son tour, n'appréciant pas de se faire traîner et sermonner, seulement l'étincelle de peur dans le regard du valet l'en dissuada. A cet instant, Merlin craignait pour sa vie, comme s'il était sur le point d'être conduit sur le bûcher. Cette fois, ce fut Arthur qui s'empara du bras de Merlin, le forçant à se remettre en marche, prenant la direction de l'atelier de Gaius. Le médecin de la cour serait le plus apte à les aider, c'était ce que Merlin avait dit.

**oOo**

**A suivre... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Je tenais à remercier les personnes ayant pris le temps de laisser une review.**

**_Feathers_ : Merci à toi, vu que tu ne possèdes pas de compte, je te réponds ainsi. Je veux vraiment que les deux garçons ouvrent les yeux sur la vie de l'autre alors j'espère que cette suite te plaira. Seulement, la fic ne sera pas toujours d'humeur légère..**

**Les lecteurs anonymes n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos remarques, je les lirais avec grand plaisir.**

**Voici donc la suite.**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**.

Gaius rassembla ses herbes les plus anciennes, avant de retourner s'installer à sa table de travail, prêt à broyer et couper les plantes qu'il incorporait dans ses remèdes. Certaines commençaient à manquer, Gaius envisageant d'envoyer Merlin se procurer les plantes dans l'après-midi de demain, le soleil commençait à décliner et il ne savait pas quand son protégé allait rentrer.

Appréciant le calme de sa demeure, Gaius fronça les sourcils en voyant la porte de son atelier s'ouvrir sur Merlin suivi du prince Arthur. Reposant son mortier, le médecin se leva pour les accueillir, intrigué par les airs coupables et tristes qu'il pouvait apercevoir sur les visages des garçons.

_ Sire ?, interrogea le vieil homme, en voyant qu'aucun des deux ne semblaient disposer à parler.

_ Nous avons un problème, répondit Arthur. Un problème d'ordre magique.

Merlin sursauta, sortant de sa torpeur, rassuré maintenant qu'il se trouvait en sécurité auprès de Gaius. Refermant la porte derrière lui, le sorcier se tourna vers son mentor en soupirant.

_ Arthur a touché un objet magique, commença Merlin. Quand nous nous sommes réveillés, nous avions échangé de corps. Je suis Merlin, annonça le valet en ouvrant les bras.

_ Et moi, Arthur.

Gaius se pinça l'arête du nez, retournant s'asseoir, se sentant soudainement trop vieux. Merlin et Arthur se mettaient toujours dans des situations pas possibles. L'arrivée de Merlin dans sa vie avait bousculé sa routine, rendant son quotidien plus vivant et dangereux. Arthur alla s'installer sur un tabouret, face au médecin, Merlin déposant trois tasses devant eux avant d'aller préparer du thé sous le regard du vieil homme. C'était une image bizarre que de voir ce qui était censé être le Prince Arthur les servir. Le thé prêt et versé dans les tasses, Merlin s'installa à son tour sous le regard de Gaius. Changement de corps ou pas, quelque chose de plus grave préoccupait son pupille, il pouvait reconnaître cette expression entre mille.

_ Arthur possède ma magie, finit par avouer Merlin, Gaius reposant la tasse qu'il allait porter à ses lèvres. Et il ne la maîtrise pas du tout.

_ Je vois, finit par répondre le médecin. A quoi ressemblait cet objet, sire ?

_ Un anneau, pas très grand, en fer probablement. Il y avait des inscriptions dessus, je pense que c'était des runes.

_ Sûrement en Ancien Langage, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir l'anneau ou même lire une des runes, renchérit Merlin. Mais je sais, que ma magie n'a pas détecté l'anneau comme mauvais, elle s'est seulement affolée quand Arthur a voulu le toucher.

_ C'est pour cela que tu as crié, apprit Arthur.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, préférant ne pas relever la remarque d'Arthur. Gaius était pensif, se passant une main sous le menton, c'était chez lui, un signe de réflexion et le sorcier préférait se concentrer sur son tuteur plutôt qu'Arthur. Gaius était le seul à pouvoir les sortir de cette situation.

_ Cela ne m'évoque rien, avoua Gaius. Il faudra faire des recherches mais je pense que pour aujourd'hui, nous ne pouvons rien faire, vous allez devoir vous accommoder de ce changement, il est impératif que personne ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, surtout pas votre père, Sire.

Arthur acquiesça, sentant la fatigue et la tension des dernières heures le saisir. Combien de temps devrait-il prétendre être Merlin ? La magie qu'il ressentait en lui, le réchauffa de l'intérieur, apaisant sa crainte. C'était surprenant de voir à quel point, elle semblait être réceptive à la moindre ses émotions. C'était une présence qu'il ne contrôlait pas mais qu'il aimait ressentir. Il avait l'impression que tant qu'elle serait là, il ne pourrait rien lui arriver. Il se sentait protégé contre tout.

_ Aussi, je te suggère Merlin de regagner la chambre du prince et de te faire porter un repas et de ne pas faire de vague jusqu'à demain, ordonna Gaius d'un ton ferme. Et vous Sire, je vais aller voir si je peux avoir un reste de ragoût en cuisine, dans le cas contraire, il faudra vous contenter de ma modeste soupe et d'un morceau de pain.

_ Ca ne peut lui faire que du bien, pouffa Merlin en s'étirant.

_ Je ne suis pas gros Merlin !, répliqua Arthur. C'est toi qui es trop maigre, on dirait un sac d'os.

Gaius leva les mains, interrompant la dispute qui allait commencer, Merlin hocha les épaules, montant les quelques marches le menant à sa chambre, avant de ressortir avec un livre qu'il mit dans une besace avant de les saluer et de quitter la pièce sans un autre mot ou regard.

**oOo**

Arthur dégustait avec plaisir son plat, appréciant la chaleur du bouillon dans sa gorge, la journée finissant de décliner et avec elle, la fraîcheur de la nuit les enveloppait. L'atelier de Gaius était peu chauffé, seule la petite cheminée, permettant de garder les pots de soupe chauds, amenait une chaleur leur permettant à peine de grelotter. Gaius ne semblait pas souffrir du froid, sans doute habitué à de telles températures.

Le médecin classait les flacons sur sa table de travail, annotant des observations sur un long cahier fait de parchemins jaunis, ne se souciant pas de la présence d'Arthur. Le prince n'était même pas étonné que le médecin sache que Merlin était un sorcier, sans doute l'avait-il aidé à ne pas dévoiler son secret lors de son arrivée. Si quelqu'un possédait des réponses à certaines de ses questions, c'était bien Gaius.

_ Parlez-moi de Merlin, demanda Arthur d'une petite voix, interrompant Gaius dans son rangement.

_ Vous le connaissez Sire, répondit le médecin. Qu'il soit sorcier ne change rien au jeune homme que vous côtoyez au quotidien. Sa maladresse n'est pas feinte si c'est ce que vous pensez mais il n'est pas aussi idiot qu'il le laisse paraître.

_ Je n'ai jamais cru que Merlin était profondément idiot, avoua Arthur. Il est capable d'une grande sagesse quand les situations l'exigent, cela m'a toujours intrigué.

_ Je dois vous avouer que je ne pensais pas que vous prendriez cette découverte aussi bien. Vous avez été élevé dans la haine envers le culte magique, poursuivit Gaius en allant s'installer face à Arthur.

_ Savoir que Merlin est un sorcier ne change pas tout mon a priori sur la magie. Elle est maléfique mais grâce à celle de Merlin, je sais maintenant qu'elle peut être bonne.

_ Je ne dois pas m'inquiéter pour l'avenir de mon pupille dans ce cas.

_ Pas tant que Merlin ne représente pas une menace, confirma le prince. Mais s'il s'avérait qu'il…, Arthur secoua la tête sachant ses mauvaises pensées. Nous n'en sommes pas là, encore.

_ Certains disent qu'il est le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps pourtant.

_ Merlin ?, s'étonna Arthur. Je doute qu'il soit si puissant, tempéra Arthur avec un sourire.

Gaius observa longuement Arthur, le prince terminait son repas en silence ne se souciant pas plus du médecin, encore incapable de mesurer l'ampleur de l'importance de Merlin dans sa vie. Le vieil homme ignorait si cette situation se révèlerait bénéfique pour les garçons et pour le peuple, Arthur ne savait presque rien sur Merlin si ce n'est qu'il était un sorcier et son valet. Gaius savait que son pupille avait dû taire la prophétie mettant en scène le Roi Présent et A Venir et le Plus Grand Sorcier de Tous les Temps, la réaction d'Arthur face à cette découverte était impossible à déterminer.

Se levant avec une légère grimace pour ses vieux os, Gaius déposa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule du prince.

_ Je pense Sire que vous pourriez être surpris, souffla le vieil homme sous le regard étonné d'Arthur.

**oOo**

La porte se referma sur le serviteur, le jeune homme emportant le plateau vide avec lui, Merlin déposant son front sur la surface lisse de la table en soupirant, appréciant le calme complet de la chambre. La journée avait été particulièrement longue et éprouvante et Merlin devait bien reconnaître qu'il était impatient de pouvoir s'allonger pour s'octroyer quelques heures de sommeil.

C'était étrange de se retrouver dans la chambre d'Arthur sans le propriétaire des lieux, Merlin avait toujours trouvé la chambre de son ami paisible et chaleureuse pourtant à cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver son lit dans l'atelier de Gaius, ainsi que son corps et sa magie.

La porte s'ouvrit, Merlin supposant qu'un autre valet venait s'enquérir de savoir s'il avait besoin d'aide pour mettre ses vêtements de nuit, honnêtement, comment un adulte de 23 ans pouvait encore avoir besoin d'aide pour s'habiller ? Arthur était plutôt autonome là-dessus, si bien que Merlin n'avait qu'à lui choisir ses tenues et l'aider pour les apparats de cérémonie mais le valet savait que certains nobles étaient incapables d'enfiler une chemise sans avoir un groupe de serviteur à leurs pieds. Cela l'avait toujours étonné de constater à quel point, certains gestes simples et habituels pouvaient se révéler inconnus pour les plus riches.

_ Arthur.

Merlin bondit sur ses pieds, avec vitesse, se tenant aussi droit que possible tandis que le roi l'observait avec attention, le rendant totalement mal à l'aise.

_ Majesté, salua Merlin avec un baissement cordial des yeux durant une fraction de seconde.

_ Je venais t'informer que je requiers ta présence demain pour le petit-déjeuner, tu assisteras ensuite à une réunion du conseil pour compenser celle d'aujourd'hui où ton absence a été remarquée.

_ Il sera fait selon vos ordres, Sire, répondit Merlin.

Le roi l'observa quelques secondes avant de prendre congé, Merlin s'écroulant sur sa chaise. Il était impératif qu'ils trouvent une solution le plus rapidement possible ! S'emparant de son grimoire magique qu'il avait ramené, Merlin alla s'installer près de la cheminée, commençant à parcourir son livre avec l'espoir de trouver un sort ou une mention à l'anneau.

**oOo**

Arthur se réveilla fourbu de courbatures, fatigué et de mauvaise mine. Il avait passé une nuit exécrable, incapable de trouver une position correcte pour dormir sur le matelas trop dur de Merlin, manquant à plusieurs reprises de chuter au sol. Enroulé dans une fine couverture que Gaius lui avait apportée la veille, Arthur quitta la chambre, découvrant l'atelier du médecin vide. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Attendre Merlin ici ou aller à sa rencontre ?

La porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit sur Guenièvre, la jeune femme tenant un plateau entre ses mains. Un doux sourire sur le visage, la servante déposa le repas sur la table en bois, une main douce se posant sur le front d'Arthur.

_ J'ai croisé Arthur ce matin, lui apprit Gwen. Il m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien hier, poursuivit la jeune femme en réajustant la couverture sur les épaules du jeune homme. Ne te voyant pas à son chevet, il m'a demandé de t'apporter un plateau pendant qu'il rejoignait son père et Morgana pour le petit-déjeuner.

Arthur sursauta, soudainement parfaitement réveillé face à la nouvelle que la servante venait de lui apprendre. Comment Merlin allait s'en sortir face à son père ?

_ Merci Guenièvre, souffla Arthur, en prenant place, ses mains s'enroulant autour de la tasse.

Gwen se figea, un regard d'étonnement peint sur le visage.

_ Eh bien, tu dois vraiment être malade pour m'appeler Guenièvre, tu ne l'as jamais fait, souffla la jeune femme d'une voix incertaine.

_ Excuse-moi Gwen, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, répondit Arthur, pestant intérieurement contre sa bêtise.

_ N'en parlons plus, sourit la jeune femme en s'installant face à Arthur. Morgana étant avec le Roi, je peux prendre mon temps pour mes corvées et je n'en ai pas autant que toi, se moqua-t-elle. Cela dit c'était gentil de la part d'Arthur de te faire porter ton petit-déjeuner.

Arthur fronça les sourcils face à la remarque de la jeune femme, le ton de sa voix laissait à penser qu'il n'avait que peu d'égard et d'attention pour son valet. C'était faux, de plus Merlin ne s'était jamais plaint et quand il arrivait à Arthur de dépasser les bornes, Merlin le remettait toujours à sa place.

Arthur n'avait pas l'habitude de profiter ainsi de Guenièvre sans avoir à faire attention. C'était agréable de profiter de sa présence sans avoir à regarder par-dessus son épaule, la jeune femme était détendue et souriante et Arthur l'avait que pour lui durant quelques minutes. De plus, Merlin avait pensé à son petit-déjeuner alors qu'il devait affronter le Roi, en envoyant à ses côtés, la seule personne qu'il affectionnait.

Il aimait Gwen, le nier était impossible, pourtant il ignorait ce que la jeune femme pensait réellement de lui. Avant l'arrivée de Merlin à Camelot, elle n'avait été que la servante de Morgana, efficace, professionnelle mais effacée. C'était la présence de Merlin qui avait réveillé le courage de la servante, celle-ci n'hésitant plus à lui faire des remarques, toujours avec retenue, quand elle jugeait que son comportement n'était pas acceptable. Il aimait Gwen mais l'aimait-elle ? Il avait pu voir l'attachement qu'elle portait à Lancelot et Arthur était presque sûr qu'ils auraient été un couple si le roturier n'avait pas été banni de Camelot.

_ Que penses-tu réellement d'Arthur ?, demanda le jeune homme, offrant à la jeune femme de partager son plateau, c'était un geste qu'aurait eu Merlin envers son amie.

_ Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela d'un coup ?, s'étonna Gwen, les joues se colorant de rouge. Cela me met mal à l'aise d'en parler tu le sais.

_ Il n'y a que nous Gwen, la rassura Arthur. Le prince n'en sera rien, mentit le jeune homme.

_ Tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est Merlin, souffla Gwen. Qu'importe ce que je pense ou ressent, cela est interdit et inenvisageable.

_ Peut-être pas, contra Arthur.

Gwen déposa son menton sur ses mains en soupirant, son regard perdu dans le vague, Arthur la laissa faire, lui laissant le temps de se confier à son rythme même s'il était impatient.

_ Je suis heureuse que tu sois entré dans sa vie et dans la mienne, tu es l'ami que je n'ai jamais eu, avoua Gwen. L'ancien Arthur était un petit tyran.

_ Tyran ?, s'étonna Arthur, il n'avait pourtant pas été si terrible que cela, si ?

_ Tu ne l'as pas connu avant, il était insupportable. Personne n'était digne de lui parce qu'il était le _fils chéri d'Uther_. Morgana avait envie de lui arracher la tête et si elle me l'avait demandé, je crois que je l'aurais volontiers aidée. Il prenait tout le monde de haut, il lui arrivait même d'être mesquin et blessant, tu as vu son attitude avec son ancien valet ? Arthur acquiesça, douché par les paroles de la servante. Pour les gens du peuple comme nous, bénéficier d'un poste dans la maison royale est une garantie de travail à vie, pourtant quand l'un de nous devait remplacer le valet d'Arthur, on tirait au sort et on se résignait si on était choisi.

_ Tu le détestais alors, comprit Arthur avec douleur.

_ Non, bien sûr que non mais je faisais en sorte qu'il ne me remarque pas. Il a toujours été poli avec moi, sans doute à cause de Morgana. Elle est mon amie mais il y aura toujours une différence de rang entre nous.

_ Alors tu aimes Lancelot ?, demanda Arthur avec appréhension.

Gwen hoqueta de surprise, refermant ses bras autour d'elle comme pour se protéger. Elle n'aimait pas parler d'elle, cela l'avait toujours mise mal à l'aise, elle se sentait vulnérable quand elle se confiait même à Merlin, pourtant son ami l'avait vue sans son masque souriant.

_ Tu viendras toujours avec moi demain ?, interrogea Gwen, évitant ainsi de répondre à la question. Arthur te laissera ta journée ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit Arthur. Je te l'ai promis non ? Alors je viendrai avec toi, assura le prince se demandant de quoi pouvait bien parler Gwen, il faudrait qu'il interroge Merlin à ce sujet.

_ Merci Merlin, c'est important pour moi, sourit Gwen. Si tu n'avais pas été avec moi l'année dernière, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu le faire seule.

Arthur posa sa main sur le bras de la servante, le serrant avec affection. Quoi qu'il doive faire avec elle le lendemain, cela la bouleversait et même si elle aimait un autre que lui, il veillerait toujours sur la jeune femme. Gwen lui offrit un sourire avant de se lever, annonçant qu'il était temps pour elle de faire ses corvées, embrassant Arthur sur la joue avant de quitter l'atelier.

**oOo**

_ Vous ne faîtes aucun effort !, s'exclama Merlin avec lassitude.

Arthur ouvrit les yeux, sentant l'irritation le gagner doucement. Merlin l'avait littéralement traîné en dehors de la ville peu de temps après le départ de Guenièvre, sans un mot ni même une explication. Personne n'avait paru étonné de voir le prince traîner sans ménagement son serviteur et Arthur s'était demandé si son image de tyran avait empiré face à son comportement envers Merlin.

Après de longues minutes de marche, Merlin les avait menés à proximité d'une grotte, suffisamment éloignée pour les protéger des regards indiscrets tout en restant proche pour un retour rapide à Camelot. Merlin les avait fait asseoir en tailleur, demandant à Arthur de méditer jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un avec sa magie. Et Arthur commençait à en avoir marre ! Il ne trouvait aucun intérêt à rester assis, les yeux fermés pour attendre de fusionner avec quelque chose qu'il ressentait sans pouvoir l'atteindre.

Merlin souffla en baissant la tête, il avait une envie répréhensible de frapper Arthur sur la tête _très fort_, tellement l'arrogance du prince était inégalable. Il avait passé une matinée horrible ! Le petit-déjeuner en compagnie du Roi et de Morgana avait été un véritable calvaire et la séance du Conseil, une perte de temps où il avait passé la majorité de son temps à essayer d'agir comme Arthur Pendragon l'aurait fait. Discuter avec Gaius durant quelques minutes avait été son seul réconfort et il avait sauté sur l'occasion d'aller collecter des herbes pour son mentor, voyant là une possibilité d'éduquer Arthur, pour leur survie à tous les deux.

Arthur garda le silence, se laissant tomber sur le dos, las d'essayer d'entreprendre une méditation magique. Hier encore, il n'était que le prince héritier tout ce qui il y avait de plus normal et voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec de la magie. Il avait besoin de temps.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de ta journée avec Guenièvre demain ?, interrogea Arthur, ses yeux suivant les nuages dans le ciel.

_ Je vous en aurais parlé en vous apportant votre dîner de ce soir, répondit naturellement Merlin.

_ Alors je dois faire quoi avec Guenièvre demain ?

_ L'accompagner sur la tombe de son père, souffla Merlin après quelques secondes de silence.

Arthur se redressa, la culpabilité se lisant dans ses yeux. Il avait oublié que demain était l'anniversaire de la mort de Tom le forgeron, Tom l'homme bon qui avait toujours protégé Guenièvre. Merlin n'ajouta rien de plus, préférant se réinstaller correctement, tendant ses mains vers Arthur, paumes vers le haut. Le prince resta immobile quelques secondes, avant de tendre ses mains au-dessus de celles de Merlin, fermant les yeux à son tour.

_ Vous devez calmer votre respiration, commença Merlin. Elle doit devenir aussi calme et silencieuse que si vous étiez sur un fil prêt à basculer entre la rage et la sérénité. Ce sentiment que vous ressentez quand vous êtes sur le point de passer à l'attaque, le calme…

_ … Avant la tempête, termina Arthur dans un murmure. Je comprends.

_ Petit à petit, les sons, les odeurs, l'atmosphère autour de nous va changer. Comme si une bulle se refermait autour de vous, vous coupant de l'extérieur mais vous connectant à tout. Vous allez ressentir, l'air, la terre, l'odeur annonçant la pluie de fin de journée, l'oiseau dans l'arbre qui nourrit sa progéniture, les feuilles qui bruissent. Tout sera à portée de vous. Connecté autour de vous et en vous.

_ Je crois que je sens ta présence à l'intérieur de moi, souffla Arthur avec étonnement. Comme si on était relié, j'entends les battements de ton corps, le sang dans tes veines.

_ C'est parce que je suis votre support pour cette méditation, sourit Merlin, ravi de voir Arthur s'éveiller au sens de la vie. Maintenant ressentez ce qui nous entoure. _Ecoutez et laissez-vous guider_.

Arthur garda les yeux fermés, se détendant progressivement dans cette séance de méditation, la présence de Merlin se faisant proche et distante en même temps. La magie en lui naviguait librement, le portant et le berçant lui amenant un sourire, c'était doux et apaisant. Il entendait distinctement, les feuilles se mouvoir en rythme avec le vent mais dans son esprit, c'était comme si il voyait ses feuilles bouger au ralenti. Le tonnerre grondait au loin, encore éloigné de Camelot mais Arthur le ressentait. Progressivement, il sentait la vie de la forêt en lui, un renard était même en train de s'abreuvoir non loin d'eux, créant des ondulations sur l'eau.

_ C'est merveilleux, souffla Arthur en ouvrant les yeux.

Merlin lui offrit un sourire éclatant et Arthur se sentit fier d'avoir enfin compris ce que son ami avait cherché à lui enseigner.

_ Tu ressens cela à chaque fois ?, demanda le prince, curieux.

_ Quand je suis en méditation, approuva le sorcier. Le reste du temps, c'est comme un écho dans mon esprit et mon cœur.

_ Je crois que je pourrais me faire à une telle sensation.

_ La magie est partout autour de nous. Là où la vie se trouve, la magie l'est aussi. Maintenant, que vous êtes capable de ressentir ce calme, cela devrait être plus simple pour maîtriser ma magie pour éviter qu'elle se manifeste d'elle-même.

_ Comment fais-tu au quotidien ?

_ Je la bride, je maintiens un contrôle constant dessus, avoua le valet en haussant les épaules. Quand j'ai besoin de l'utiliser, je libère suffisamment d'énergie pour ce que je veux entreprendre. Je me laisse rarement aller.

_ Et tu veux que j'en fasse de même ?

_ Non, j'ai eu des années d'entraînement, je la bridais déjà étant enfant, c'est comme une seconde nature chez moi, je veux juste que vous puissiez la refréner quand vous sentez que ma magie veut totalement se libérer. Elle sait que ce n'est pas moi dans ce corps, c'est pour cela qu'elle peut se manifester à sa guise.

_ Tu en parles comme si c'était une entité propre, s'étonna Arthur.

_ Oui…, cette leçon sera la prochaine, sourit Merlin en se levant. Nous devons collecter les herbes pour Gaius, je vais vous montrer pour pouvoir l'aider si cette situation se prolonge.

Arthur acquiesça, le corps couvert de picotements chauds et agréables, comme si la magie à l'intérieur de lui le remerciait d'avoir fusionné avec elle durant quelques minutes. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans de la brume et il aimait sincèrement cette sensation.

**oOo**

**A suivre..**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci aux personnes laissant des reviews, lire vos réactions est un vrai plaisir et je suis contente de retrouver Colinou et Abeille en dehors de la saga, c'est drôle de voir les rôles inversés :p

**Feathers** : Effectivement, pense à te faire un compte, ça serait sympa de te répondre direct ;) ce chapitre et les prochains vont être assez tendus, forcément vivre la vie de l'autre implique des révélations qu'on aurait aimé garder pour soi et les garçons vont en faire les frais. Ma connaissance de l'univers de Merlin est récente c'est peut-être pour cela que tu as l'impression que je m'y connais bien et puis à la moindre incohérence, je connais quelqu'un qui me le signale alors je peux rectifier directement en plus des épisodes. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant que les deux autres :)

Sur ce, camarades lecteurs, bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

Les yeux encore gorgés de sommeil, Arthur traîna des pieds jusqu'à la table se laissant tomber sur le banc en bâillant, Gaius déposant un bol de gruau devant lui, s'installant à son tour en silence. Le vieil homme était venu le réveiller quelques minutes plutôt, lui ordonnant gentiment de se lever, le soleil venait à peine de se lever et il se devait de maintenir l'illusion il était dans le corps de Merlin, il devait donc agir comme l'aurait fait le serviteur : servir le prince, en l'occurrence Merlin.

Arthur n'avait pas la moindre idée d'en quoi consistait vraiment le travail de Merlin. Il avait toujours donné les ordres. C'était toujours drôle et intéressant de voir son ami effectuer les corvées mais il devait bien reconnaître que l'art de laver le linge ou encore cuisiner était un mystère pour lui. Et Merlin aidait Gaius en recevant son enseignement, confectionnant les baumes et les potions les plus simples, Arthur ne connaissait pas les propriétés des plantes.

Gaius lui annonça qu'il se rendait dans la ville basse avant d'aller s'occuper de ses patients au sein du château, lui conseillant de se dépêcher, s'il ne voulait pas être en retard pour servir _le petit-déjeuner du prince_. Arthur fixa la porte quelques secondes se demandant sincèrement si Gaius ne trouvait pas cette situation amusante. Secouant la tête, Arthur s'empara d'un petit pot, versant le gruau du médecin dedans avant de le refermer et de le glisser dans une des poches de sa veste. Il était hors de question qu'il avale cela !

Traversant les couloirs d'un air absent, Arthur se figea à l'entrée de la cuisine, surpris de l'effervescence régnant dans la pièce à une heure aussi matinale. Cuisiniers, valets et servantes s'activaient rapidement, les plateaux de petit-déjeuner défilant devant ses yeux. Depuis combien de temps le personnel était-il levé ? Il peinait encore à sortir complètement de son état léthargique, surtout qu'il avait faim et eux bougeaient avec efficacité.

Deux valets arrivèrent derrière lui, le bousculant sans scrupules lui soufflant d'éviter de gêner ceux qui travaillaient vraiment, tous n'avaient pas la chance de servir le Prince Héritier. Arthur était sur le point de les envoyer aux cachots avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait absolument aucune autorité au milieu du reste du peuple, et Merlin ne semblait pas faire l'unanimité. Est-il possible que des personnes n'apprécient pas son ami ? Jamais il n'avait pensé que la jalousie pouvait régner au milieu du personnel, après tout on leur offrait du travail au lieu de les laisser mourir de faim.

Se faisant bousculer une nouvelle fois, Arthur pénétra dans la cuisine, se dirigeant vers les plateaux sous le regard perçant de la chef-pâtissière. La femme rondelette, l'observait avec un mauvais regard, une cuillère en bois à la main, mettant Arthur mal à l'aise.

S'emparant d'un plateau, Arthur se dirigea vers les assiettes et couverts commençant à rassembler les ustensiles appropriés. Arrivé près de la nourriture, Arthur décida de confectionner le même plateau que Merlin lui apportait chaque jour : charcuterie, fromage, morceau de pain et fruits et thé.

_ Bonjour Merlin, le salua Gwen en se glissant à ses côtés avec le plateau destiné à Morgana. Tu te sens mieux ce matin ? Parce que tu sais si ce n'est pas le cas, je peux me débrouiller toute seule, annonça rapidement la jeune femme.

_ Laisse-moi juste le temps d'apporter son petit-déjeuner à Mer.. Arthur et on pourra y aller, marmonna le prince, les yeux rivés sur la pâtisserie que la servante venait de poser sur une assiette.

_ Très bien, j'ai préparé le panier, on pourra y aller dès que tu seras prêt, sourit Gwen en quittant la cuisine. Je serai chez moi.

Alors qu'Arthur allait s'emparer d'une petite brioche pour accompagner le gruau que mangerait Merlin, une cuillère en bois s'abattit avec force sur sa main lui faisant lâcher la pâtisserie. Incendiant la pâtissière du regard, Arthur eu juste le temps de retirer sa main avant de subir un second coup.

_ Déguerpis Merlin !, s'exclama la pâtissière. Je t'interdis de voler une brioche pour ton plaisir personnel.

_ C'est pour le prince, se défendit Arthur en reculant.

_ Le prince ne mange jamais de mes brioches le matin, sale petit menteur, tu mériterais que je dépose une plainte auprès du gérant du personnel, le menaça la femme en pointant sa cuillère.

_ De toute manière, elles sont infâmes vos brioches !, souffla Arthur avant de sortir précipitamment de la cuisine avec le plateau du petit-déjeuner.

Prenant la direction de ses quartiers, Arthur put constater que le trajet des cuisines jusqu'à sa chambre était long et périlleux, le plateau dans ses bras ne cessait de trembler, le forçant à le maintenir contre lui pour ne pas le laisser tomber. La tasse de thé se balançait en rythme avec ses pas, menaçant à tout moment de se renverser sur la nourriture. Ralentissant le pas, Arthur s'efforça de réduire ses mouvements, traversant les quelques couloirs qui lui restaient, presque en apnée. La tasse finit par se renverser, trempant le haut de la tunique du prince le forçant à se mordre les lèvres face au liquide chaud contre sa peau. Le morceau de pain était détrempé et presque en bouillie quand il arriva finalement devant sa porte, essayant tant bien que mal d'ouvrir celle-ci sans tout lâcher. Il ne se moquerait plus jamais de la maladresse de Merlin, du moins, il essayerait de faire des efforts, était-il vraiment censé faire cela trois fois par jour ? Arthur se consola en se disant qu'il avait effectué une imitation parfaite de son ami et que pour cette matinée, l'illusion était maintenue.

Arthur referma la porte avec le pied en la claquant, soulagé d'être enfin dans sa chambre, Merlin n'était pas encore venu à sa rencontre signifiant qu'il devait encore dormir. L'ingrat…Et lui qui avait pensé qu'il le féliciterait de lui avoir amené son petit-déjeuner. Déposant le plateau et le pot de gruau sur la table, Arthur se mit à sourire en s'approchant des rideaux, apercevant Merlin profondément endormi la tête dans l'oreiller et la bouche ouverte. S'emparant des tentures, Arthur les écarta avec force, le soleil s'infiltrant dans la pièce, arrachant un gémissement de plainte de la part du sorcier.

_ Debout Merlin !, hurla Arthur dans les oreilles du sorcier, se retenant de rire en voyant Merlin sursauter. Le petit-déjeuner est servi !, continua le prince en tirant Merlin du lit, le faisant chuter au sol, avant de s'installer lui-même sur son matelas avec un soupir de contentement. Et ne t'avise pas de toucher au plateau, c'est _mon_ petit-déjeuner.

Merlin grommela un crétin des plus audibles, jetant le drap en boule sur Arthur avant d'éclater de rire en voyant l'état du petit-déjeuner princier, est-ce qu'Arthur était allé se battre entre les cuisines et sa chambre ? Un objet entra violemment en contact avec l'arrière de son crâne le faisant instantanément arrêter de rire.

_ Et ne t'avise pas de faire le moindre commentaire, le menaça Arthur.

Merlin pouffa en s'étirant avant de s'installer sur une chaise en s'emparant de son gruau et d'une tranche de jambon, Arthur le rejoignant quelques minutes plus tard. Le petit-déjeuner se fit dans le calme, Merlin avertissant le prince de ne pas faire son crétin durant sa journée avec Gwen.

**oOo**

Merlin était nerveux, incroyablement nerveux quand le serviteur pénétra dans la chambre d'Arthur avec l'armure du prince, le jeune homme le salua avec respect et soumission, aidant le sorcier à passer la cotte de maille par-dessus l'épaisse tunique rouge. Se forçant à garder son calme, Merlin essaya de ne pas penser aux prochaines heures atroces qui allaient suivre. Le valet lui revêtait son armure avec une efficacité exemplaire réduisant considérablement le temps de préparation mentale qu'essayait de pratiquer Merlin. Le serviteur lui tendit son épée, s'inclinant légèrement avant de quitter les appartements princiers le laissant définitivement seul. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de trois minutes pour effectuer _correctement_ sa tâche.

Il ne pouvait pas faire cela…Il ne savait même pas comment faire… Il ne connaissait strictement rien sur l'art de manier une épée, Arthur rendait cela facile quand il l'observait combattre mais Arthur avait été élevé dans le but d'être le meilleur des tueurs depuis son plus jeune âge, d'après les propres dires du prince. Lui, ne savait pas se battre, pas comme Arthur, sûrement pas comme Arthur. Il savait le minimum, s'était entraîné à essayer de manier correctement l'épée quand le prince avait appris aux paysans d'Ealdor à se défendre. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant et il ne pouvait sûrement pas espérer réitérer l'exploit de croiser le fer comme il l'avait fait contre Morgana quand il lui avait fallu détruire le Bâton de Nimueh, Merlin avait été guidé par son instinct de survie et non par des qualités de duelliste. Et là, il devait donner une séance d'entraînement à des guerriers entraînés à tuer …lui Merlin ?!

_Pourquoi moi…,_ pensa Merlin en passant l'épée à sa taille, quittant d'un pas lourd la chambre d'Arthur, quelques personnes le saluant avec respect en croisant le prince dans les couloirs. Le trajet pour rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement fut trop rapide au goût du sorcier, les chevaliers étaient déjà présents, s'échauffant en attendant qu'il les rejoigne. Il ne connaissait pas le quart des noms des personnes présentes sur le terrain, la plus part étant de nouvelles recrues et Merlin devait bien le reconnaître, il ne connaissait des chevaliers que ce qu'il pouvait entendre d'Arthur, certains comme Léon lui étaient familier, le chevalier étant un homme respectueux sachant se faire obéir des serviteurs et des gardes avec autorité et respect. Mais les autres, ceux qui vénéraient Arthur… Que pouvait-il leur dire ? Il n'avait même pas sa magie pour se sortir de cette situation. Il avait juste une armure trop lourde et une épée qu'il ne savait pas manier…

Sir Léon fut le premier à le remarquer, ordonnant aux chevaliers de se rassembler en ligne et de saluer leur souverain. Les chevaliers s'exécutèrent rapidement, au garde à vous, saluant en silence Merlin qui s'approchait le plus doucement possible. Peut-être pouvait-il battre le record de traverser le plus lentement possible le terrain ?

_ Chevaliers, les salua Merlin, arrivé à leur hauteur. Léon, continua le sorcier d'une voix plus ou moins confiante.

_ Majesté, salua le chevalier en se plaçant à ses côtés. Nous attendons vos ordres.

Merlin acquiesça, déglutissant difficilement. Il allait devoir trouver une solution rapidement pour ne pas croiser le fer aujourd'hui.

**oOo**

Le panier de Gwen au bras, Arthur progressait en silence ne sachant ce qu'il pouvait raconter ou non à la servante, connaissant peu les liens qui unissaient Guenièvre et Merlin. Le serviteur l'avait mis en garde face à son comportement et outre le faîte qu'il se rendait sur la tombe de Tom, Arthur ne savait pas jusqu'où l'amitié de Merlin et Gwen pouvait aller. Est-ce que la jeune femme était au courant pour la magie de son ami ? Avait-il un moyen de la questionner sans qu'elle ne soupçonne la vérité ?

_ Tu es bien silencieux Merlin, s'étonna Gwen en passant un de ses bras dans celui libre d'Arthur. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Non, souffla Arthur, troublé par la proximité de la jeune femme. Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de calme et de silence pour…, enfin tu vois.

Gwen laissa échapper un léger rire, resserrant sa prise sur le bras d'Arthur, le prince sentant son ventre se tordre face à la chaleur de la main de la servante. Il avait l'impression que sa peau était sur le point de se consumer sous le toucher de Guenièvre.

_ Je préfère quand tu me parles de tout et de rien, sourit Gwen, avec une moue. Je ne veux pas rendre cette journée plus pénible qu'elle ne l'est.

_ Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de moi d'habitude pour trouver un sujet de conversation, se moqua Gwen en bousculant légèrement Arthur.

Est-ce que Merlin avait l'habitude de parler librement à Guenièvre ? Pouvait-il vraiment lui parler sans avoir besoin de peser ses mots et ses actes ? Les reproches sur le pas de la cuisine lui revinrent en mémoire, Arthur se demandant si Merlin aurait confié son malaise à son amie. Il n'avait pas voulu en parler au sorcier mais la dureté des mots proférés par les serviteurs l'avaient profondément chamboulés et peut-être que Guenièvre pouvait l'aider à comprendre pourquoi certains se montraient aussi dur avec son ami.

_ Ce matin avant d'entrer en cuisine, j'ai…deux serviteurs m'ont bousculé parce que je n'allais pas assez vite, raconta Arthur sentant Gwen se tendre à ses côtés. Ils ont dit que je les empêchais de faire correctement leur travail et qu'eux n'avaient pas la chance de servir le prince.

_ Je vois de qui tu parles, gronda Gwen avec colère. Ce sont deux petits scélérats, aussi imbéciles l'un que l'autre.

Arthur se stoppa forçant Gwen à en faire de même, une lueur de colère dans le regard.

_ Gwen, est-ce qu'ils s'en sont pris à toi ?, demanda froidement Arthur.

_ Pas vraiment, répondit Gwen en secouant la tête. C'est surtout des murmures et des regards méprisants quand ils me croisent. Je crois qu'ils aimeraient avoir nos postes auprès d'Arthur et de Morgana.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?, gronda Arthur en se rapprochant de la jeune femme. Tu me le dirais s'ils avaient levé la main sur toi.

_ Merlin…

_ Réponds-moi Guenièvre !, tonna Arthur en attrapant la jeune femme par les épaules. T'ont-ils fait du mal ?

_ Pas physiquement, souffla la servante en frissonnant. Merlin arrête s'il te plaît…

Arthur relâcha la servante en se retournant, sentant la magie gronder furieusement dans ses veines, le brûlant presque. C'était brutal et bestiale. Arthur la sentait pulser contre lui ne demandant qu'à sortir pour exprimer sa colère. Inspirant profondément pour tenter de se concentrer, Arthur ferma les yeux essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit comme le lui avait enseigné Merlin. Il allait devoir avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Merlin parce que s'il mettait la main sur ces deux serviteurs, il serait capable de leur faire du mal juste pour apaiser sa fureur mais aussi la colère magique qui grondait en lui.

Gwen posa une main sur son bras, le retournant avec douceur, l'inquiétude visible dans ses yeux, Arthur secoua la tête avec un sourire, s'autorisant à serrer la jeune femme contre lui. Gwen lui rendit son étreinte, s'emparant une nouvelle fois du bras d'Arthur les forçant à se remettre en route.

**oOo**

Les chevaliers déposèrent les épées sur le portant, chacun allant de son commentaire sur la séance qui venait de se terminer, Merlin commençant doucement mais sûrement à se relaxer. Quand Léon lui avait annoncé que l'entraînement de ce matin consistait à former les nouveaux chevaliers âgés de moins de vingt ans, Merlin en avait profité pour demander à Léon de diriger la séance.

Il avait expliqué avec clarté et autorité que Sir Léon était celui qui allait leur montrer les bases du combat à l'épée, se servant de lui-même pour expliquer les différentes techniques, pas et parades, arguant qu'il agirait comme un novice à son tour pour permettre aux recrues de suivre les conseils et au chevalier d'enseigner. Il avait été heureux de déléguer cela à Léon et n'avait pas eu besoin de feindre son inexpérience.

Il était parcouru de courbatures mais heureux que l'entraînement se soit déroulé sans problème, satisfait d'avoir appris les déplacements avec une épée. Sir Léon ferait un excellent instructeur, il devrait en parler à Arthur, déléguer certaines de ses tâches au chevalier expérimenté qu'était Léon ne serait pas vu comme une marque de faiblesse mais comme un acte de sagesse. De toute manière, il ne se voyait pas combattre réellement tant qu'il n'aurait pas récupéré son corps, il risquerait plus de blesser Arthur que de le protéger.

_ Merci Sire pour aujourd'hui, sourit Léon à ses côtés. Votre confiance m'honore.

_ Et elle est justifiée Léon, répondit Merlin. Vous feriez un excellent instructeur, je sais à l'avenir que je peux vous confier cette tâche sans crainte.

_ Ce sera un honneur Arthur, le salua Léon en quittant le terrain.

Regagnant la chambre d'Arthur, Merlin fit demander un serviteur, pressé de retirer l'armure et de prendre un bain. Il allait profiter de l'absence du prince pour discuter avec Gaius et faire des recherches, son grimoire se révélant inefficace pour leur problème.

**oOo**

Arthur s'éloigna de Guenièvre, préférant la laisser seule dans son recueillement, dépliant la couverture posée sur le panier, installant leur repas, ses yeux observant à la dérobée la jeune femme. Arthur avait pu sentir la tension envahir la servante à mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur destination, Gwen se murant finalement dans le silence. Arthur n'avait pas su quoi dire pour la réconforter, Merlin aurait su, son ami avait toujours usé des mots comme d'une arme puissante mais lui…, il ne savait pas le faire, il ne savait même pas quoi dire pour aider Guenièvre.

C'était lui qui avait précipité la chute du père de la servante et voir une larme silencieuse échapper à Guenièvre avait été de trop. Il n'avait jamais pu se pardonner la mort du forgeron. Il avait essayé de plaider en sa faveur mais les preuves avaient été contre Tom et Arthur avait obéi. Morgana s'était dressée contre Uther mais lui avait préféré se concentrer sur la traque du sorcier plutôt qu'affronter le chagrin de Guenièvre. C'était Merlin qui avait épaulé la servante. Merlin qui l'avait veillée et bordée ces quelques nuits et semaines où Arthur avait entendu des commérages sur les deux servants. Apprendre que Guenièvre ne pouvait dormir seule, en proie aux cauchemars, avait renforcé sa culpabilité.

Merlin ne lui avait jamais rien demandé ni même rien dit et Arthur s'était contenté d'observer le deuil de la métisse dans l'ombre, rassuré de savoir son ami près d'elle, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux rumeurs concernant un hypothétique couple entre Guenièvre et Merlin. Il connaissait suffisamment le sorcier pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais abusé de la faiblesse de Guenièvre et puis Arthur n'avait jamais ressenti d'ambiguïté dans leurs comportements. Quand Guenièvre s'était remise à sourire, Arthur avait senti un poids s'ôter de son cœur.

_ J'aurais aimé qu'Elyan soit là cette année, souffla Gwen en s'installant sur la couverture. Je ne sais même pas où il se trouve ni même si mon message annonçant la mort de notre père lui est parvenu la dernière fois.

_ Peut-être qu'il ne se sent pas la force de revenir à Camelot et sur cette tombe.

Gwen baissa les yeux, jouant nerveusement avec le tissu de sa robe, Arthur se passant une main dans les cheveux, nerveux.

_ Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as demandé quand mon père est mort, murmura Gwen. Si j'avais le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur Uther que tu comprendrais que je veuille le voir mort pour ce qu'il avait fait. J'y ai repensé ces derniers jours.

Arthur acquiesça, son cœur ratant un battement, est-ce que Merlin avait proposé à Guenièvre de se débarrasser de son père ? Avait-il vraiment été sur le point de perdre son père sous la colère de Merlin ? Gwen s'empara de la main d'Arthur la serrant avec force renforçant la sensation d'étouffement du prince.

_ Tu…tu as changé d'avis, demanda difficilement Arthur.

_ Non, je maintiens ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là, il n'est rien pour moi, je ne ressentirais rien face à sa mort, répondit la jeune femme avec force. Mais Elyan…Peut-être est-ce la raison de son absence, peut-être qu'il ne comprend pas mon choix de continuer à servir l'homme qui nous a pris notre père.

_ Pourquoi le fais-tu ?, demanda avec sincérité Arthur. Pourquoi restes-tu alors que tu as toutes les raisons de le haïr.

_ Pour les personnes qui me sont chères, Morgana, Gaius, toi Merlin et…Arthur, sourit Gwen avec tristesse. Pourquoi aurais-je dû me séparer des seules personnes qui sont proches de moi, cela m'aurait apporté plus de tristesse que de réconfort.

Les paroles de Guenièvre touchèrent Arthur, l'émotion le gagnant soudainement, les larmes menaçant de couler. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de voir que malgré la souffrance que son père avait causé à sa famille, Guenièvre restait loyale et aimante.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié pour ce que tu as fait pour moi Merlin, les semaines suivant la mort de mon père.

_ Tu n'as pas à me remercier, s'écria Arthur, il ne voulait pas entendre des remerciements qu'il ne méritait pas.

_ J'espère avoir pu t'apporter autant de soutien et de réconfort que celui que j'ai reçu de ta part quand ton père est mort, avoua Gwen resserrant sa prise sur la main d'Arthur. Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment raconté comment tu l'avais retrouvé, est-ce que Balinor était à l'image de ce que tu avais pu imaginer sur lui ?

Arthur se figea, sous le choc, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Balinor… Le Seigneur des Dragons qu'il était allé chercher avec Merlin ? Une vague de tristesse envahit Arthur le submergeant totalement, la magie déversant sa peine à travers lui, le faisant violemment frissonner. Merlin avait vu son père mourir sous ses yeux…Et Arthur lui avait fait la morale quand il avait surpris ses larmes.

Etait-il donc à ce point dépourvu d'un cœur ? Comment aurait-il réagi s'il avait vu son père se faire transpercer d'une épée devant lui ? Il aurait réagi comme Merlin, il aurait pleuré…et lui…lui avait traité son ami de fillette, le sermonnant comme un malpropre.

Arthur se dégoûtait, l'image de tyran dépeinte par Guenièvre se superposant dans son esprit, il ne méritait pas la loyauté que lui portaient Merlin, Guenièvre et les autres. Pourquoi choisissaient-ils de croire en lui alors qu'il était responsable de toutes leurs souffrances ?

_ Excuse-moi Merlin, murmura Gwen en prenant Arthur dans ses bras. Je ne voulais pas raviver ta douleur, quelle idiote je fais ! Pardonne-moi.

Arthur referma ses bras autour de Guenièvre serrant la jeune femme contre lui, avec force, nichant son visage dans les cheveux bouclés de la servante, l'odeur d'amande douce le réconfortant. Il essayerait de se rendre digne d'eux. Il s'excuserait auprès de Merlin et lui demanderait des explications, parce que malgré la découverte qu'il venait de faire, si Balinor était mort, qui de Merlin ou lui-même avait vaincu le dragon ?

**oOo**

Merlin se frotta les yeux, passant ses bras au-dessus de lui en s'étirant, Gaius déposant ses lunettes sur la table en se massant le front. Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée à parcourir les livres traitant de magie dans la bibliothèque personnelle du médecin. Leurs recherches s'étaient révélées infructueuses et Merlin s'autorisa un soupir de frustration.

_ Nous trouverons mon garçon, le réconforta Gaius en allant chercher deux tasses et le thé sur le bord de la cheminée.

_ Je ne comprends pas Gaius, avoua Merlin. Si c'était une attaque, pourquoi rien ne s'était-il encore passé ? Et ma magie, pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien senti ? Je reste persuadé que si Arthur n'avait pas voulu toucher l'anneau, elle n'aurait émis aucun signal d'alerte.

_ Peut-être que c'était écrit, proposa le médecin sous le froncement de sourcils du sorcier.

_ Encore un coup du destin ?, grommela Merlin. Où en serait l'intérêt ?

_ Est-ce qu'Arthur sait pour la prophétie ?, demanda Gaius.

_ Non, je ne sais pas comment aborder cela avec lui, il ignore à quel point je peux être puissant ou que je suis un Seigneur des Dragons. Il sait seulement que je suis un sorcier.

_ Il faudra que tu lui dises Merlin, l'encouragea le médecin. Découvrir la vérité par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre pourrait faire plus de mal que de bien.

_ J'ai encore du mal à le voir accepter ma magie alors le reste. Je le connais Gaius, Arthur n'aime pas se sentir contraint et pris au piège si je lui dis qu'une prophétie parle de nous, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le prendra bien.

_ Tu ne sauras qu'en lui parlant Merlin, philosopha le médecin. Mais ne tarde pas trop.

Merlin acquiesça en se levant, aidant Gaius à ranger les livres sortis quand la porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit sur Arthur. Le prince se figea en les apercevant, détournant le regard quand Merlin lui offrit un sourire. Sans un mot, Arthur alla s'enfermer dans la chambre de Merlin, le sorcier l'observant en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que le prince soit dans cet état ?

Gaius lui ordonna d'un signe de tête d'aller voir Arthur, l'informant qu'il allait mettre la table pour trois, l'encourageant à prendre son temps pour savoir ce qui tourmentait le prince.

Merlin inspira profondément en frappant un coup contre la porte en bois avant d'ouvrir celle-ci en pénétrant dans sa chambre.

_ Arthur ?, appela Merlin en s'installant sur une chaise. Tout va bien ?

_ Très bien, répondit rapidement Arthur, le regard perdu sur la fenêtre.

_ Vous êtes sûr ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, l'encouragea le sorcier. Un problème avec Gwen ?

_ Je suis capable de prendre soin de Guenièvre pour une journée Merlin, merci bien, cingla Arthur fuyant toujours le regard de Merlin.

Merlin leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, Arthur se décidant finalement à lui faire face.

_ Je sais que cette situation vous ennuie mais les recherches ne donnent rien pour le moment.

_ Tu pourras dire à Gaius que je n'ai pas faim, congédia Arthur en se détournant une nouvelle fois.

**oOo**

Un ronflement dans la pièce principale lui apprit que Gaius s'était finalement endormi, repoussant drap et couverture, Arthur passa la veste de Merlin veillant à ne pas faire de bruit en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Traversant silencieusement le salon, Arthur referma la porte de l'atelier avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Merlin se détacha de l'ombre, suivant Arthur à distance, ayant une idée de ce qui pouvait troubler à ce point son ami.

Arthur accueillit l'air frais de la nuit avec bonheur, ses mains se posant sur la rambarde, son regard surplombant la cité plongée dans la nuit. Il avait veillé à fuir les gardes, ne voulant pas trouver un prétexte quant à sa sortie nocturne. Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver Merlin aux côtés de Gaius en rentrant et cela l'avait déstabilisé. Il avait tellement à se reprocher qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Merlin tenait tant à être son serviteur, pourquoi son ami l'avait toujours épaulé, soutenu et conseillé ? Lui, le responsable de la mort de Balinor. Pourquoi semait-il autant de cadavres derrière lui ?

Le regard tourné vers le ciel, Arthur sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, incapable de prendre le dessus sur ses émotions, la magie à l'intérieur de lui amplifiant ses sentiments. A cet instant, il se sentait faible et pathétique. Merlin vint se poster à ses côtés, le regard sur la cité, les bras croisés, tellement proche d'Arthur que le prince pouvait sentir la chaleur irradier du corps de son ami.

_ Je suis désolé Merlin, murmura Arthur d'une voix rauque.

Merlin posa une main sur l'épaule d'Arthur la serrant avec douceur.

_ Gwen a parlé de Balinor, n'est-ce pas ?, chuchota à son tour Merlin.

_ Il est mort par ma faute.

_ Il est mort en me sauvant la vie, contra le sorcier.

_ Mais si je n'avais pas essayé de le retrouver, il serait encore en vie…

_ Si je n'avais pas libéré le Grand Dragon, mon père serait encore en vie, souffla Merlin. Ne vous blâmez pas pour sa mort Arthur, le seul responsable ici c'est moi.

Arthur sentit la trahison briser son cœur face aux paroles de Merlin, se faisant violence pour ne pas s'écarter du sorcier et le tuer sur le champ.

_ Pourquoi as-tu fait une telle chose Merlin ?

Merlin se tourna vers Arthur forçant le prince à le regarder en face avant de les faire asseoir au sol, dos contre la rambarde. Il était temps qu'il dise toute la vérité à Arthur.

_ Quand je suis arrivé à Camelot, j'ignorais tout de la vie, je venais d'Ealdor, la vie était simple et ennuyeuse, c'était la première fois que je découvrais une ville et j'étais émerveillé. J'ai légèrement déchanté quand Uther a condamné un homme pour sorcellerie mais une fois que j'ai rencontré Gaius, je me suis dit que peut-être avec son aide, je serais finalement quelqu'un et pas seulement un idiot.

Arthur tourna la tête vers Merlin, se rapprochant légèrement de son ami, leurs épaules se frôlant, la voix de Merlin était profonde et lointaine.

_ Je découvrais la cité et c'est là que je vous ai rencontré, vous brutalisant votre serviteur comme le crétin que vous étiez. Je vous ai stoppé et vous m'avez envoyé aux cachots, c'est là que j'ai entendu pour la seconde fois la voix du dragon dans ma tête, alors je me suis mis à sa recherche et cela a changé ma vie. J'ai découvert qu'on était lié par une prophétie, vous étiez censé devenir le plus Grand Roi qu'Albion n'ait jamais connu et moi, j'étais celui qui deviendrait votre protecteur, ma magie œuvrant pour vous. La suite, vous la connaissez, j'ai sauvé votre vie lors du banquet et votre père a fait de moi, Merlin le sorcier votre serviteur, scellant notre destin.

_ Mais le dragon ?

_ Je suis peut-être né avec la magie mais certaines choses me sont encore totalement inconnues, j'apprends dès que je le peux mais les premiers temps, au moindre problème magique dans la cité, j'allais interroger le dragon et un jour, il en a eu marre. Il me donnait son avis et je ne l'écoutais pas toujours, alors il m'a fait promettre de le libérer et je n'avais pas le choix sur le moment alors je lui ai promis. Mais je trouvais toujours le moyen d'esquiver sa demande jusqu'à ce que le château et la ville basse subissent cet enchantement de sommeil. Kilgarrah, le dragon, m'a posé un ultimatum s'il m'aidait cette fois-ci, je devais le libérer sitôt Camelot sauvée. Il m'a dit comment faire pour détruire le vaisseau de l'enchantement alors quand tout le monde commençait à s'éveiller, j'ai utilisé une des épées des chevaliers noirs et avec l'association de ma magie, je l'ai libéré mais que Dieu me pardonne pour ce qui a pu arriver par la suite, si je l'avais su, jamais je n'aurais tenu ma promesse.

_ Et c'est là que Gaius a évoqué les seigneurs des dragons, comprit Arthur.

_ Oui et juste avant notre départ, il m'a appris que Balinor était mon père. C'est pour cela qu'il a finalement décidé de nous aider malgré ce qu'Uther lui avait fait.

_ Alors c'est pour cela que tu restes avec moi ? Pour une prophétie ? Tu aurais pu faire le choix de lui tourner le dos.

_ C'est pour ça que je suis resté au début, rectifia Merlin. Mais j'ai appris à vous connaître, à vous apprécier et à vous respecter. Vous êtes un homme bien Arthur et si je considère Gaius comme un père, vous êtes assurément un ami et un frère pour moi.

_ Merci Merlin, pour tout ce que tu as pu faire et fera dans l'avenir pour moi, merci.

_ Je suis un excellent serviteur, pouffa Merlin en détendant l'atmosphère.

Arthur le poussa légèrement en riant, Merlin faisant la moue avant de se lever, le prince le frappant amicalement dans l'épaule, prenant ensemble la direction du château. Il se montrerait digne se jura une seconde fois Arthur, de tous les sacrifices qu'avait pu faire Merlin pour lui.

**oOo**

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors voilà la suite, on va entrer dans le trilogie de chapitres que j'ai plus que largement appelé : Great Revelation !**

**J'attends vos réactions ;)**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Merlin ouvrit les yeux, se sentant étrangement apaisé malgré sa courte nuit de sommeil. Sa discussion avec Arthur y était pour beaucoup et il devait bien se l'avouer, la réaction du prince l'avait surpris, de la meilleure des façons, notamment sur la mort de Balinor. Merlin avait dû faire son deuil à l'abri des regards, Gaius avait compris sa peine mais n'avait pas cherché à le déculpabiliser, la libération du dragon et les nombreuses morts résultaient de ses actions et décisions. C'était pour cela qu'il avait confié une partie de la vérité à Gwen, parce qu'elle était la seule pouvant comprendre sa peine et sa douleur. Voir un père mourir sous ses yeux, même en n'ayant eu que quelques heures en sa compagnie, était quelque chose de profondément choquant et blessant. Gwen l'avait soutenu et réconforté et Merlin, sans vraiment réussir à se pardonner, avait recommencé à vivre et maintenant il pouvait en parler avec Arthur sans avoir peur ou honte de ce qu'il ressentait.

Le prince n'avait plus rien à voir avec le crétin méprisable du tout début et c'était réconfortant de voir que, finalement, Merlin avait une bonne influence sur le futur roi.

La porte de la chambre claqua violemment faisant sursauter Merlin, le sorcier s'extirpant de ses draps avec rapidité, une telle entrée ne pouvait être Arthur, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Arthur !, hurla Gwen en se précipitant à ses côtés en se saisissant de ses mains. Je vous en prie vous devez faire quelque chose pour Merlin !

_ Gwen ?!, s'étonna Merlin. Mais qu'est-ce que…

_ Majesté, les interrompit le serviteur personnel du roi. Le roi requiert votre présence de toute urgence.

Gwen hoqueta, une main se posant sur ses lèvres, ses yeux se troublant de larmes. Merlin l'observa quelques secondes, prêt à lui demander des explications quand le serviteur se racla la gorge, un mouvement de main lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait obéir immédiatement.

Qu'est-ce qu'Arthur avait _encore _fait ?

Merlin sentit son estomac se tordre, l'appréhension le gagnant progressivement, Arthur avait-il usé de magie devant tous ? Merlin intercepta un mouvement dans le couloir, Morgana l'observant avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres, la jeune femme les accompagnants vers la salle du trône, Gwen sur ses talons. Est-ce que la pupille du roi avait finalement révélé qu'il avait tenté de la tuer en l'empoisonnant ?

Si tel était le cas, Merlin n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse avoir assez d'influence pour sauver la vie d'Arthur. Et lui qui pensait que tout irait pour le mieux maintenant qu'Arthur savait réellement tout. Enfin presque tout.

_ Arthur !, l'apostropha le roi en le voyant entrer dans la salle du trône.

_ Majesté, salua Merlin en croisant les mains derrière son dos, prêt à tout entendre.

_ Je ne puis tolérer un tel comportement dans ma propre maison !, s'exclama Uther furieusement. Ton comportement laxiste envers ton serviteur ne peut plus durer Arthur, cela doit cesser _immédiatement_ !

_ Pardonnez mon ignorance _Père_ mais j'ignore ce que Merlin a pu faire pour susciter une telle effervescence, répondit calmement le sorcier, choisissant ses mots avec prudence.

_ Attaquer deux serviteurs tel un animal sans éducation, voilà ce qu'a fait ton serviteur !, souffla Uther. Sans aucune raison. Les pauvres garçons ont été menés auprès de Gaius. Si les gardes ne s'en étaient pas mêlés, pour sûr qu'ils seraient morts maintenant.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'Arthur avait fait ? Avait-il perdu la raison ? Si Merlin réussissait à les sortir de cette situation, il tuerait Arthur et sa crétinerie royale lui-même !

_ Je suis persuadé que Merlin a une bonne raison, tempéra le sorcier.

_ Je n'en ai que faire de ses raisons, lâcha Uther furieux. Il mérite une punition à la hauteur de sa faute, il m'apparaît à présent qu'il ne peut continuer à te servir.

_ Vous n'y pensez pas Père !, s'exclama Merlin avec stupeur, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre de vue Arthur et son corps. Merlin est un bon serviteur et un pacifiste, raisonna le sorcier. Laissez-moi lui parler et j'aurais le fin mot de cette histoire.

_ Ou je pourrais le bannir du royaume, continua Uther sans prêter attention à Merlin. Je sais qu'il est le pupille de Gaius mais sa punition doit servir d'exemple à tous ceux qui pensent qu'ils peuvent agir sans la moindre éducation dans mon château.

_ Majesté, je ne puis accepter votre requête, contra le valet. Merlin est un bon serviteur et quelqu'un en qui j'ai pleinement confiance. Il sera puni et mis à l'épreuve, je puis vous le jurer mais je refuse qu'il soit banni du royaume.

Uther l'observa intensément, Morgana se rapprochant d'eux, Merlin en avait presque oublié sa présence. Si la jeune femme annonçait qu'il l'avait empoisonné, Arthur était bon pour la peine de mort avant la fin de l'heure. La noble plongea son regard dans celui de Merlin, un sourire de pure satisfaction s'installant sur ses lèvres carmin. Cette situation lui plaisait amplement cela se voyait.

_ Le roi a raison Arthur, annonça Morgana d'une voix calme. Il apporte la honte au sein de notre maison, vous avez trop longtemps fermé les yeux sur ses actes et ses fautes.

Merlin serra les poings de colère, il avait nourri l'espoir que peut-être la noble finirait par retrouver la raison mais si elle cherchait à précipiter sa chute, le sorcier ne se laisserait pas faire sans rien tenter. C'était de sa survie dont il était question et celle d'Arthur.

_ Je ne pense pas que vous soyez la mieux placée pour critiquer les actes et les fautes d'autrui Morgana, répliqua froidement Merlin. Aussi je vous conseille de rester en dehors d'affaires qui ne vous concernent nullement.

Morgana se figea, son regard se durcissant face aux paroles du sorcier. Uther lui-même se tourna surpris vers celui qu'il supposait être Arthur, étonné par de telles paroles.

_ Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton, souffla Morgana.

_ Je demande à ce que votre pupille se retire de cette salle Majesté, répondit Merlin en ignorant la jeune femme, préférant plonger son regard dans celui du roi. Merlin est mon serviteur et non le sien, elle n'a rien à faire ici et rien à dire à ce propos. Ce sont des affaires de régence concernant le royaume et le peuple vivant au sein de nos murs, des affaires pour les hommes et non pour la sensibilité des femmes, argua Merlin d'une voix froide, se retenant de grimacer face au grotesque de ses mots.

_ Très bien, consentit le roi après quelques secondes. Morgana laissez-nous, je vous prie.

La jeune femme s'offusqua, prête à argumenter avant de se détourner, non sans lancer un regard dédaigneux à Merlin, quittant rapidement la salle, Gwen la suivant en silence.

_ Majesté, laissez-moi régler cette histoire avec Merlin, demanda le sorcier avec autorité. Si je ne suis pas capable de punir mon propre serviteur, comment puis-je punir ceux qui oseront s'attaquer à Camelot.

_ Il sera sous ta responsabilité Arthur, l'avertit le roi. A la moindre remarque, au moindre problème le concernant, il ne sera pas le seul à subir ma colère.

_ Je comprends, il ne fera plus honte à la maison Pendragon, vous en avez ma parole.

**oOo**

Merlin prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et calmer le rythme infernal de son cœur, il avait vraiment cru que la fin, _leur fin_ était proche. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul, il comprenait à quel point il avait été sur le point de tout perdre. Au nom de quoi Arthur avait-il pu agir aussi imprudemment ? Parce que malgré la colère qu'il ressentait, il connaissait son ami, il avait dû se passer quelque chose pour qu'il perde ainsi son sang-froid. Merlin ne l'avait vu qu'une seule et unique fois se laisser réellement aller à la colère et à la haine et Uther avait failli perdre la vie ce jour-là…

Merlin frissonna en se rappelant ce jour où il avait hésité, une nouvelle fois, à sauver la vie d'Uther. Apprendre qu'Arthur était né de la magie l'avait profondément choqué. Il avait vu Arthur se briser devant lui, son ami était devenu sous ses yeux, un véritable livre ouvert pour lui et puis il avait vu le sourire satisfait de Morgause et Merlin avait compris que si Arthur tuait son propre père, il ne serait jamais capable de se relever d'une telle épreuve et Albion sombrerait dans les ténèbres.

Il ne voulait plus jamais voir Arthur dans un tel état de détresse alors qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'Arthur craque une nouvelle fois ? Il savait qu'Arthur était fragilisé par ces derniers jours, par ses nombreuses découvertes mais Arthur était fort alors pourquoi ?

Il avait besoin de réponses seulement il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter Arthur mis aux fers dans les cachots. Inspirant profondément, Merlin prit la direction de l'atelier de Gaius, voulant se rassurer sur l'état de santé des deux serviteurs agressés par Arthur.

_ Je savais que tu viendrais, l'accueillit Gaius en se levant.

_ Comment vont-ils ?

_ Mieux maintenant, le rassura le médecin en l'invitant à s'installer, vérifiant que le couloir était vide avant de fermer la porte de son atelier. As-tu vu Arthur ?

Merlin garda le silence, son regard posé sur les deux serviteurs endormis allongés sur deux lits de fortune. Suivant le regard de son protégé, Gaius alla chercher la théière et deux tasses avant de les déposer sur la table.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils sont profondément endormis grâce à une de mes potions, l'informa Gaius. Potion que j'ai renforcée par de la magie.

_ Est-ce que…Arthur a usé de magie ?

_ Non, seulement de ses poings, répondit le médecin en s'installant, forçant Merlin à s'asseoir aussi. Ils ont quelques côtes cassées, le visage contusionné et une commotion cérébrale. Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, ils sont chanceux qu'Arthur ait été dans ton corps et non dans le sien, votre force musculaire est différente, c'est sans doute ce qui les a sauvés en plus de l'intervention des gardes.

_ Et qu'Arthur n'ait pas eu une épée…, souffla Merlin.

_ Ils guériront Merlin, lui assura Gaius. Comment s'est passée ton entrevue avec Uther ?

Merlin souffla longuement en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. Gaius lui serra le bras avec affection, Merlin se laissant aller quelques secondes à cette marque d'affection.

_ J'ai réussi à éviter le pire, finit par répondre le sorcier. Uther voulait le bannir du royaume et j'ai bien cru que Morgana allait avouer que j'avais essayé de la tuer.

_ Morgana ?, s'étonna Gaius.

_ Elle était présente, elle était du même avis qu'Uther, _Merlin_ devait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. J'ai réussi à l'écarter mais… Je vais devoir me montrer dur et autoritaire avec Arthur, Uther m'a clairement fait comprendre que si Arthur causait de nouveaux problèmes, nous subirions ensemble son courroux…

_ Tu dois parler à Arthur et essayer de comprendre ce qui a pu se passer.

_ Oui…, acquiesça Merlin. Juste laissez-moi le temps de m'y préparer, j'ai besoin d'être un moment seul.

**oOo**

Morgana observait Gwen depuis son miroir, surprise par le comportement de sa servante, Morgana s'était presque attendue à devoir justifier son choix d'avoir approuvé le bannissement de Merlin mais Gwen était restée silencieuse et distraite dans son travail. Elle n'était pas habituée à voir sa servante aussi soumis et craintive.

Délaissant sa coiffeuse, Morgana s'approcha doucement de la métisse, posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, surprise face à la réponse de Gwen. La jeune femme avait violemment sursauté avant de laisser tomber la carafe d'eau qu'elle tenait à la main.

_ Ma Dame, souffla Gwen. Je suis désolée, s'empressa d'ajouter Gwen ramassant hâtivement les morceaux de la carafe brisée.

Morgana la stoppa, s'emparant des mains de la jeune femme, la forçant à affronter son regard. Il avait quelque chose qui n'allait décidément pas avec Gwen.

_ Gwen, répondit doucement Morgana. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

_ Tout va bien Ma Dame, se dégagea Gwen, Morgana remarquant la marque violacée que la servante portait au poignet.

_ Qui t'a fait ça ?, demanda froidement la noble.

Gwen ramena son poignet blessé contre sa poitrine, se détournant de la jeune femme, les larmes se mettant à couler sur ses joues. Elle avait l'impression d'être une lâche, incapable d'avoir pu prendre la défense de Merlin, trop terrifiée parce que le roi aurait pu dire et par les deux hommes que Merlin avait corrigés.

_ Il s'agit des deux serviteurs que Merlin a agressé ?, comprit Morgana.

_ Cela fait des semaines qu'ils essayent de nous intimider Merlin et moi pour avoir nos postes. D'habitude, ils se contentent de regards méprisants et de réflexions désagréables mais ce matin, il en avait vraiment après moi.

Gwen frissonna se revoyant dans le couloir près des cuisines, marchant tranquillement, se demandant quelle robe Morgana pourrait porter quand elle avait heurté un des deux hommes. Adam, le plus cynique des deux. Elle avait su au regard du valet que ce jour-là allait être différent. Adam lui avait agrippé le poignet avec force, serrant tellement que Gwen avait fini par pousser un léger cri. Merlin était arrivé quand Adam avait commencé à la secouer et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, le valet s'était retrouvé à terre, Merlin le dominant, un regard de pure haine peint sur le visage.

_ Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?, gronda Morgana.

_ Parce que je ne voulais pas leur donner de l'importance, je pensais qu'avec le temps, ils finiraient par se lasser…Alors quand Merlin les a vu essayer de me faire du mal, il a…Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, souffla Gwen.

Morgana prit Gwen dans ses bras, la réconfortant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle était reconnaissante envers Merlin pour ce qu'il avait fait pour son amie mais cela n'effacerait pas tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui reprocher.

**oOo**

Le garde ouvrit la porte du cachot, saluant Merlin avant de s'éloigner, le sorcier le suivant du regard durant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Arthur. Le prince s'était levé dès qu'il l'avait aperçu faisant cliqueter les chaînes autour de ses poignets.

Merlin pénétra dans la cellule, Arthur s'approchant en tendant les poignets.

_ Dépêche-toi Merlin, enlève-moi ça, ordonna Arthur.

_ Ce n'est pas si simple Arthur, répondit Merlin en commençant à faire les cent pas. Avez-vous seulement idée à quel point cela a été difficile de plaider en votre faveur auprès du roi.

_ Je savais que tu me sortirais de là, répliqua Arthur en haussant les épaules. Maintenant retire-moi ça, c'est désagréable.

_ Et bien justement je ne peux pas !, tonna Merlin. J'ai promis que vous seriez puni pour votre acte. C'était ça ou le bannissement et croyez-moi, votre père vous voulait très loin de Camelot avant la fin de la journée alors non, vous gardez les chaînes.

_ Tu n'es pas sérieux ?, s'écria Arthur en écarquillant les yeux.

_ J'ai l'air de plaisanter peut-être, souffla Merlin acerbe. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Arthur ?

_ Tu ne le sais pas ?, s'étonna le prince.

_ Eh bien non, j'étais trop occupé à essayer de vous garder ici et en un seul morceau.

_ Ces deux serviteurs qui en ont après vous, ce matin ils s'en sont pris physiquement à Guenièvre et quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai…perdu le contrôle.

_ Je vois, finit par répondre Merlin.

Cela expliquait tout finalement. Guenièvre la seule femme qu'Arthur aimait en prétendant le contraire. Combien de fois Merlin l'avait-il vu suivre du regard la jeune femme, surpris perdu dans ses pensées avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait essayé d'en parler avec le prince mais s'était toujours fait remettre à sa place. Arthur niait tout en bloc et pourtant ses actes prouvaient le contraire.

Merlin n'était pas quelqu'un de violent mais si c'était lui qui avait surpris les deux hommes à faire du mal à son amie, il aurait plus que réagi comme le prince, seulement lui aurait utilisé sa magie et les blessures des deux hommes auraient été pires. Il savait de quoi il était capable sous le coup de la colère.

Arthur vit la colère de Merlin s'estomper progressivement, le prince sentant le nœud dans son estomac se détendre quand il comprit que Merlin ne lui tiendrait pas rancune de sa réaction, il savait que le sorcier aurait réagi aussi violemment. Et puis, il avait dû affronter une colère du roi et d'après ce que Merlin lui avait dit, il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'être encore debout sur ses deux jambes.

_ Comment va-t-elle ?, demanda doucement Arthur, les joues légèrement rosées.

_ Je l'ignore, j'irais la voir plus tard, répondit le sorcier. C'est elle qui est venue me prévenir que vous aviez des problèmes.

_ Frappe-moi, ordonna soudainement Arthur, prenant Merlin par surprise.

_ Quoi ?, s'étonna Merlin.

_ Frappe-moi au visage, mon père s'attendra à ce que je t'aie corrigé, expliqua Arthur d'une voix claire.

_ Mais…, non je ne vais sûrement pas vous frapper, réfuta Merlin.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as jamais eu envie, répliqua Arthur en s'approchant du sorcier.

_ J'ai toujours envie de vous frapper, soupira Merlin. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour…

Arthur le frappa au ventre lui coupant la respiration, Merlin se redressant avec raideur avant de le frapper au visage, Arthur sentant sa lèvre se couper face au coup et à la bague que Merlin portait à son doigt.

_ Crétin, soupira Merlin en comprenant qu'Arthur l'avait poussé à le frapper. Vous restez aux fers pendant les trois prochains jours, il est fort probable que le roi vous fasse mettre au pilori aussi. Quand vous serez sorti, on réfléchira à comment faire en sorte que la punition paraisse crédible aux yeux de tous.

Arthur acquiesça avec un sourire, en retournant s'asseoir sur la paillasse de paille.

_ Et Arthur, s'il vous plaît, cessez de faire votre crétin sans cervelle, sourit Merlin. J'aimerais vraiment récupérer mon corps en bon état.

**oOo**

Morgana se dirigea vers les cachots du fond, vérifiant que les gardes ne l'avaient pas aperçue, avant de prendre la direction de la cellule de Merlin. Il était temps qu'elle lui avoue tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Son sauvetage envers Guenièvre n'était pas suffisant pour racheter toutes ses fautes.

S'approchant doucement de la cellule, Morgana observa le valet jouer avec la pomme de son dîner, Arthur avait donc veillé à ce que Merlin ait de quoi manger malgré son emprisonnement. L'héritier n'avait pas eu tant d'égards à son sujet quand Uther l'avait fait mettre aux fers. Il l'avait tout de même laissé passer une nuit complète au cachot.

_ Morgana, la salua Arthur, surpris de voir le regard de la jeune femme se voiler.

_ Ne va pas croire Merlin que ton acte d'héroïsme envers Gwen change quoi que ce soit entre nous, souffla la jeune femme, ses mains serrant les barreaux de la cellule.

Arthur soupira en se relevant, comprenant qu'il allait encore devoir faire face à des confessions concernant Merlin. Est-ce que son ami savait absolument tout sur tout le monde ? Seulement le ton de Morgana était dur et froid, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir autant de haine sur le visage de celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur.

Faisant le choix de garder le silence pour ne pas dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, Arthur vit Morgana serrer avec force les barreaux, faisant blanchir ses articulations.

_ As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir ce jour-là…, murmura avec fureur la noble.

_ Morgana…

_ Quand j'ai compris que c'était toi alors que la gourde m'échappait.

Morgana se colla totalement à la porte, consciente que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues mais elle avait besoin de dire ce qu'elle avait éprouvé ce jour-là. Trop longtemps, elle avait gardé cela à l'intérieur d'elle-même, même Morgause n'avait jamais su ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

_ C'était comme si je criais, souffla Morgana. Je sentais ma respiration se bloquer et le poison couler dans mes veines. Et j'hurlais…j'hurlais tellement fort dans ma tête mais aucun son ne pouvait franchir mes lèvres. Personne ne pouvait entendre ma détresse.

Arthur sentit des frissons s'emparer de lui, la magie en lui se mettant presque à pleurer contre sa peau. Est-ce que Merlin avait vraiment tenté de tuer Morgana ?

_ Je te voyais face à moi, tu étais si pâle Merlin, je voyais tes larmes couler et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu me faisais ça…

_ Taisez-vous…, souffla Arthur, voulant coller ses mains contre ses oreilles.

_ Non, cracha Morgana. Non ! J'ai besoin de te le dire Merlin, tu as fait de moi celle que je suis aujourd'hui ! Quand tu m'as donné ce poison, tel un lâche, j'ai senti mon cœur se briser. J'avais tellement confiance en toi et d'un coup je me sentais vide, seule et trahie.

_ Morgana…

_ Tu étais mon ami Merlin, celui qui m'a écouté et réconforté quand j'ai découvert mes pouvoirs, tu voulais tellement m'aider et moi…moi je t'ai laissé faire ! Je t'ai tout donné ! Ma confiance, mon cœur et ma vie ! Je t'ai donné de l'importance et toi…toi tu m'as empoisonné pour sauver ton précieux Arthur et Camelot !

Arthur se recula face aux paroles de la jeune femme, blessé, surpris et complètement perdu. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir les larmes de rage et de désespoir dans les yeux de Morgana, il ne voulait plus ressentir la magie de Merlin qui gémissait de tristesse à l'intérieur de son corps.

_ Quand je me suis réveillée, Morgause me veillait et elle m'a dit que tu avais négocié ma vie contre le sort. Elle m'a dit que tu avais été prêt à me laisser mourir si elle n'arrêtait pas l'enchantement et je te revoyais dans ma tête. Toi et ton satané de sourire, toi et tes yeux trop bleus, toi, toi et encore toi… J'étais comme vide à l'intérieur de moi, personne ne peut comprendre à quel point ça fait mal de voir celui en qui tu as tellement d'espoir et de sentiments te briser en mille morceaux. Et puis mon désespoir a fini par se transformer en rage et je me suis jurée de te faire payer. Tu payeras Merlin et j'entraînerai ton précieux Arthur dans ta chute.

Arthur fut incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, Morgana l'observant quelques secondes avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Le prince se laissa tomber sur sa paillasse, des sanglots le secouant, tandis que la magie explosait de son corps, faisant trembler les murs de sa cellule. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, Arthur serra ses bras autour de lui ne voulant plus penser à rien.

**oOo**

**TBC...**

* * *

**Alors vous l'aviez vu venir celle-là ? ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

Je vous dois quelques explications pour ce chapitre. Ou du moins, pour le personnage de_** Misha.**_ Misha est arrivé sur le papier, un jour j'étais à Lyon en attente d'un entretien et que j'étais bloquée pour commencer ce chapitre. La playlist aidant Misha est né ! Et je dois dire qu'à la base, je m'étais dit qu'il serait _"personnage jetable on en entendra plus parler"_ sauf que Misha, mon cerveau et mon imagination en ont décidé autrement !

Depuis Misha est devenu un personnage récurrent, qui je l'espère vous plaira, parce que personnellement j'adore écrire sur lui, mon cerveau fourmille d'idées pour ce personnage. Il est mon personnage coup de cœur de cette fic, je sais c'est bête en tant qu'auteur d'avoir un personnage favori sur sa propre fic mais sa naissance n'était pas prévue mais je l'adore et du coup et bien Misha quoi. Je sais sa vie, les épreuves qu'il a enduré, la relation qui le lie à sa sœur, la relation qu'il aura avec Arthur et Merlin, ce qu'il va faire pour Camelot. Bref je sais tout !

Bon j'arrête ma tirade. Les explications commencent dans ce chapitre, les révélations se poursuivent et si je devais vous donner un conseil entre ce chapitre et celui de la semaine prochaine, c'est d'être attentif aux détails, je vais omettre quelque chose, volontairement.

Bon cette fois je me tais, le but n'est pas de faire un chapitre dans le chapitre. Alors bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

**5.**

Misha réajusta son uniforme, saluant d'un signe de tête ces collègues de la garde de nuit. Le soldat était arrivé à Camelot, il y avait moins d'un an de cela, avec l'espoir et la volonté de se faire de l'argent rapidement en commerçant avant de finalement s'enrôler dans les forces armées de Camelot, il n'avait pas été particulièrement ravi de se voir donner des ordres mais cela s'était avéré être un moyen des plus rapides pour gagner quelques pièces d'or le plus honnêtement possible. Il avait promis à sa jeune sœur de se ranger et son emploi lui avait permis d'acquérir une petite maisonnée dans la ville basse. Il passait plus de temps en poste qu'auprès de sa sœur mais il pouvait lui offrir les soins dont elle avait besoin. Si Misha l'avait pu, il aurait passé les tests pour devenir chevalier mais il n'était que simple roturier, fils de roturier.

Son arrivée ne s'était pas faite sans mal et convaincre sa sœur de venir vivre à Camelot s'était avéré être plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Elle avait peur du Roi Uther, seul Gaius avait réussi à apaiser les craintes de la jeune femme en améliorant sa condition physique, leur permettant de vivre correctement depuis leur arrivée. Il devait beaucoup au médecin de la cour qui ne lui demandait presque rien en échange de ces services.

Misha secoua la tête, ressasser de telles pensées ne lui permettrait pas de passer une journée sereine à son poste. Il n'aimait pas garder les cachots, il préférait largement patrouiller dans la forêt ou être sur les remparts, rester confiné et enfermé dans un espace clos l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise, s'il n'avait pas eu à cœur sa promesse de devenir respectable, Misha aurait repris la route depuis bien longtemps.

Un mouvement attira son attention, Misha se mettant au garde à vous en voyant approcher le Prince Héritier du royaume. Le chef des chevaliers tenait un trousseau de clefs dans sa main droite, saluant rapidement Misha, celui-ci lui emboîtant le pas, il savait que le valet était enchaîné.

Il avait entendu parler de l'altercation du valet personnel du prince avec deux autres serviteurs et Misha devait bien reconnaître, qu'il avait été impressionné par l'ampleur des blessures, qu'il avait aperçues sur les deux serviteurs, quand ceux-ci avaient été bannis de Camelot sur ordre de Dame Morgana, Merlin paraissait si frêle…

L'histoire avait vite fait le tour du château et de la ville basse, Merlin le gentil, serviable et souriant Merlin avait envoyé deux hommes de deux fois sa stature à l'infirmerie du médecin de la cour, pour défendre Gwen, la servante de la pupille du roi.

Les murmures et les rumeurs avaient enflé à la taverne pendant deux soirs consécutifs, certains s'indignant face à la première décision du Roi de bannir le serviteur, sans l'intervention du prince, le serviteur serait très loin du royaume. C'était ce qui l'avait le plus surpris quand il était arrivé à Camelot. Le prince et son valet personnel, Arthur et Merlin.

C'était étrange de les voir évoluer de ses propres yeux, les deux hommes étant bien souvent inconscients qu'ils étaient épiés par tous. Arthur ne se déplaçait jamais sans Merlin, alors qu'on lui avait confié que le précédent serviteur attitré du prince ne participait pas au quart des sorties du prince, seulement Arthur semblait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans avoir Merlin dans son champ de vision et la réciproque était vraie, Merlin n'était jamais bien loin d'Arthur même quand le prince semblait énervé contre le jeune homme. Il y avait aussi l'histoire qu'on lui avait raconté quand il était entré dans la garde, le prince défiant pour la toute première fois le roi, pour aller chercher une fleur permettant de sauver son valet empoisonné quand celui-ci avait bu le poison à la place du prince. Arthur respectait Merlin et Misha l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises, quand il était de surveillance près de la porte princière, écouter et prendre en considération l'avis du valet. C'était une sensation bizarre quand il les regardait, comme s'ils étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce, prêts à tout l'un pour l'autre, un peu comme sa sœur et lui. Peut-être que la noblesse n'était pas une cause perdue finalement.

Alors entendre que le prince avait défendu et plaidé pour son serviteur, avait renforcé l'image de bien qu'il avait de lui, quand bien même celui-ci ignorait jusqu'à sa présence et son nom. La porte du cachot s'ouvrit, le prince lui ordonnant de libérer son serviteur de ses chaînes.

_ Merci Misha, le remercia Arthur en se massant les poignets, dévoilant une peau meurtrie par les chaînes.

Misha offrit un sourire à Arthur, il aimait bien le serviteur du prince aussi, un homme maladroit au grand cœur. Peut-être qu'un soir, ils pourraient aller boire un verre à la taverne ensemble, il faudrait qu'il en parle au valet mais celui-ci n'avait probablement pas la tête à cela, surtout qu'il allait être mis à l'épreuve. Saluant le prince et le serviteur, Misha quitta la cellule, le valet les dépassant rapidement sans même adresser un regard au prince, c'était intriguant mais cela ne le concernait pas.

Gravissant rapidement les escaliers, Arthur parcouru les couloirs avec vitesse ne prêtant aucune attention à Merlin. Le sorcier arriva à sa suite quand Arthur se laissa aller sur son lit en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Le matelas ferme mais moelleux lui manquait cruellement. Arthur avait conscience que Merlin l'observait, se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué le prince pour se montrer si froid. Ils avaient besoin de parler et ils parleraient mais pour le moment, il voulait profiter de son lit, de sa chambre, de la joie d'avoir quitté les cachots.

_ Je vous ai préparé un bain Arthur, l'informa Merlin. La température doit être idéale et des vêtements propres vous attendent sur le paravent. Gwen ne devrait pas tarder à venir vous apporter un plateau, j'ai entendu dire que vous n'aviez presque pas mangé ces trois derniers jours ne gardant que l'eau et le pain. Evitez de trop amaigrir mon corps, sourit le sorcier avec un froncement de sourcils, Arthur l'ignorait toujours. Bien je vous laisse, je viendrai plus tard.

**oOo**

Morgana caressait, d'un air discret, le bracelet que Morgause lui avait donné pour empêcher ses visions de venir la terroriser la nuit. Elle n'en avait plus eu depuis plus d'un an, pourtant cette nuit, elle avait senti un tiraillement familier la tirer de son sommeil mais la vision s'était estompée avant que Morgana ne puisse voir la première image. Si elle n'avait pas porté ce bracelet aurait-elle eu une vision de Merlin essayant de l'empoisonner ? Cette question n'avait eu de cesse de la hanter.

Confronter Merlin sur ses agissements l'avait libéré d'un poids, elle se sentait en paix avec elle-même, plus sereine et plus réfléchie. Morgause lui avait demandé de faire croire à tous et plus particulièrement à Merlin, qu'elle ne leur tenait pas rigueur de ce qui avait pu se passer ce fameux jour. Cela lui avait coûté de dire à Merlin qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Et puis, le valet était venu lui apporter des fleurs avec un sourire sincère et le regard trop brillant et Morgana l'avait détesté pour l'emprise qu'il avait sur ses émotions, même après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle lui en voulait toujours mais sa haine semblait apaisée depuis cette confrontation. Voir la culpabilité et la douleur dans les yeux de Merlin l'avait en quelque sorte libérée, elle n'était plus la seule à souffrir de ce maudit enchantement et poison.

Morgause avait pris soin d'elle, Morgause l'avait sauvé… Mais jamais la sorcière ne lui avait dit comment le sortilège de sommeil avait pu l'épargner _elle_. Parfois, Morgana rêvait d'une rencontre dans la forêt où Morgause lui demandait de choisir son camp et Morgana la choisissait elle, parce qu'elle était emplie de colère contre Uther, elle lui en voulait pour tellement de choses, pourtant elle avait toujours cru que c'était un rêve mais son bracelet la réveillait toujours avant la fin de son rêve, brouillant les images. Morgause l'avait éduquée à la magie, renforçant sa haine envers Uther, Merlin et Arthur seulement Morgana n'avait jamais détesté Arthur, n'est-ce pas ? Elle pouvait être jalouse quelquefois mais Arthur n'avait jamais été son ennemi, ils avaient grandi ensemble, grimpés dans les arbres alors que leurs nourrices leur interdisaient, couru dans les couloirs du château alors qu'ils venaient de chaparder des brioches en cuisine. Elle avait toujours aimé Arthur comme son frère…

Morgana secoua la tête en soufflant, revenir à Camelot lui avait semblé être la meilleure des façons de précipiter la chute d'Uther seulement cela réveillait en elle des questions qu'elle avait enterré au plus profond pour ne pas avoir à chercher de réponses. Elle était perdue, déchirée entre Arthur et Morgause, intimidée par ce que Merlin réussissait à réveiller en elle.

_ Ma Dame, l'interpella Gwen la sortant de ses pensées.

La servante lui tendit une étole d'un bleu nuit de toute beauté, la finesse du tissu glissait sur ses doigts, lui apprenant que cela avait dû coûter une certaine somme.

_ Je tenais à vous remercier pour les deux serviteurs, sourit Gwen.

_ Tu n'aurais pas dû Gwen, cela a dû te coûter une fortune, la gronda gentiment la noble, serrant l'étole contre elle avec bonheur.

Gwen fit voler ses boucles avec un petit sourire réchauffant le cœur de Morgana. Guenièvre lui avait manqué durant l'année passée aux côtés de Morgause. Sa sœur n'était que haine et colère alors que Gwen n'avait toujours été que gentillesse et douceur.

_ Gwen ?, demanda doucement la noble. Parle-moi de l'année écoulée.

Gwen se figea, un froncement de sourcils de surprise et d'interrogation peint sur le visage. Allant se poster derrière la jeune femme, la servante s'empara d'une brosse commençant à brosser avec douceur les longs cheveux de la noble.

_ Le roi n'a jamais perdu espoir, finit par dire Gwen. Il a envoyé Arthur fouiller tout le royaume et les royaumes voisins, même chez les ennemis de Camelot. Arthur et Merlin ont passé plus de temps à cheval qu'au château. Quand ils revenaient, Arthur était souvent brimé par le roi, il l'accusait de ne pas vous retrouver, il le blâmait pour tout.

Morgana ferma les yeux, n'ayant aucune difficulté à imaginer les reproches qu'Uther avait dû faire à Arthur, elle connaissait la colère de l'homme mais aussi sa folie. Elle en avait souvent fait les frais.

_ Arthur en a voulu à Merlin autant qu'à lui-même, continua Gwen. Parce qu'il vous a laissée seule pour combattre… quand il est revenu et qu'il a appris votre disparition… quelque chose a disparu dans son regard, je crois que c'est pour cela qu'il n'a jamais protesté, même quand certaines sources n'étaient pas fiables, parce qu'il voulait vous retrouver. Je crois qu'il a fallu du temps à Merlin et Arthur pour réussir à passer outre la douleur de votre disparition. Arthur n'a vraiment pas été tendre avec Merlin, le petit tyran des dernières années n'était rien à comparer à ça. Merlin ne s'est jamais plaint, je crois qu'il se sentait aussi coupable qu'Arthur.

Morgana sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et une boule se former dans sa gorge, elle s'était tellement focalisée sur sa colère, qu'elle ne s'était jamais demandée ce qui avait pu se passer à Camelot. Et puis, Morgause lui avait appris à taire ses émotions. _L'amour est une faiblesse Morgana_, elle n'avait cessé de lui répéter durant de longs mois, _une illusion qui te semble parfaite mais qui finit par te détruire_. Elle le lui avait répété tel un mantra jusqu'à ce que Morgana en fasse sa devise.

_ Je ne sais que ce que Merlin m'a confié, poursuivit la servante. Mais Merlin pensait sincèrement mériter l'ignorance et la froideur d'Arthur, il se rendait responsable de votre malheur comme s'il avait dû faire quelque chose de terrible sans pouvoir l'éviter. Et puis, un jour Arthur s'est remis à lui parler, je crois qu'il en avait besoin parce que malgré tout, Merlin est toujours resté à ses côtés. A chaque départ, j'avais l'espoir de vous voir revenir avec eux, saine et sauve. Ce n'était pas un bon climat pour vivre. Trop de peur, d'espoir et de reproches. Je suis contente de vous savoir en sécurité parmi nous.

Gwen posa une main sur l'épaule de Morgana, la serrant avec affection, la jeune femme posant sa main par-dessus celle de la servante.

_ Je sais que vous en voulez à Merlin, souffla Gwen d'une petite voix. Vous étiez pour le bannir mais je connais Merlin, quoi qu'il ait pu vous faire, il se blâme suffisamment lui-même. Je pense qu'il ne trouvera le repos qu'en obtenant votre pardon.

Gwen lui offrit un sourire contrit avant de la laisser seule, Morgana méditant les paroles de son amie, son regard posé sur le bracelet de Morgause. Avait-elle eu raison de présumer qu'elle ne comptait pour personne ?

Retirant le bracelet, Morgana le rangea dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, une appréhension familière s'installant en elle. Elle avait besoin de réponses et aussi terribles que puissent être ses visions, elle lui avait toujours apporté la vérité.

**oOo**

Merlin revint moins d'une heure plus tard avec un pot dans les mains et un livre coincé sous le bras. Arthur était en train d'ajuster la tunique bleue du sorcier quand Merlin vint se placer face à lui, s'emparant de son poignet droit, remontant la manche du vêtement, son regard se posant sur la peau rougie et écorchée. S'emparant du pot qu'il avait ramené, Merlin étala du baume sur la peau du prince, Arthur s'autorisant un soupir de contentement, la fraîcheur de la crème lui faisait un bien fou.

_ Aloe-vera et lavande, lui apprit Merlin avec un sourire. Le premier baume que Gaius m'ait appris à confectionner. Parfait pour hydrater la peau et l'aider à se réparer, expliqua le sorcier s'emparant du second poignet du prince. Alors, pourquoi m'ignorez-vous ?

Arthur soupira, observant Merlin lui masser la peau avec douceur et application, un air presque professionnel sur le visage.

_ Toutes ces années Merlin, tout ce temps passé à me mentir quand tellement de drames auraient pu être évités.

Arthur vit Merlin se tendre une fraction de seconde, ses doigts serrant brièvement le poignet meurtri du prince.

_ Cela ne fait que peu de temps que vous connaissez la vérité, se défendit Merlin. Je suppose que les habitudes ont la vie dure, réconcilier l'Arthur ignorant à l'homme face à moi, j'ai besoin de temps.

_ Tu as eu une année…un an passé sur les routes à rechercher Morgana et pas une seule fois, il ne t'est venu à l'esprit de me parler des pouvoirs de Morgana ni même de ce que tu lui avais fait ! Tu m'as laissé tout ce temps me culpabiliser, me rendre responsable de sa disparition… Je l'ai cru morte et toi tu n'as rien dit !

_ J'ai dû faire un choix, répliqua Merlin, d'une voix rauque. Et que Dieu me pardonne mais aussi douloureux qu'ait été de faire ce choix, si c'était à refaire, je prendrais exactement la même décision. Morgana contre Camelot.

_ Il devait y avoir un autre moyen !, s'écria Arthur.

_ Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen !, cria à son tour Merlin, resserrant sa prise sur le poignet d'Arthur. Vous croyez que c'était simple pour moi ?! Eh bien, non ce ne l'est pas ! Prendre des décisions qui affectent la vie de tellement de personnes, je n'ai eu de cesse de faire cela ces dernières années… Vous pensez que je n'ai pas de remords pour ce que j'ai fait à Morgana ? Que je ne ressens rien ?!

Arthur garda le silence, observant Merlin tenant toujours son poignet. Quand Morgana était venue confesser ses sentiments et sa rancune à Arthur, le jeune homme avait senti une colère profonde s'emparer de lui, il lui avait fallu ces trois jours d'isolement aux cachots pour faire le point sur toutes les révélations qui l'accablaient depuis ces derniers jours.

Il en avait voulu à Merlin, à un tel point que si le sorcier s'était retrouvé face à lui, il aurait été capable de l'injurier voir même de se montrer violent avec son ami alors qu'il ne levait jamais la main sur Merlin. Les boutades, les objets dans la tête, les petites tapes, tout cela était une expression amicale de sa part mais là, il avait voulu faire mal à Merlin, réellement lui faire mal. Et puis, Arthur avait compris que sa colère était aussi dirigée contre lui. Il avait été si aveugle alors que les faits avaient toujours été devant lui, à portée de lui, il n'avait jamais voulu comprendre. Au final toutes ces décisions difficiles que Merlin avait dû prendre, lui avaient été épargné, des décisions auxquelles il n'aurait pas été prêt à faire face, égoïstement, il en avait été soulagé d'avoir été aussi ignorant. Sa colère avait fini par s'apaiser, Merlin ne cherchait pas à mal, Merlin avait toujours tout fait pour embellir sa vie, alors Arthur avait décidé qu'il serait une équipe, un duo travaillant ensemble sans aucun secret mais pour cela lui devait pousser son ami à la confidence et il n'avait trouvé que l'ignorance et la colère pour forcer Merlin à se dévoiler, Merlin détestait qu'Arthur l'ignore.

_ Je pense que tu as assez massé mon poignet Merlin, souffla Arthur, voyant le sorcier sursauter et se reculer. Jouons cartes sur table Merlin, tu vas tout me dire maintenant et sans rien omettre, parce que si j'apprends que tu m'as menti une nouvelle fois, je ne serai pas aussi conciliant.

Merlin se détourna, mettant de la distance entre eux, préférant aller se poster devant la fenêtre, regardant aveuglement l'animation des habitants et des travailleurs, sans se préoccuper d'Arthur. Morgana était son plus grand regret et son plus grand échec. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se blâmer pour ce qu'elle devenait petit à petit : une femme meurtrie et rongée de colère.

Merlin ferma les yeux se penchant en avant son front reposant contre la fenêtre. Kilgarrah ne voyait en elle que _la sorcière_, une ennemie qu'il devait éliminer, Gaius lui-même, lui avait certifié qu'il ne fallait pas que la jeune femme apprenne la vérité, les conséquences pouvant se révéler terribles, mais au final, n'avait-il pas précipité la noble dans les ténèbres ? Alors qu'il aurait été tellement plus simple de lui avouer la vérité. Morgana avait toujours été douloureusement proche de lui et le sorcier n'avait jamais pu oublier le sentiment de joie et d'allégresse qui s'était emparé de lui, quand il avait cru que la jeune femme avait compris son secret quand il s'était accusé à la place de Gwen, avant de sentir son cœur se serrer en apprenant que Morgana parlait de ses sentiments inexistants pour sa servante.

_ Vous n'avez eu cesse ces dernières années de me traiter de lâche, commença Merlin d'une voix rendue rauque. Et vous n'aviez pas tort, j'ai été un lâche...j'ai préféré croire que je n'avais pas le choix...je m'étais juré de ne pas abandonner Morgana mais je l'ai fait, le jour où elle m'a parlé de sa magie et de ses peurs, ce jour-là j'ai gardé le silence alors que j'aurais pu l'aider, l'écouter et la protéger.

_ C'était quand je t'ai reproché ton affection pour Morgana ?, demanda Arthur. Quand je t'ai dit que le roi aurait ta tête s'il connaissait tes sentiments ?

_ Je vous ai obéi parce que cela m'offrait une porte de sortie, confirma Merlin. Morgause s'est servie de la peur du rejet et de l'abandon de Morgana pour la gagner à sa cause alors que si je...

_ Penses-tu qu'on puisse la sauver ? La ramener près de nous, revoir la Morgana douce et souriante d'avant ?

_ J'aime à le penser certains jours où elle hante mes pensées.

_ Alors essayons !, s'exclama Arthur. Ne comprends-tu pas que tu n'es plus seul Merlin ?! On est partenaires, je surveille tes arrières et toi les miens. Nous devons essayer, nous devons cela à la Morgana à laquelle nous tenons.

Merlin se retourna, fronçant les sourcils en voyant les objets léviter autour d'eux, Arthur avait un air de pure béatitude sur le visage, les iris brillant de paillettes d'or.

_ Arthur ?

_ Tais-toi..., souffla Arthur en inspirant profondément. Ta magie aime beaucoup trop Morgana pour que je réussisse à la contrôler.

Merlin grimaça en baissant les yeux sous le soupir d'Arthur. Il y avait certaines de ses émotions qu'il aurait aimé garder dans le domaine du privé mais sa magie semblait prendre un malin plaisir à tout dévoiler à Arthur.

_ Comment se fait-il que je sois aussi réceptif à la magie ?, s'étonna Arthur faisant blêmir Merlin. Cela ne fait que quelques jours mais je pourrais presque certifier qu'elle communique avec moi et dans une certaine mesure m'obéit, poursuivit le prince, les objets reprenant leurs places initiales.

Arthur reconnut l'expression coupable typiquement _merlinesque _sur les traits de son visage.

_ Merlin ? Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que tu vas encore m'apprendre quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire...

_ Parce que c'est le cas.

**oOo**

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà, on est dimanche jour de publication. Que dire de ce chapitre ? **La fin de The Great Revelation.** J'ai aimé écrire la longue conversation entre Arthur et Merlin, écrire sur Arthur et sur sa prise de conscience est quelque chose dont je ne suis pas prête de me lasser je crois, surtout quand il réfléchit sur Merlin. Mais j'ai aimé écrire ce qu'Arthur pensait sur la prise de risque constante de Merlin. Vous me direz ce que vous pensez de ça ;)

Malgré tout, comme je n'aime pas faire dans la simplicité, on pourrait croire qu'Arthur sait enfin tout, eh bien non, j'ai volontairement omis quelque chose, même si notre idiot national aurait pu le déduire par lui-même... Un bon point ou une question sur la fic pour la personne qui trouve ^^

Et devinez quoi, on voit **Misha** dans ce chapitre !

**Abeille**, va très certainement faire sa danse de la victoire avec ses pouces en avant et tchic et tchac ^^

**Colinou**, j'espère que tu me donneras ton avis sur ce chapitre, ta review a cruellement fait défaut au 5 :p (je rigole bien évidemment, vu que tu m'as dit ce que tu en pensais ailleurs :) )

Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très longue et bonne journée mais surtout : **bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**6.**

Le silence accueillit la déclaration de Merlin, laissant Arthur dans un brouillard opaque duquel il ne parvenait pas à sortir, les sons environnants étaient comme assourdis tandis qu'il comprenait enfin ce que les paroles de Merlin _impliquaient_ vraiment. Arthur ouvrit la bouche, essaya de parler, sa voix se retrouva incapable de franchir ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus douloureux : que son père lui ait menti toute sa vie ou que Merlin avait su la vérité mais l'avait persuadé que Morgause se jouait de lui.

Pourquoi toutes les personnes de son entourage ressentaient le besoin de lui mentir en permanence ? Avait-il les mots _naïf_ et _crédule_ gravés sur le front ?

Merlin fit un pas dans sa direction avant de se stopper, indécis, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Arthur le regarda sans vraiment le voir, incapable de bouger, parler ou même réfléchir, il n'entendait que le bruit sourd de son cœur qui venait de se briser.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette terrible journée où il avait vu pour la toute première fois sa mère, Ygraine Pendragon et Arthur l'avait trouvée tellement belle, des yeux d'une incroyable douceur d'un bleu si semblable aux siens. Durant son enfance, on n'avait cessé de lui dire qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère et Arthur avait enfin pu contempler la véracité des propos tenus. Il l'avait serrée contre lui, enfoui son visage dans les cheveux de sa mère, il avait eu l'impression de se retrouver enfant, protégé, aimé et choyé dans ces bras, c'était indescriptible ce qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant et Arthur s'était senti fort et fier d'être le fils d'une telle femme, pour la première fois, ce n'était pas la culpabilité qui l'avait envahi mais l'amour.

Quand Ygraine lui avait parlé de la traîtrise de son père, Arthur avait senti une chape de plomb tomber dans son estomac, la trahison lui amenant les larmes aux yeux. Quand il avait été en âge de comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas de mère comme les autres enfants, Arthur s'était rendu coupable de la mort d'Ygraine et l'attitude d'Uther durant ses premières années n'avaient fait que renforcer ce sentiment. C'était pour cela qu'il avait été heureux de grandir aux côtés de Morgana, elle était orpheline aussi, c'était ce qui les avait rapproché au début. Tous ses remords, cette culpabilité…pour apprendre que c'était son propre père qui avait été l'investigateur de la mort de sa mère. _Son sang est sur vos mains_, avait-il hurlé à son père. _Vous n'êtes qu'un hypocrite et un menteur…_

_ Si je vous avais laissé le tuer, murmura Merlin. Cela vous aurait brisé, vous n'auriez jamais pu passer outre votre culpabilité, vous seriez devenu comme votre père, haineux envers la magie et…Arthur…Vous êtes un meilleur homme que votre père, ne doutez jamais de cela.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Arthur, une larme se mettant à couler sur sa joue, il comprenait les mots de Merlin, des mots amplis de sagesse mais cela ne changeait pas ce qu'il ressentait. On s'était joué de lui une nouvelle fois.

_ Tu aurais dû me dire la vérité, argua Arthur, d'une voix blanche.

_ Vous savez bien que cela n'aurait fait qu'aggraver la situation, répondit Merlin, d'une voix calme. Mais maintenant, vous savez tout Arthur.

_ Pourtant, tu aurais été le premier heureux de voir mon père mourir, tu l'as bien proposé à Guenièvre !, cracha Arthur.

Merlin hoqueta de surprise, figé, incapable de soutenir le regard froid d'Arthur. La colère du prince était visible sur son visage, c'était étrange de voir une telle fureur sur son propre visage. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait eu des doutes sur la survie du Roi de Camelot, pourtant jamais il n'aurait pu passer à l'acte.

_ Tu aurais eu ce que tu désires tant, poursuivit Arthur avec hargne. La magie aurait eu libre accès dans le royaume, ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites après tout, que la magie soit de nouveau autorisée !

_ Certainement pas de cette manière-là, contra Merlin. Si je devais choisir entre la magie et vous, je vous choisirais _vous_ ! Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser tuer votre père sous la colère et je referais exactement la même chose si cela devait se reproduire. Bien sûr que j'ai hâte de vous voir régner, parce que je pense qu'Uther n'est plus le Grand Roi qu'il a pu être dans sa jeunesse, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vous laisserai lui ôter la vie même si cela veut dire que je doive supporter encore de nombreuses années, la tyrannie envers la magie et l'angoisse constante de finir brûlé en place publique !

Arthur baissa le regard, mouché par les paroles de son serviteur.

_ Mon père a tué ma mère…

_ Et votre père tue des personnes comme moi chaque jour, répliqua Merlin, acerbe. Prenez sur vous et apprenez à observer les situations dans leur globalité et pas seulement avec vos émotions !

Arthur sursauta, posant un regard étonné sur Merlin, jamais son ami ne lui avait parlé avec autant d'autorité.

_ Votre père est beaucoup de choses Arthur mais sûrement pas l'assassin de votre mère seulement un homme mal avisé.

_ Pourquoi le défends-tu ?, s'écria Arthur en s'avançant vers Merlin. Il a du sang sur les mains !

_ Tout comme moi, répliqua le sorcier. Et tout comme vous. Vous connaissez mes sentiments vis-à-vis de votre père Arthur mais Uther n'est pas le seul responsable. C'était Nimueh la sorcière qui a accepté d'accéder à la requête de votre père mais elle était…vile et manipulatrice. Si votre père aurait su que c'était la vie de votre mère contre la vôtre, je doute qu'il aurait accepté le marché.

_ Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

_ Parce que Nimueh m'a trompé aussi, souffla Merlin. C'est la fourberie de cette sorcière qui a créé l'homme qu'est votre père. Elle est l'unique responsable du fléau qu'est devenu Uther Pendragon, elle est autant à blâmer que le roi. Uther savait qu'une vie serait prise et je peux concevoir qu'une vie quelconque sacrifiée ne l'aurait pas empêché de dormir, pour vous avoir vous aux côtés de votre mère et de lui. Une vie pour une vie, c'est l'Equilibre de la vie et de l'Univers. Mais elle a pris Ygraine et déclenché la Purge. La magie a toujours un prix et Uther l'a appris à ses dépens. Il est aveuglé par sa haine, sa douleur et sa culpabilité et honnêtement Arthur, la réaction d'Uther est _compréhensible_, pas pardonnable, pas explicable mais humainement compréhensible.

_ Que veux-tu dire par '_elle m'a trompé aussi'_ ?

Merlin se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Il n'y avait plus de colère dans le regard d'Arthur, seulement une profonde remise en question, c'était quelque chose auquel il était habitué, Arthur avait toujours été un homme impulsif, préférant se braquer et attaquer avant de réfléchir, leur dispute n'était pas bien différente des nombreuses situations qu'ils avaient déjà affrontés ensemble.

Merlin alla s'installer sur une chaise, ses bras reposant sur la table, le regard posé sur un point invisible face à lui. Après quelques secondes, Arthur alla s'installer face à lui, attendant que Merlin prenne la parole.

_ Vous vous souvenez quand vous avez été blessé par la Bête Glapissante ?

_ Oui, frissonna Arthur. Gaius avait dit qu'on ne pouvait survivre à une blessure de cette créature, jusqu'à ce qu'il…, Arthur s'interrompit en fronçant les sourcils. Le remède ne venait pas de Gaius, comprit le prince. Alors j'aurais vraiment dû…

_ Mourir, confirma Merlin. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je m'en mêle. Quand il est devenu clair que vous n'en ressortiriez pas, je me suis rendu sur l'Ile des Fortunés pour faire un pacte avec la magie et avec Nimueh. Ma vie contre la vôtre.

_ Tu as quoi ?!, s'écria Arthur. Merlin !

_ Et qu'aurais-je dû faire ?, demanda le sorcier avec calme. Je suis votre protecteur Arthur, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour que vous viviez.

_ Mais as-tu donc si peu de considération pour ta propre vie Merlin ?, s'exclama Arthur. Tu ne peux pas continuer à te dresser contre tout juste pour moi. As-tu pensé à ce qui se passera une fois que tu ne seras plus présent à mes côtés ?

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, esquiva Merlin. Nimueh m'a donné de l'eau de la Coupe de Vie et j'ai pu vous soigner, durant mon trajet entre l'Ile et Camelot, je m'étais préparé à mourir mais Nimueh s'est jouée de moi. Ce n'était pas ma vie qu'elle a pris malgré mon insistance mais celle de ma mère.

_ Hunith est…

_ Non ! Quand j'ai compris ce qu'avait fait la sorcière, j'ai voulu retourner sur l'Ile mais Gaius m'a devancé et offert sa vie pour celle de ma mère et Nimueh y a consenti.

_ Mais Gaius est vivant, s'étonna Arthur. Je veux dire c'est bien lui qui assure les soins, ce n'est pas une espèce de _mort-vivant_ ou je ne sais quoi ?

Merlin considéra Arthur longuement, se demandant sincèrement si Arthur était sérieux ou essayait de faire de l'humour pour alléger leur conversation. Mais Arthur avait l'air mortellement sérieux…

_ C'est parce que Gaius est vraiment vivant, sourit Merlin, amusé par le soupir de soulagement d'Arthur. Quand je suis arrivé sur l'Ile et que j'ai vu Gaius mort… Ma colère et ma haine envers Nimueh ont totalement débridée ma magie et je l'ai tué, invoquant ainsi le pouvoir de Vie et de Mort que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir, ramenant ainsi Gaius à la vie.

_ Tu peux vraiment faire ça ? Ramener les gens à la vie ?

_ A condition de prendre une autre vie, théoriquement oui je le peux, mais je ne l'ai fait que cette seule et unique fois et sans vraiment savoir comment. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de le refaire et comme je ne peux pas m'entraîner sur cet aspect de mes pouvoirs, cela restera un acte isolé.

_ Tant de puissance Merlin et tu n'as jamais cherché la reconnaissance.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je recherche, répondit simplement Merlin en haussant les épaules.

**oOo**

Gaius accueillit Arthur avec un sourire et une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, un balai dans l'autre, balai que le médecin mit d'autorité dans les mains du prince.

_ Je suis ravi de constater que vous vous portez bien, sourit Gaius. J'ai besoin que vous balayiez le sol de l'atelier et que vous le laviez, Merlin le fait une fois par semaine et on est le jour attribué à cette tâche, annonça le médecin. Et c'est valable pour votre chambre, l'informa le vieil homme en montrant la petite chambre attenante à l'atelier.

_ Je… Je pourrais aller chercher des herbes à la place ?, demanda Arthur avec une grimace, fixant le balai comme s'il risquait de l'attaquer.

_ Merlin s'en est chargé pendant que vous étiez aux cachots, répondit Gaius, en s'emparant de sa trousse de médecin. Je dois aller voir une patiente, si je tarde trop, la soupe se trouve dans le pot sur la cheminée et les assiettes à leur endroit habituel.

_ Mais…

_ Vous vous en sortirez très bien Arthur, le rassura Gaius avant de quitter l'atelier laissant le prince seul.

Arthur considéra le balai avant de balayer la pièce du regard, Merlin le faisait constamment, il pouvait bien le faire aussi non ? Après tout, il avait reçu une éducation supérieure à celle de son valet, il pouvait bien _nettoyer_ une pièce…

Toutes à ses interrogations, Arthur ne vit pas la porte de l'atelier s'entrouvrir, Gaius observant le prince avec un sourire, l'amusement clairement visible sur son visage. Arthur dans son ignorance des tâches ménagères et de servitudes offrait une version plus au moins crédible de son pupille, même si le médecin devrait probablement repasser le balai derrière le prince, Arthur créant plus de poussière qu'il en éliminait avec ses mouvements trop raides et rapides sur le plancher.

Gaius secoua la tête, refermant la porte sans bruit, ses pensées se tournant vers la patiente qu'il devait aller ausculter.

**oOo**

Morgana descendit de cheval, son regard balayant la forêt aux alentours, satisfaite de ne trouver aucun garde, druide ou autre créature vivante si ce n'était elle-même et sa monture Aristo. Flattant son cheval, la jeune femme l'attacha à un tronc d'arbre avant de lui donner une sucrerie, Aristo la remerciant d'un léger coup de tête, amenant un doux sourire sur les lèvres de Morgana.

Aristo et les ballades équestres lui avaient cruellement manqué durant cette année passée aux côtés de Morgause. Sa sœur ne la laissait jamais sortir du château en ruine dans lequel elles avaient vécu, et les rares fois où Morgana avait émis le souhait de voir autre chose que les murs de pierre les entourant, Morgause l'avait réprimandée, _sévèrement_ réprimandée pour se détourner de son initiation magique.

Morgana n'avait que peu de souvenirs des premières semaines de son arrivée dans le château de sa sœur, elle se souvenait d'une pièce obscure, humide où elle entendait des cris, tellement inhumains et aigus qu'elle n'en avait pas dormi pendant de nombreux jours. Quand elle s'en était ouverte à Morgause, sa sœur lui avait certifié que c'était un effet du poison que lui avait administré Merlin, la jeune femme l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle quitterait la salle d'isolement quand elle n'entendrait plus de cris.

Mais les cris avaient empiré et avec eux, elle avait commencé à voir Merlin, le valet la poursuivait à travers la pièce où elle ne voyait strictement rien. Merlin la prenait par surprise et riait, d'un rire fou qui la terrifiait plus que les cris eux-mêmes. Elle l'avait supplié de la laisser seule, pleuré et hurlé à son tour mais Merlin prenait un malin plaisir à la terrifier.

Quand elle essayait de dormir, il venait lui murmurer _'sorcière'_ dans l'oreille et soudain Uther apparaissait devant elle, ordonnant qu'on la brûle, augmentant le rire de Merlin_. Sorcière, Abomination, Monstre_. Morgana en était venue à les haïr de lui faire subir cela.

Morgana avait tenté de se défendre, hurlant de plus belle, elle s'était abîmée les ongles à cogner et gratter contre les murs, espérant trouver une sortie.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, se sortant ses cauchemars de la tête, Morgause lui avait certifié que c'était un effet secondaire du poison, rien de ce qu'elle pensait avoir vécu était réel, sa sœur lui avait dît qu'elle avait passé des semaines à dormir et à subir une fièvre importante, ce n'était que _des hallucinations_.

Inspirant profondément, Morgana observa la souche d'arbre couchée au sol, les buissons de feuilles de sauvage et les arbres, la brise printanière dévoilant des senteurs agréables de la nature. C'était le même endroit que son rêve, celui où elle rejoignait Morgause en pleine nuit, celui où elle choisissait sa sœur plutôt qu'un roi qu'elle craignait plus qu'elle ne respectait. C'était la révélation de sa magie qui avait fait d'elle une personne craintive, limite paranoïaque, commençant ainsi à se méfier d'Uther.

Mais ce rêve, était-il réel ? Morgana ne parvenait plus à distinguer la réalité de ses rêves.

_ Ma sœur.

Morgana sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à trouver Morgause aussi près de Camelot après la défaite qu'elles avaient essuyées.

_ Morgause, sourit Morgana.

_ Que fais-tu ici ?, demanda la sorcière, son regard se durcissant légèrement, en observant l'endroit où elles se trouvaient.

_ J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, répondit Morgana. Monter à cheval est toujours un réel plaisir pour moi, se justifia la noble.

_ Mais pourquoi choisir de faire une halte ici ?, questionna Morgause en se rapprochant. Tu semblais pensive quand je me suis approchée, ce lieu évoque-t-il un souvenir dans ta mémoire ?

_ Non, répliqua Morgana. Ce n'est qu'un endroit parmi tant d'autres dans la forêt de Camelot. Je pensais à Aristo quand tu es arrivée ma sœur, à combien cela a dû être dur pour lui de ne plus quitter l'écurie durant mon absence.

Morgause plissa légèrement des yeux, la sorcière allant s'installer sur la souche, invitant Morgana à venir prendre place à ces côtés.

_ Des nouvelles de Camelot ?

_ Un gobelin a sévi, il y a deux semaines de cela, personne ne sait comment il a été introduit dans le château, raconta Morgana. Il a causé quelques dégâts mais rien de vraiment sérieux. De fausses potions, de l'or volé, des farces de mauvais goût.

_ Un gobelin dis-tu, je les croyais éteints depuis la Purge, s'étonna Morgause.

_ Il avait pris possession du corps de Gaius, poursuivit la noble. Merlin a…Merlin a tenté d'avertir le roi mais Gaius est une personne de confiance et Uther n'a pas cru le valet, il l'a fait emprisonné.

_ Je suppose que le problème s'est miraculeusement réglé de lui-même ?, répliqua la sorcière pleine d'amertume.

_ C'est exact, Merlin a été libéré et la situation est redevenue normale.

Morgause hocha la tête, satisfaite, un sourire amusé prenant place sur ses lèvres, en imaginant tous les torts causés par le gobelin, elle aurait aimé se trouver à Camelot pour voir de ses propres yeux, le vieux médecin être possédé.

_ Autre chose ?, s'enquit la sorcière. Il ne s'est rien passé à Camelot depuis le gobelin ?

Morgana repensa aux deux serviteurs blessés par Merlin, à leur bannissement et enfin à sa confrontation avec le valet. Elle savait que sa sœur ne comprendrait pas le besoin qu'elle avait eu de se libérer du poids qui l'oppressait auprès de Merlin. Morgause pouvait se mettre en colère si elle pensait qu'elle commençait à discuter ses ordres et ce n'était pas dans l'intention de Morgana de s'opposer à sa sœur, elle ne voulait pas voir leur plan échouer mais mettre des mots sur sa haine l'avait soulagée, elle, même si cela impliquait un acte égoïste.

Et puis, Merlin semblait tellement différent depuis le début de la semaine, quand elle avait parlé du poison, elle avait réellement eu l'impression qu'elle le mettait au courant de sa traîtrise, pour la toute première fois, pourtant c'était lui qui l'avait empoisonné. Arthur aussi semblait différent depuis quelques jours, elle ne retrouvait plus cette trace de familiarité dans son regard, bien sûr Gwen lui avait dit qu'il se sentait coupable mais elle connaissait le regard de culpabilité du prince, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux d'Arthur. Et puis, il avait été si dur envers elle quand elle avait tenté, d'une manière maladroite, elle le reconnaissait, de faire condamner Merlin, jamais Arthur ne s'était permis de lui parler ainsi, même quand il avait commencé à devenir plus Pendragon qu'Arthur, pour satisfaire les désirs de son père. Morgana ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit que quelque chose de _bizarre_ se passait entre Arthur et Merlin juste sous ses yeux.

_ Non, répondit Morgana, d'une voix ferme. Depuis le gobelin, le château est assez calme, presque ennuyeux d'où mon désir d'équitation.

_ Très bien, tu sais où me trouver si un événement pouvant nous aider se produit, sourit Morgause en se levant. Puisse la Magie te protéger ma sœur.

Morgana offrit un sourire à sa sœur avant de rejoindre sa monture. Avait-elle bien fait de mentir à Morgause ?

**oOo**

Gaius fronça le nez en sentant le bois empli d'eau et l'humidité dans la pièce, le parquet était d'un marron profond, gorgé d'eau, de la mousse encore visible dans certains coins. Arthur se tenait droit comme un pilier au milieu de la pièce, les poings sur les hanches et un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Misha arriva à ses côtés, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres en constatant l'état de la pièce.

_ Gaius !, s'exclama le prince. J'ai lavé le sol comme vous l'aviez demandé, sourit Arthur avec fierté.

_ Je…Je vois ça Ar…Merlin, répondit le médecin avec lassitude.

_ Misha, sourit Arthur. Que faîtes-vous là ?, s'enquit le prince, aveugle face à la mine désespérée du vieil homme.

_ Gaius offre ses soins pour ma sœur, en contrepartie, je l'aide à porter ces courses pour éviter de le fatiguer, répondit le soldat, celui-ci se rendant directement vers l'escalier menant à la bibliothèque, déposant le sac sur le banc plutôt que sur le sol.

_ J'ai même rangé votre table, sourit Arthur avec enthousiasme, désignant la table du fond, Gaius écarquillant les yeux d'effroi. J'ai voulu vous soulager ainsi vous n'aurez pas à le faire vous-même.

_ C'est…c'est vraiment très bien, merci, murmura Gaius, fermant les yeux en voyant ses parchemins empilés et ses plantes mélangées.

_ Que diriez-vous de venir boire un verre à la taverne Merlin ?, proposa Misha. Je dois rejoindre Sire Léon et je pense que vous avez bien mérité un peu de réconfort après les derniers jours.

_ Avec plaisir !, sourit Arthur en tapant des mains. Je vous invite, offrit-il dans un sourire. Une bonne chope d'hydromel ne peut me faire que du bien. Ne m'attendez pas Gaius, salua Arthur d'un signe de main, entraînant Misha dans son sillage avant de remonter dans sa petite chambre, chercher la bourse d'argent de son valet sur sa table de chevet.

La porte se referma sur les deux hommes, Gaius observant le désastre de leur pièce à vivre. Les prochains jours promettaient d'être longs si cette situation se prolongeait.

**oOo**

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eh bien, nous revoici pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Personnellement j'ai aimé écrire les scénes Arthur/Morgana alors j'espère que vous les apprécierez tout autant que moi.**

**En publiant ce chapitre, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, autant vous dire que cela ne m'emballe _absolument pas,_ si je réussis à terminer le 8 dans la semaine et commencer le 9, vous aurez le droit à une publication dimanche, sinon il faudra patienter deux semaines. Désolée pour cela. Je préfère repousser et être satisfaite que tenir le délai et publier quelque chose dont je ne suis pas convaincu moi-même.**

**Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter : Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**7.**

La pièce était silencieuse, seule la respiration d'Arthur troublait le calme environnant, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, Gaius avait tenté, à plusieurs reprises, de réveiller le prince mais après plusieurs échecs cuisants, il s'était rendu à l'évidence, Arthur était plongé dans le sommeil bienheureux de l'homme qui avait trop abusé de l'alcool. Il ne doutait pas que le prince s'éveillerait avec une migraine assez conséquente, mais sur l'instant, il n'avait rien pu faire, Merlin devrait encore se débrouiller par lui-même.

Il s'était arrangé pour passer voir son pupille avant le début de sa tournée, l'informant de la situation, Merlin avait froncé les sourcils avant de se mettre à sourire, une lueur taquine dans les yeux, avant de s'emparer de la carafe d'eau posée un des guéridons, quittant la chambre princière presque en sautillant. Gaius avait secoué la tête, se faisant la réflexion que ces deux garçons étaient encore des enfants quand ils agissaient ainsi. Merlin avait apporté une insouciance et une légèreté dans la vie d'Arthur qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis des années.

Il le connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, tout comme Morgana, il les avait vus grandir, avait veillé sur leur santé, soigné leurs blessures d'enfants, effacé les traces de leurs larmes lors d'une punition. Au fil des années, il avait pu voir Arthur perdre son insouciance, le prince avait soudainement grandi trop vite, devenant plus froid et plus hautain, avec l'espoir futile d'avoir plus d'attention de la part du roi. Morgana avait toujours été plus discrète et plus calme, tempérant la fougue du prince et Arthur avait toujours été protecteur envers la jeune fille. Quand Uther avait envoyé Arthur en garnison durant une année entière à l'aube de ses 17 ans, Morgana avait été la seule à recevoir des missives de la part du prince, Gaius avait passé un temps considérable à la rassurer, lui certifiant qu'Arthur rentrerait sain et sauf au château, tous connaissaient son importance et étaient prêts à sacrifier leurs vies pour préserver l'héritier. C'était une année où Gaius avait sérieusement envisagé d'avoir recours une nouvelle fois à la magie, pour essayer de canaliser les visions de la jeune noble mais il avait finalement renoncé ayant trop peur des évènements pouvant découler de son acte.

Et puis, Arthur avait fini par rentrer à Camelot, Morgana lui avait presque sauté dans les bras, le prince l'avait serrée contre lui sans un mot, avec une lueur dans les yeux et une douceur tout fraternelle dans le regard, Gaius s'en souvenait encore parfaitement, le lien entre Arthur et Morgana était fort, puis le Roi avait fait son entrée et Gaius avait vu Arthur changer brusquement, décollant Morgana de son étreinte, le visage fermé et froid. Uther l'avait accueilli avec les honneurs, Arthur se transformant en soldat, revêtant un masque d'arrogance et de froideur des plus désagréables. Il n'y avait qu'auprès de Morgana que le comportement du prince n'avait pas changé, ils étaient toujours autant chamailleurs et taquins l'un envers l'autre, Arthur ne l'avait jamais avoué mais Gaius l'avait vu écouter et prendre en considération les remarques de la noble, bien avant que Merlin entre dans sa vie pour lui imposer une autre vision du monde.

Gaius secoua la tête, sortant de ses vieux souvenirs, son vieil âge le poussait parfois à ressasser ses réminiscences et ses erreurs. Ses regrets feraient toujours partie de lui, c'était auprès de Merlin qu'il avait envisagé qu'il pouvait gagner sa rédemption en protégeant celui qu'il aimait comme un fils, celui qui était l'Elu.

**oOo**

Merlin pénétra dans l'atelier de Gaius, frissonnant face à la brise qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre restée ouverte grâce à une pile de livres. Observant la pièce, le sorcier se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire face au désordre régnant dans l'appartement du médecin et Gaius qui osait lui reprocher de laisser traîner ses affaires…Arthur avait réussi à totalement désordonner la pièce en essayant de la ranger et il faudrait probablement plusieurs jours pour que le bois soit suffisamment sec pour que Gaius ferme la fenêtre mais les nuits étaient fraîches et il ne souhaitait pas que son mentor souffre d'une maladie suite aux erreurs du prince.

Grimpant rapidement les quelques marches menant à sa chambre, le sorcier avisa la fiole de potion sur sa table de chevet, Gaius ayant visiblement préparé son remède adéquat au mal du prince. Subtilisant la fiole, Merlin se pencha au-dessus d'Arthur, constatant que le prince dormait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, la couverture entortillée sous son ventre, Arthur allait probablement le tuer mais à cet instant, il n'en avait cure.

Un sourire accroché sur les lèvres, le serviteur commença à pencher la carafe qu'il avait emportée, celle-ci se déversant tranquillement sur le visage d'Arthur. Le prince sursauta, manqua de s'étouffer en avalant brusquement l'eau coulant sur lui, avant de se redresser, prêt à bondir sur Merlin.

_ Merlin !, hurla Arthur debout sur le lit. Je vais te tuer !, le menaça le prince avec un regard meurtrier.

_ Vous êtes en retard Arthur, le salua Merlin avec une révérence. Ceci est inconvenant pour un prince-serviteur, peut-être que si vous aviez passé votre soirée à ne pas vous enivrer vous auriez pu vous lever à temps, sourit le valet en reculant de quelques pas.

_ Tu me le payeras Merlin, sois en sûr, susurra Arthur.

Merlin ressortit la fiole de sa poche, la balançant négligemment devant Arthur, son sourire ne quittant définitivement pas ses lèvres, trop amusé par la situation.

_ Gaius a laissé cela à votre attention, lui apprit le sorcier. Il a présumé que vous en auriez besoin.

_ Donne-le-moi Merlin, ordonna Arthur en sautant du lit, se dirigeant vers son ami.

_ Non.

_ C'est un ordre Merlin, donne-moi cette potion !

Arthur bondit sur Merlin, le sorcier l'esquivant avec un éclat de rire, Arthur l'incendia du regard avant de le tacler sur le lit, Merlin serrant la fiole contre lui pour empêcher Arthur de s'en saisir, le prince coinça Merlin contre lui pour récupérer le flacon, le bougre se débattait avec force, ayant facilement le dessus sur lui. De plus, le corps de Merlin n'était pas des plus robustes, il allait devoir veiller à le muscler un peu, s'il tenait à rester en vie durant cette étrange période de permutation de corps.

Le combat dura pendant plusieurs secondes, ponctué de _'non'_ et de _'rends-la moi !'_ avant que les garçons ne chutent au sol avec un bruit sourd les faisant éclater de rire.

_ Merlin…, grommela Arthur en soufflant. Donne-moi cette potion…

**oOo**

La brosse glissait sur le crin d'Aristo, Morgana prenant son temps pour brosser son cheval, sa monture ne nécessitait pas d'être entretenue, ayant bénéficié d'une sortie la veille, les palefreniers s'étaient déjà occupés de l'animal mais Morgana aimait prendre soin de son cheval. Elle se sentait calme et réfléchie aux côtés d'Aristo, veiller au bien-être de sa monture lui maintenait l'esprit occupé et focalisé, c'était une bénédiction de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'instant présent.

Elle avait été angoissée à l'idée d'aller se coucher la nuit dernière, Gwen lui avait souri avant de moucher sa bougie et de la quitter mais Morgana s'était révélée incapable de s'endormir. Elle avait brièvement envisagée de remettre le bracelet de Morgause avant de se gronder, elle avait toujours fait avec ses visions et qu'importe la dureté de celles-ci, elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Gardant cette pensée à l'esprit, Morgana avait fini par fermer les yeux, calmant sa respiration, son esprit s'endormant progressivement. Elle avait rêvé, elle le savait pourtant les images restaient floues. Elle avait vu une plaine embrumée, elle avait senti la rosée humide du matin et quelque chose d'autre. La jeune femme ne savait pas si c'était une vision ou un rêve quelconque et si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, elle était presque déçue de ne rien avoir vu qui pourrait l'éclairer sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

Pourtant Morgana était presque sûre qu'elle connaissait l'emplacement de cette plaine. Peut-être y était-elle déjà allée ? Laissant son esprit dériver vers son rêve, Morgana se stoppa dans son brossage, Aristo poussant un faible hennissement, la plaine embrumée lui apparaissait plus clairement maintenant, de grandes tâches sombres apparaissant dans la brume, cela ne ressemblait pas à la cime des arbres ni même à des animaux, la jeune femme plissa les yeux, c'était des silhouettes qu'elle apercevait, elle en était sûre. Des silhouettes et le reflet du soleil qui commençait à se lever. Une plaine avec un lac, elle en était persuadée maintenant… Des silhouettes qui lui étaient familières…

Morgana sursauta au contact d'une main sur son épaule, la jeune femme se retournant brusquement, Arthur levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

_ Tout va bien ?, s'enquit Arthur.

Morgana se détourna, faisant le choix d'ignorer le serviteur, troublée par l'inquiétude qu'elle avait pu lire dans le regard de Merlin. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec le valet d'Arthur. Sentant que Merlin l'observait toujours, Morgana se retourna, contrariée de voir le valet toujours aussi proche d'elle.

_ Que veux-tu Merlin ?, demanda la noble d'une voix froide.

_ Tout va bien ?, demanda une nouvelle fois Arthur.

Quand il était entré dans l'écurie, il avait été surpris de trouver Morgana, présente en train de brosser avec douceur son cheval. La jeune femme avait un air absent sur le visage et Arthur l'avait vue s'interrompre et son regard se voiler, Morgana n'avait même pas eu conscience de sa présence. Elle semblait à des lieux de l'écurie et de Camelot.

Arthur n'avait pas oublié sa conversation avec Merlin, ni même ce qu'il avait appris sur celle qu'il aimait comme une sœur mais le prince s'était fait une promesse, celle de sauver Morgana de ses démons. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, Arthur l'avait toujours protégée, il s'en était fait un devoir, Uther n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui demander de veiller sur la jeune fille dès son arrivée, Arthur s'était pris d'affection pour cette petite fille aux longs cheveux bouclés et à la langue acérée. Arthur s'était toujours comporté comme le grand frère de Morgana malgré le peu de différence d'âge entre eux. Morgana avait cinq ans quand elle était entrée dans la vie d'Arthur, lui venait de fêter ses 7 ans. C'était son devoir de protéger Morgana, il l'avait laissée tomber une fois, c'était à lui de se racheter maintenant.

_ Très bien, répondit durement Morgana.

_ Je sais très bien quand vous mentez Morgana, souffla Arthur en se dirigeant vers son propre cheval.

Morgana se figea de surprise, son regard se posant sur Merlin. Elle avait une impression de déjà-vu, ces mots étant trop familiers pour être anodins. Arthur lui avait dit exactement les mêmes mots quand Camelot était subitement tombée endormie. Morgana secoua la tête, chassant son malaise, Arthur et Merlin passaient un temps considérable ensemble, il n'y avait rien d'anormal à voir le serviteur parler comme le prince.

_ Pourquoi t'en soucier ?, demanda tout de même la jeune femme intriguée.

_ C'est ce que font les amis non ?, répliqua Arthur, plongeant son regard dans celui de Morgana.

_ Je croyais que tu préférais les empoisonner, cingla la jeune femme, arrachant une grimace à Arthur.

_ Il convient parfois de faire ce que l'on juge bon et tant pis pour les conséquences, souffla Arthur en haussant les épaules, indifférent à la surprise de la noble. Quand vous serez prête à voir la situation dans sa globalité et pas seulement avec vos émotions, venez me voir, sourit Arthur en reprenant les paroles de Merlin. Dame Morgana, la salua le prince avant de quitter les écuries.

Morgana demeura figée dans la surprise, observant longuement l'endroit où c'était tenu Merlin quelques secondes plutôt, troublée par les paroles du valet. Des paroles lourdes de sens qu'elle avait un jour proférée à l'attention d'Arthur, voilà quatre années quand celui-ci hésitait à désobéir à Uther pour sauver la vie de Merlin. Comment Merlin pouvait-il connaître cette phrase mot pour mot ? Elle pouvait comprendre que Merlin ait appris à décrypter ses émotions, sachant quand elle mentait mais ces mots-là, ils n'étaient connus que d'Arthur…

**oOo**

Gwen aimait ces après-midis où elle pouvait s'adonner à sa passion, ces moments où elle se retrouvait avec Morgana lui avaient cruellement manqué quand la noble avait disparu, pourtant chaque jour, elle était venue dépoussiérer les murs, changer les draps et mettre des fleurs fraîches. Ainsi, elle avait gardé l'espoir de revoir son amie. Elle savait qu'elle s'était bornée, agissant comme si la noble était à ses côtés quotidiennement, c'était le seul refuge qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas s'effondrer. Guenièvre avait perdu trop d'êtres chers dans sa courte vie pour se permettre de perdre Morgana, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre, préférant s'obstiner dans des gestes quotidiens, refusant de croire que sa maîtresse ne rentrerait jamais, ne voulant surtout pas qu'à son retour, Morgana pense que ses appartements avaient été laissés à l'abandon.

Morgana était étrangement silencieuse depuis qu'elle était rentrée de l'écurie, Gwen avait tenté de lui faire la conversation mais la noble n'avait pas été des plus attentives. Gwen l'avait vu s'interrompre plusieurs fois dans son ouvrage de couture, le regard absent et les lèvres pincées.

_ Morgana ?, demanda doucement Gwen, pour ne pas effrayer la jeune femme. Tout va bien Ma Dame ?

Morgana acquiesça avec un sourire, délaissant son ouvrage sous le froncement de sourcils de Guenièvre. La jeune femme alla s'installer à sa coiffeuse, passant sa main avec douceur sur son petit coffret en bois. D'aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait s'en rappeler, Gwen avait toujours vu le coffret en bois sur la coiffeuse de sa maîtresse.

_ Savais-tu Guenièvre que ce coffret appartenait à Arthur, sourit Morgana, sa main caressant le bois patiné et entretenu par le temps.

_ Je l'ignorais, souffla Gwen en s'installant aux côtés de Morgana, attentive aux paroles de son amie.

_ Il me l'a offert presque une année après mon arrivée, confia la jeune femme. Ce coffret a appartenu à sa mère Ygraine, c'était son bien le plus précieux.

_ Et il vous l'a donné ?, sursauta Gwen.

Morgana acquiesça, un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres, Gwen garda le silence, impatiente de connaître l'histoire de Morgana. Elle en savait si peu sur le lien qui l'unissait à Arthur. Guenièvre était entrée au service de Morgana très jeune, Arthur étant toujours dans le sillage de la jeune fille. Guenièvre n'avait que peu de contact avec Arthur, c'était surtout Morgana avec qui il venait converser, il ne s'était jamais attardé sur elle et Guenièvre, dans sa naïveté enfantine, avait rêvé d'un beau mariage princier pour sa maîtresse, elle l'a voyait déjà _Reine de Camelot_. Et puis, Arthur était parti en campagne militaire et il en était revenu changé et insupportable.

_ C'était un soir après qu'on ait assisté à un banquet en l'honneur des nobles voisins en visite, raconta Morgana. Je venais de regagner ma chambre accompagnée de ma nourrice. Arthur a attendu qu'elle parte pour s'éclipser de sa propre chambre.

Morgana sursauta en sentant une main apaisante se poser dans ses cheveux, Arthur la regardait avec douceur, essuyant les larmes de la jeune fille avec son mouchoir brodé de ses initiales. Morgana renifla faiblement, Arthur grimpant sur le lit pour s'installer face à la fillette.

_ J'ai entendu ce que cette idiote de Joan a dit, avoua Arthur.

_ Et alors, renifla Morgana. C'est vrai, je suis une orpheline profitant de la charité du roi.

_ Joan ne sait rien sur le sentiment qu'on ressent en vivant sans ses parents, cracha Arthur.

_ Je sais que je suis différente de tout le monde, hoqueta Morgana. Je ne suis que Morgana, pupille du roi et sans famille.

Arthur souffla bruyamment, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Durant ces derniers jours, il avait pu constater que les autres enfants des nobles en visite à Camelot, chuchotaient sur le passage de Morgana, la montrant du doigt, les filles surtout rigolaient quand Morgana venait leur parler. Arthur n'avait rien pu y faire. Il avait été contraint de rester avec les aînés des nobles, manier l'épée contre eux, n'ayant pas assez de temps à consacrer à la jeune pupille.

Arthur l'avait adorée dès l'instant où Morgana était venue vivre à Camelot, la fillette n'était pas en adoration devant lui et Arthur aimait discuter et jouer avec elle, Morgana était toujours pleine d'idées et de surprises. Arthur aimait pratiquer l'épée en bois avec elle, la fillette était une escrimeuse talentueuse ou lui apprendre à monter à cheval. Morgana était la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu et n'aurait jamais eu la chance d'avoir sans la mort du père de la jeune noble, elle était une source de joie pour Arthur.

Alors quand il avait entendu la jeune Joan cracher à Morgana qu'elle était une orpheline et une profiteuse, Arthur avait senti la colère s'emparer de lui et il avait eu envie de faire mal à Joan pour se venger de la douleur causée à Morgana. La fillette vivait encore le deuil de son père et certains jours, Arthur savait qu'elle vivait dans les larmes et la peine.

_ Tu ne seras jamais seule Morgana, souffla Arthur. Je serai toujours là pour toi, promit le prince.

Morgana haussa les épaules, serrant dans sa main le mouchoir d'Arthur, son père aussi lui avait fait la promesse d'être toujours à ses côtés, pourtant il l'avait quittée pour aller combattre et aussi soudainement qu'il était parti, elle s'était retrouvée dans un nouveau château avec des inconnus. Et maintenant, elle avait peur d'oublier l'homme bon qu'avait été son père, oublier leurs souvenirs communs et l'amour qu'il lui avait transmis.

_ Parfois, j'ai peur d'oublier son visage, confia Morgana. Certains matins, je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de son sourire ou de la couleur de ses yeux. Et quand je n'arriverai plus à m'en souvenir clairement alors je serai vraiment sans famille.

_ Tout le monde dit que j'ai les yeux de ma mère, avoua Arthur. Mais la vérité, c'est que je n'ai aucun portrait d'elle à lequel me raccrocher alors je ne sais jamais si ça me fait plaisir d'entendre que j'ai ses yeux ou si ça me laisse indifférent.

_ Père m'a toujours dit que je ressemblais beaucoup à ma mère, acquiesça Morgana. Mais je ne me souviens pas d'elle.

_ C'est pour cela qu'on sera toujours ensemble, promit Arthur. Ensemble, on est une famille.

_ C'est vrai ?, chuchota Morgana. Tu veux bien être mon grand frère ?

_ Je suis ton grand frère depuis ton arrivée, pouffa Arthur en faisant sourire Morgana.

Morgana tendit son mouchoir à Arthur, le prince secouant la tête, lui signifiant de le garder. La petite fille se mura dans un silence serein, caressant du doigt les initiales brodées sur le tissu. _A.P_. Arthur sauta du lit, sous le froncement de sourcils de Morgana, annonçant qu'il revenait avant de quitter rapidement la chambre, veillant à ne pas se faire voir par les gardes.

Arthur revint quelques minutes plus tard, tenant entre ses mains un petit coffret en bois, qu'il déposa devant Morgana avant de reprendre sa place sur le lit.

_ Père m'a dit que ce coffret avait appartenu à ma mère, expliqua Arthur. Elle rangeait son sceau dedans et maintenant il est à toi, tu pourras ranger ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour toi dedans.

Morgana secoua la tête, violemment, en se mordant les lèvres, refusant de prendre le coffret dans ses mains.

_ Non Arthur, refusa la jeune fille. C'est un souvenir de ta mère, tu te dois de le garder.

_ J'ai gardé le plus important pour moi, sourit Arthur. Elle aurait voulu que tu l'aies, la rassura le prince.

_ Mais…

_ Et maintenant, on va le rendre unique.

Morgana fronça les sourcils en voyant Arthur s'emparer du couvercle, le retournant sur le matelas avant de sortir un canif caché dans une de ses bottes.

_ Mrs Hepburn t'a interdit de garder ton canif Arthur, gronda la fillette sous le rire du prince.

_ Alors, elle n'aura pas à le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Arthur avec un sourire.

Morgana acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, Arthur commençant à tailler le bois.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'enquit la jeune fille, curieuse.

Arthur l'ignora, concentré sur sa tâche, Morgana ne pouvant s'empêcher de pester face aux saletés que le garçon faisait tomber sur son lit en creusant le bois. Après plusieurs minutes, Arthur claqua sa langue, satisfait, tendant le couvercle à Morgana, la jeune fille découvrant de nouvelles initiales gravées dans le bois _: AP & MP_.

_ Maintenant, on ne pourra plus dire que tu n'es pas une Pendragon, sourit Arthur.

_ Merci, souffla Morgana, essuyant les larmes de joie qui coulaient sur ses joues.

_ Et comme ça, tu pourras dire à cette crétine de Joan que maintenant tu es une Pendragon, se moqua le prince en pouffant.

_ Elle va être déçue, rigola Morgana. Elle a dit à tout le monde que quand elle serait plus grande, elle allait t'épouser.

Arthur s'horrifia, faisant semblant de vomir sous le rire de Morgana. Il était heureux de lui avoir offert le coffret hérité de sa mère, satisfait de la voir sourire et non plus pleurer. Personne ne pouvait faire du mal à Morgana.

_ C'est un beau souvenir, souffla Gwen avec émotion.

_ Oui, confirma Morgana avec un sourire.

_ J'ignorais que vous étiez aussi proches, avoua Gwen, soudainement mal à l'aise de rechercher constamment l'attention d'Arthur.

_ Il est comme mon frère et je ne permettrais jamais à quiconque de lui faire du mal, annonça la noble d'une voix claire, se faisant la promesse de tenir éloigné le plus possible Morgause d'Arthur.

**oOo**

Anael était en train de pétrir sa pâte à pain quand la porte de la maisonnée s'ouvrit, dévoilant Misha, le soldat poussa un soupir de contentement, la porte en bois se refermant derrière lui. Misha retira son uniforme avec un plaisir évident, faisant craquer les muscles de son dos en s'étirant, le corps courbaturé et fatigué par la courte nuit dont il avait bénéficié.

Merlin s'était révélé être un compagnon de taverne des plus agréables et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où sa chope d'hydromel avait failli finir au sol face aux blagues du serviteur. Sir Léon lui-même avait passé une agréable soirée en leur compagnie mais les avait quittés trop tôt, arguant qu'il devait entraîner les jeunes recrues le lendemain. Merlin avait paru intrigué durant quelques secondes avant que Misha ne lui propose une partie de dés. La soirée s'était poursuivie jusqu'à tard au petit matin.

Misha se laissa tomber sur une chaise en bois, déposant son front sur la table, fermant les yeux avec bonheur, sa tête l'avait outrageusement fait souffrir toute la matinée. Une main douce et l'odeur de lavande fraîche l'enveloppèrent, Anael passant avec affection sa main dans ses cheveux, effaçant sa migraine, Misha s'autorisant un soupir de soulagement.

_ Merci petite sœur, sourit Misha en se relevant.

Anael secoua la tête, amusée, retournant pétrir la pâte qui reposait dans un large bol en bois sous le regard de l'aîné. La jeune femme semblait sereine et apaisée, un sourire de joie ne quittant pas ses lèvres, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi paisible.

_ Anael ?, s'étonna Misha. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Gaius a réussi à trouver une potion ?

_ Rien de tout cela, pouffa Anael, sous l'incompréhension de son frère. C'est la magie Misha. Je sens qu'elle a commencé à changer, quelque chose ou quelqu'un à Camelot est en train de bouleverser les événements.

Misha fronça les sourcils, haussa les épaules, regagnant la salle d'eau avec l'intention de se rafraîchir, intrigué par les paroles de sa sœur sans s'en inquiéter inutilement. Il n'avait jamais eu le don et la magie restait pour lui, une science nébuleuse.

**oOo**

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eh bien, j'ai bien cru que je ne pourrais pas publier mais au vu de ma journée écriture très productive, je peux finalement me le permettre.**

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, où vous aurez la réponse sur la maladie d'Anael et même si vos hypothèses magiques m'ont fait sourire, vous allez vous rendre compte que...vous aviez tous tort ^^**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, à dimanche prochain (j'espère)**

**Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

**8.**

Arthur aimait la méditation, c'était un fait des plus surprenants et tout à fait inédit, qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais découvert sans la magie de Merlin. C'était reposant. Arthur n'était pas des plus doués pour manier la magie de Merlin. Quelques objets déplacés ci et là. Lancer un sort et en maîtriser sa puissance était une toute autre chose et cela avait failli coûter à Gaius son atelier.

Le vieux médecin les avait proprement réprimandés en pénétrant dans son appartement un après-midi, en découvrant sa table de travail en feu, que Merlin et Arthur tentaient d'éteindre le plus efficacement possible. Merlin avait eu son air penaud peint sur le visage, se grattant la nuque en silence, Arthur avait baissé les yeux en se tordant les mains. C'était surtout Merlin qui avait subi les foudres du vieil homme. _Combien de fois Merlin ! Combien de fois devrai-je te répéter de ne pas faire de magie à l'intérieur du château ! As-tu donc oublié ce qu'il s'est produit la dernière fois que quelqu'un t'as vu user de magie ? Nous ne pouvons nous permettre qu'un nouveau Aredian sévisse à Camelot !_

Le sorcier avait gardé le silence, clairement coupable et désolé et Arthur s'était senti mal d'avoir échoué à quelque chose d'aussi simple. La magie restait obscure pour lui et malgré sa bonne volonté, il n'égalerait jamais Merlin, né de la magie ou pas.

La chambre de Merlin était paisible et Arthur pouvait absolument tout ressentir. L'odeur délicate des pins entourant le château, l'agitation quotidienne et synchronisée de la vie à Camelot, l'odeur de la confection des potions de Gaius, le rire d'un enfant… La méditation était quelque chose de puissant et de beau.

Puis Arthur ressentit enfin la présence de Merlin. C'était ce qui l'avait le plus surpris quand il s'était mis à méditer de son propre chef. Il arrivait toujours à sentir l'aura de Merlin, comme si la magie du sorcier s'assurait que Merlin était toujours présent dans la vie d'Arthur. Le prince s'en était parfaitement accommodé, Arthur appréciait de ressentir l'aura chaleureuse et incandescente de son ami, il était son point d'ancrage durant ses séances de méditation. Cette lumière à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher quand ses séances de transes l'amenaient trop loin de son contrôle.

Avec la pratique, Arthur pouvait analyser les émotions de son valet. Le prince s'était targué de pouvoir lire en Merlin avec facilité, Arthur avait pu constater qu'il s'était lourdement trompé, il n'avait vu de Merlin que ce que le sorcier avait bien voulu lui dévoiler. Merlin parlait peu de lui-même, c'était Arthur qui à force d'étudier son ami, l'amenait à de petites confidences.

Parfois, Merlin agissait comme si Arthur allait le mettre à mort dès que leur étrange situation serait revenue à la normale, le sorcier était alors sur la défensive et distant, comme si en gardant le silence, Arthur pouvait oublier jusqu'à son existence. Arthur n'aimait pas ces journées-là, où Merlin s'éloignait trop pour qu'il puisse lui faire entendre raison. Malgré sa joie, sa bonne humeur et son altruisme, le sorcier avait passé quatre années à vivre dans la peur de finir par être exécuté. Et aujourd'hui semblait être une journée difficile pour Merlin, Arthur pouvait sentir à quel point il était tendu et agacé.

Merlin s'était révélé être plein de surprises aussi. Arthur avait commencé à l'entraîner au maniement de l'épée, voilà trois semaines et sans être un escrimeur hors-pair, Merlin s'était révélé plutôt bon dans le combat à l'épée. Il ne pourrait probablement jamais rivaliser contre un chevalier tel que Léon ou lui-même mais Merlin avait à cœur de protéger Arthur et son corps et le prince était rassuré de savoir qu'en cas d'attaque, Merlin pourrait croiser le fer à ses côtés.

_ Arthur, l'appela Gaius. Nous devons nous rendre dans la ville basse, j'ai besoin de votre aide mon garçon.

Arthur souffla doucement, son esprit réintégrant son corps, l'étroitesse de l'atmosphère lui apprenant qu'il était bien de retour dans la chambre de Merlin. Ouvrant les yeux, Arthur sauta sur ses pieds, ravi d'aider Gaius autant qu'il le pouvait. Vivre aux côtés du vieil homme était simple. Arthur n'avait pas besoin de faire attention au protocole ou à ses manières, Gaius était un homme simple et facile à vivre. Arthur l'avait toujours connu. Gaius était une figure ancrée dans sa mémoire, il avait toujours été dans l'ombre de son père et Arthur aimait vivre avec le médecin. Il comprenait aisément pourquoi Merlin considérait Gaius comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Gaius avait toujours pris soin de Merlin et maintenant d'Arthur. Camelot perdrait beaucoup le jour à Gaius la quitterait, Arthur en était persuadé.

Gaius l'attendait à la porte, une lueur de bienveillance dans le regard, Arthur lui souriant légèrement avant de quitter l'atelier sur les pas du vieil homme.

**oOo**

Anael réajusta la ceinture maintenant sa tunique, installant ses bougies sur son petit stand en bois, saluant les commerçants qui ne craignaient pas de lui parler. La jeune femme n'y prêtait plus attention, elle était habituée à ce genre de réaction depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Misha s'attirait la sympathie tandis qu'elle inspirait la crainte. On la considérait comme une associée du _Vilain_ depuis qu'elle était en âge de marcher.

Misha avait toujours été un bel homme, s'attirant fréquemment les regards de la gente féminine, son allure de mauvais garçon attirait l'œil, il suffisait que son frère fasse son sourire en coin pour que les femmes qui l'entourent le dévorent des yeux. Grand, brun, les cheveux coupés courts et une barbe de quelques jours soigneusement entretenue, Misha aimait plaire. Anael était tout ce que son frère n'était pas. D'une taille moyenne, Anael possédait de longs cheveux roux foncés, un teint de porcelaine et des yeux d'un bleu turquoise. C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait en commun avec son frère, ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise.

Quand Misha avait évoqué l'idée de s'établir à Camelot, la jeune femme avait senti une profonde angoisse s'emparer d'elle, le Roi Uther était un homme autoritaire, possédant une profonde aversion pour toutes formes de magies. Misha avait grimacé, bien conscient du risque qu'elle encourait, mais son poste dans l'armée de Camelot leur avait permis d'avoir une petite maisonnée. Un chez eux. Un bien qu'ils n'avaient plus possédé depuis une dizaine d'années. Anael venait d'avoir 8 ans et Misha dix, quand leur père était parti sur un bateau de pêche du Nord de l'Ecosse, les laissant seuls avec la santé fragile de leur mère. Il n'était jamais revenu et très vite, ils s'étaient retrouvés orphelins.

Misha et Anael avaient passé leurs vies sur les routes, à vivre en forêt seuls ou avec des druides quand la solitude leur pesait trop ou qu'Anael nécessitait des soins, la jeune femme commençant à développer la même maladie que leur défunte mère.

Misha avait le don de tricher à toutes sortes de jeux, s'attirant les hostilités et s'appropriant l'argent des parieurs. Anael aidait en confectionnant toutes sortes d'objets. Ils étaient des vagabonds, de la communauté du voyage, arpentant l'Ecosse avant de franchir les royaumes, frontières par frontières, ne parlant jamais de la magie de la jeune femme. C'était leur secret qu'ils gardaient jalousement.

Et puis, un jour l'étrange maladie d'Anael avait empiré et Misha avait suggéré de rejoindre Camelot et d'entrer en contact avec le légendaire médecin Gaius. Anael avait protesté, Camelot était dangereux, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'attirer l'attention. Misha avait parlé de commerce et l'avait laissée dans la forêt. Il était revenu quelques jours plus tard avec un uniforme de la garde de Camelot en grommelant, l'aidant à rejoindre la cité où il avait réussi grâce à leurs maigres économies à s'approprier une maison, _une très petite maison, _lui avait-il dit mais l'armée payait bien et surtout, surtout Gaius acceptait de les recevoir.

Anael n'avait eu cesse durant leur périple de vivre dans la peur de mourir de sa maladie ou de la main du Roi de Camelot mais Gaius l'avait accueilli dans leur maison avec un sourire. Le médecin l'avait rassurée, auscultée, Misha ne cessant de faire les cents pas, avant de lui prescrire des plantes et des potions pour la soulager. Anael souffrait de la maladie du sucre. Gaius ne savait pas la guérir, cette maladie était encore trop obscure mais il pouvait la soulager de ses douleurs. Et il l'avait fait et cela faisait un an maintenant que la jeune femme était heureuse de vivre.

Elle savait que Gaius avait senti sa magie mais le vieil homme n'avait émis aucun commentaire, lui soufflant juste que si elle en ressentait le besoin, elle pouvait se confier à lui, il était médecin, ses confidences resteraient à l'abri de tous de par le serment qu'il avait prêté. Anael aimait sincèrement Gaius, il était comme un grand-père attentif pour Misha et elle, et son frère était toujours ravi d'aider le médecin dans ses courses ou dans ses réparations.

Et puis, Anael aimait bien Merlin.

Elle n'osait pas converser avec lui chaque fois qu'il accompagnait Gaius mais elle aimait ses grands yeux bleus, son sourire qui montait aux yeux et cette facilité à mettre n'importe qui de bonne humeur. Et puis, Merlin était un sorcier, elle le savait, elle avait vu sa magie. C'était son don, identifier la nature d'un sorcier par la couleur qu'émettait sa magie.

Merlin irradiait de magie. D'un panaché de couleurs qui le rendait puissant aux yeux d'Anael. Le violet foncé revenait fréquemment mais il arrivait qu'elle voie des nuances apparaître. Gaius était un bleu clair, très faible. Qu'il soit un médecin était d'une profonde évidence pour la jeune femme. Et puis, il y avait Dame Morgana. La noble brillait d'un beau jaune foncé, presque comme de l'or en fusion, teinté de noir. Anael connaissait la signification d'une telle couleur, elle n'enviait pas la pupille du roi. Posséder le don de prophétie était un fardeau qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu porter. Elle espérait juste que la noble ne laisserait pas les ténèbres obscurcir plus profondément sa magie.

_ Bonjour mon enfant, la salua Gaius en s'arrêtant à son stand. Comment vous portez-vous aujourd'hui ?

_ Bien Gaius, je vous remercie, sourit Anael, heureuse de voir le vieil homme. Bonjour Merlin, salua la jeune femme en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, surprise avant de secouer la tête. C'est un bel éclat d'Ambre que tu portes, sourit la jeune femme avec son léger accent du Nord.

Arthur porta la main à son pendentif, le serrant quelques secondes avant de le dissimuler sous sa tunique, Gaius le fixa brièvement avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune sœur de Misha. Arthur garda le silence, ses pensées le transportant loin du vieil homme et d'Anael, sa main se posant inconsciemment sur son pendentif.

Merlin n'avait émis aucune remarque quand Arthur l'avait récupéré un matin dans ses appartements pour le passer autour de son cou, le serrant contre son cœur comme s'il était son bien le plus précieux. Et il l'était d'une certaine façon. C'était un cadeau de Morgana lors de leur premier Noël. Arthur était tombé malade peu de temps avant les fêtes, Gaius lui ordonnant de rester au lit, lui assurant qu'en suivant son traitement sans émettre de mauvaise volonté, le prince serait guéri pour fêter Noël avec le roi et leurs invités. Arthur voulait surtout fêter Noël avec Morgana.

La petite fille s'était faufilée dans sa chambre la veille du réveillon de Noël, le tirant de son lourd sommeil. Arthur avait été étonné de la trouver en tenue de nuit, les cheveux dans un profond désordre. Morgana lui avait remis un linge humide sur le front avant de grimper sur le lit en prenant place à ses côtés.

_ Que fais-tu là Morgana ?

La fillette avait haussé les épaules, légèrement crispée et le regard perdu. Alors Arthur avait compris. Morgana avait encore fait un cauchemar. Un mauvais, Arthur avait appris à les identifier. Morgana ne dormait jamais sereinement. Il y avait les cauchemars et _les cauchemars_, ceux qui lui arrachaient de légers cris et des larmes. Comme un de ceux qu'elle avait dû faire cette nuit.

_ Je m'inquiète pour toi, Arthur, souffla Morgana, d'une petite voix. Gaius dit que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter.

_ Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ?, répondit Arthur avec douceur. Gaius est compétent, et ce n'est qu'une grippe, j'irais mieux dans quelques jours.

_ J'ai un cadeau pour toi, avoua Morgana.

Arthur se redressa complètement, son dos reposant à présent contre un de ses oreillers. Impatient et surpris de voir ce que Morgana souhaitait lui offrir. Arthur aussi avait des cadeaux pour Morgana : deux, celui qu'il offrirait à la pupille durant le banquet et celui plus personnel qu'il lui offrirait quand ils seraient seuls sans personne pour leur demander de tenir leurs langages et leurs rangs.

_ J'ai entendu Gaius conseiller à une jeune mère de glisser un collier ou une perle d'ambre autour du cou de son enfant pour le protéger de la maladie et lui offrir protection, expliqua Morgana dévoilant un mouchoir plié dans sa main.

_ Tu as encore espionné Gaius ?, pouffa Arthur avec un sourire.

_ Non, rougit Morgana. Tu sais bien que Mrs Marple me l'a interdit.

_ Seulement parce que tu as vu ce que tu n'aurais jamais dû voir, rigola Arthur, se rappelant avec joie les joues rouges de Morgana et l'embarras évident du médecin et de la nourrice de la fillette après _l'incident_.

Morgana tira la langue, augmentant le sourire du prince. Arthur aimait leurs discussions nocturnes. Il adorait refaire le monde avec Morgana, s'inventant des vies trépidantes d'aventuriers. Des vies où Arthur n'était pas un prince et Morgana une pupille de roi. Ils étaient frère et sœur, parcourant le royaume, prêt à défendre les plus faibles. Arthur appréciait aussi leurs conversations trop adultes pour leurs âges.

_ Gaius m'a aidé, dévoila Morgana. Mais j'ai tout fait moi-même.

Morgana déposa le mouchoir devant Arthur, le prince séparant les pans du tissu avec délicatesse. Un éclat d'ambre grossier apparut devant Arthur, monté sur un cordon en cuir noir d'aspect solide et de qualité supérieure.

_ Alors c'était à cela que tu occupais ton temps quand Gaius venait te chercher ?

Morgana acquiesça.

_ Il te plaît ?

Arthur passa le cordon autour de son cou, l'éclat venant reposer près de son cœur. La finition de l'éclat était grossière et pourtant Arthur aimait déjà ce pendentif. Il était aussi symbolique pour lui que le coffret en bois qu'il avait offert à Morgana gravé de leurs initiales.

_ Cela sera le seul pendentif qu'on me verra porter, sourit Arthur en prenant Morgana dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur ces cheveux. Merci petite Pendragon.

La main de Gaius sur son épaule le tira de ses pensées, Anael tendant à Arthur, les différentes bougies dont Gaius venait de faire l'acquisition. Le travail de la picte était de toute beauté, Arthur avait rarement vu des bougies et bijoux confectionnés main d'une telle précision. Peut-être qu'il pourrait utiliser les compétences de la jeune femme pour le prochain anniversaire de Morgana ?

**oOo**

Morgana vérifia que le couloir était désert avant de parcourir rapidement la distance séparant ses appartements à l'atelier de Gaius. La conversation dans l'écurie qu'elle avait partagé avec Merlin n'avait eu cesse de l'obséder ces dernières semaines. Merlin l'avait profondément troublée et déstabilisée. Il avait mis une telle conviction dans ses paroles et ce regard… Elle connaissait ce regard, ferme, foudroyant avec une lueur de douceur. C'était le regard qu'Arthur avait toujours eu pour elle.

La porte de l'atelier était entrouverte, Morgana la poussant le plus silencieusement possible, Gaius était en pleine explication, enseignant à un Merlin somnolant comment confectionner une quelconque pommade. Merlin était avachi sur un bras, les yeux à demi-fermés, la bouche entrouverte, le serviteur dormait sous le nez du médecin. Cela arracha à Morgana une moue amusée face à l'attitude juvénile du valet, son regard se posant sur ce que portait le serviteur, lui arrachant un froncement de sourcils.

Morgana toussota légèrement, attirant l'attention sur elle, Gaius la saluant d'un sourire, Merlin avec une douceur des plus troublantes dans le regard.

_ J'aurais voulu m'entretenir avec Merlin, annonça la noble, Gaius acquiesçant signifiant qu'il allait voir quelques patients, Morgana le saluant au passage. Je voudrais discuter de mon empoisonnement Merlin, souffla Morgana en croisant les bras. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

Arthur acquiesça, se levant pour faire face à Morgana, soulagée de la voir enfin s'intéresser à une autre version des événements que celle donnée par Morgause. Il en avait longuement discuté avec Merlin, ne cessant de le questionner pour être sûr d'avoir tous les détails, le jour où Morgana accepterait enfin de connaître un autre pan de la vérité.

_ Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite, commença Arthur. Quand nous sommes revenus à Camelot et qu'on a vu tout le monde endormi, on a tout de suite compris que c'était l'œuvre de la magie. Une puissante sorcellerie. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai pensé à Morgause.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je connais sa puissance, j'ai pu voir sa magie à l'œuvre, répondit Arthur en haussant les épaules. Plus on progressait dans le château et plus les effets du sort commençaient à se faire ressentir. Et puis, on vous a trouvée, cachée derrière la tenture.

_ J'étais réellement terrifiée, souffla Morgana. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout le monde autour de moi s'endormait, tout le monde sauf moi, alors quand vous m'avez trouvée avec Arthur, je me suis sentie soulagée.

Arthur acquiesça, laissant Morgana mener la discussion comme elle le souhaitait. Il était important qu'elle comprenne que Merlin ne nourrissait aucune haine envers elle, Arthur soupçonnait que c'était même probablement l'inverse. La magie de Merlin pétillait en lui, lui donnant presque le tournis. Il allait devoir avoir une sérieuse conversation avec son ami à ce sujet.

_ Pourtant tu m'as défendue, continua Morgana. Quand Arthur me pressait de questions, tu as inventé l'excuse d'un remède de Gaius, pourquoi ?

_ Je n'étais pas sûr que vous étiez consciente d'être celle qui maintenait le sort, souffla Arthur. Quand j'ai compris que cette malédiction venait de Morgause, j'ai vraiment souhaité me tromper, je voulais plus que tout avoir tort.

_ Mais le chevalier a stoppé son attaque quand nous étions dans le couloir, comprit Morgana faisant froncer les sourcils d'Arthur, Merlin ne lui avait pas parlé d'une attaque. Confirmant ainsi tes doutes.

_ Quand il est devenu évident que le sort vous liait à Camelot, j'ai pris une décision difficile.

_ Ce genre de décision où les conséquences ne comptent pas, n'est-ce pas ?, souffla Morgana en retenant son souffle.

_ Je devais faire ce que je jugeais bon pour Camelot et si j'avais pu trouver un autre moyen, soyez sûre Morgana que je l'aurais tenté plutôt que de vous empoisonner. C'est pour cela que j'ai donné le nom du poison à Morgause pour qu'elle puisse vous soigner contre la fin du sort qui touchait le château.

_ Je me suis toujours demandée Merlin, comment tu pouvais en savoir autant sur la magie sans la pratiquer, s'interrogea Morgana, son regard se posant sur ce qu'Arthur portait sur lui. Je finirai par découvrir la vérité, Merlin, souffla la jeune femme posant un dernier regard sur la poitrine d'Arthur avant de quitter l'atelier.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alors voilà on rentre dans une nouvelle série de chapitres, ayant pour base un épisode de la saison 3 de la série, notamment les dialogues et dans ces chapitres (je ne peux pas encore vous donner le nombre exact), les rôles vont se retrouver inversés, alors comment Arthur va-t-il faire face à une menace des plus réelles sur la personne de Merlin ? **

**J'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre, en inversant la situation bien entendue, tout en rajoutant d'infimes détails de ma conception et je dois vous avouer que la chute de ce chapitre est signé Arthur Pendragon himself ! Il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et à plus que largement continué dans le 10. **

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon dimanche, une bonne lecture et à vos remarques !  
**

* * *

**9.**

_ Debout Merlin !, hurla Arthur dans l'oreille, se saisissant des bras du sorcier pour le tirer hors du lit.

Merlin poussa un gémissement en chutant au sol, Arthur se redressant avec un sourire, tirer Merlin hors du lit dès le matin était son plaisir quotidien depuis qu'il lui incombait la tâche de réveiller son serviteur chaque jour. Le sorcier se redressa en se passant les mains dans ses cheveux les ébouriffant totalement, s'installant sans la moindre grâce sur la chaise, tirant à lui son bol de gruau, fronçant les sourcils en voyant qu'Arthur avait réussi à lui avoir une brioche et une tranche de jambon en plus ce matin.

Le prince était déjà attablé, savourant son petit-déjeuner royal, ignorant Merlin, Arthur avait l'air d'être d'excellente humeur, ce qui signifiait que cela était mauvais pour lui : Arthur allait le traîner à la chasse, c'était une certitude, le prince rayonnait de bonne humeur et si Merlin avait réussi à le tenir éloigner du massacre de la faune pendant un mois, le sorcier savait qu'il n'y couperait pas.

_ Les chevaux sont prêts, annonça Arthur avec un sourire. Nous allons chasser Merlin !, s'exclama le prince en lui lançant un regard en coin.

Merlin grogna, sa tête heurtant la table en bois, il ne voulait pas aller chasser. Pourquoi Arthur n'avait pas d'autre hobby que la chasse et l'épée ? Il ne pouvait pas s'adonner à la lecture comme Sire Léon ou à l'équitation comme Morgana ? Même si la noble s'était mise au tir à l'arc depuis quelques jours, Merlin en avait entendu parler, _forcément_, Uther avait manifesté son mécontentement, Arthur avait juste haussé les épaules signifiant que Morgana était adroite dans cette discipline et Merlin s'était collé une migraine à essayer de faire comprendre au Roi, qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal à ce que sa pupille manie l'arc.

_ Tu ne peux pas me le refuser Merlin, souffla Arthur. Cela ne fait que trop longtemps que nous ne sommes pas sortis que tous les deux, j'étouffe à rester enfermé dans le château.

Merlin grommela que leur dernière sortie ensemble leur avait valu de changer de corps, Arthur se contentant de le frapper sur l'arrière du crâne avec suffisance.

**oOo**

Merlin ne l'admettrait probablement jamais devant Arthur mais il avait apprécié de passer la journée en dehors des murs de Camelot. Le prince s'était adonné à son plaisir personnel, ne forçant même pas Merlin à réellement participer à la partie de chasse. Le sorcier avait ainsi pu relâcher sa vigilance, n'ayant plus besoin de surveiller son langage et son comportement pendant quelques heures. Cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Et à Arthur aussi visiblement, son ami abordait un sourire communicatif, les deux faisans accrochés à son épaule, Merlin l'avait vu passer sa journée à courir de bosquet en bosquet, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde de l'apparence qu'il pouvait avoir, Merlin le soupçonnait d'apprécier plus qu'il ne le montrait de vivre hors du protocole et des étiquettes dictées par la cour. Arthur était plein de vie et moins arrogant, ayant pris conscience du travail que le peuple fournissait pour que les gens de la noblesse et de sang royal vivent le plus confortablement possible.

Bien sûr, la chambre d'Arthur n'était pas aussi propre qu'avant, le prince ayant des difficultés à ranger correctement mais Merlin savait se débrouiller par lui-même, il avait enseigné les bases au prince, Arthur apprenait même s'il était toujours aussi peu à l'aise avec un plateau ou le lavage du sol, mais la bonne volonté était présente dans chaque action du prince, même quand Gaius lui demandait d'effectuer des corvées que Merlin détestait faire. Il n'avait jamais autant ri qu'en découvrant Arthur immergé dans le grand et profond bocal à sangsues, nettoyant du mieux qu'il le pouvait tandis que Gaius l'observait par-dessus ses potions avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

_ Tu sais ce qu'il nous faudrait après une dure journée de chasse ?, demanda Arthur avec entrain.

_ Une bonne nuit de sommeil ?, proposa Merlin avec amusement.

_ Une bonne chope d'hydromel bien glacée !, s'exclama Arthur en élançant son cheval, Merlin se mettant lui aussi en route.

_ De l'hydromel ?, hoqueta Merlin, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller s'attabler dans un endroit bruyant infecté d'ivrognes.

Arthur ne prit pas la peine de commenter la réaction de Merlin, la taverne se trouvant déjà à proximité. Le sorcier poussa un long soupir audible, arrêtant son cheval aux côtés d'Arthur, descendant de selle avec réticence. Il avait comme dans l'idée que leur séjour dans cette taverne ne serait pas aussi calme que le pensait Arthur.

_ Il n'y a pas meilleur endroit pour évaluer l'humeur de son peuple que la taverne du coin, s'extasia Arthur en terminant d'attacher son cheval.

_ Voici un de ces moments où je vous dis que ce n'est pas une bonne idée et vous ne m'écoutez pas, c'est exact ?, philosopha Merlin.

_ Tu progresses Merlin, répondit Arthur en posant une main sur son épaule. Lentement mais tu progresses. Maintenant souviens-toi : là-dedans, il n'y a ni serviteur ni prince, nous ne sommes que de simples paysans comme tout le monde.

_ En paysan simplet, vous êtes brillant, pouffa Merlin en voyant Arthur s'éloigner.

_ De quoi ?, demanda Arthur en se stoppant, attendant que Merlin soit à sa hauteur, avant de se remettre en marche.

_ J'ai dit …le soleil est très brillant !, esquiva Merlin avec un sourire, Arthur était des plus crédules par moment.

_ Ah oui, oui en effet, confirma le prince en levant les yeux vers le ciel, augmentant le sourire de Merlin.

Merlin secoua la tête amusé par l'attitude d'Arthur, poussant la porte de la taverne pour leur permettre de pénétrer dans l'échoppe. Leur entrée ne fut remarquée par personne, les clients continuant à converser et rire entre eux, Arthur sillonnant entre les tables, Merlin sur ses talons. S'installant dans une table vers le fond, Merlin observa les alentours, la patronne de la taverne venant à leur rencontre en s'emparant des chopes vides.

_ Bonjour messieurs, les salua-t-elle d'un ton jovial. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?, interrogea-t-elle, son regard se posant sur _'Merlin'_. Oh dis donc, vous êtes beau garçon vous, le complimenta la tavernière.

Arthur prenant le compliment pour son corps, donna un coup de pied sous la table à Merlin, forçant le sorcier à tourner son regard vers la patronne interrompant ainsi son observation de la salle, Arthur lui ordonnant silencieusement de répondre au compliment.

_ Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas la première à me le dire, sourit Merlin avec suffisance faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Arthur.

_ Ah nan, désolée, je parlais de votre ami à vrai dire, sourit la tavernière en lançant un regard suggestif à Arthur.

Arthur et Merlin se lancèrent un regard, Arthur fronçant les sourcils tandis que Merlin se retenait de rire. Arthur lui lança un second coup de pied sous la table, le forçant à se mordre les lèvres.

_ De lui ?, demanda Merlin en lançant un regard de victoire à Arthur, renvoyant son coup de pied à Arthur avec un léger mouvement de tête vers la tavernière.

_ Merci, répondit Arthur sous le choc.

_ Deux chopes d'hydromel, je vous prie, commanda Merlin avec un sourire, la patronne s'éloignant en lançant un nouveau regard à Arthur.

Merlin la suivit du regard, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres, Arthur le fixant avec incrédulité, cette femme venait de préférer le corps gringalet de Merlin à sa royale personne. Merlin allait être insupportable après cela.

_ J'avais tort, sourit Merlin sous le grognement d'Arthur. C'était une chouette idée de venir ici, pavoisa le sorcier.

La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit, interrompant le bruit des conversations, l'homme portant une cicatrice à l'œil renversant le plateau d'une serveuse en passant. La tavernière qui n'avait eu cesse d'observer le corps de Merlin depuis son comptoir se figea, son visage revêtant un masque de peur.

_ Salut à toi, Marie, susurra l'homme d'une voix sadique. Les affaires marchent bien on dirait.

_ Eh bien, on a eu des jours meilleurs, répondit Marie d'une voix à peu près stable.

_ Tu ne rechigneras pas à me donner la part qui me revient alors ?, annonça le bandit sous le froncement de sourcils d'Arthur.

Marie acquiesça, déposant quelques pièces sur le comptoir, le bandit l'incendiant du regard.

_ Et le reste ?, menaça-t-il.

_ C'est tout ce qu'on a, bégaya Marie en se reculant légèrement.

_ Je ne le répèterais pas, beugla-t-il en sortant une lame de sa manche, Arthur bondissant sur ses pieds tandis que l'homme agrippait la tunique de Marie.

_ Ne touchez pas à cette femme, ordonna Arthur.

Le bandit se retourna vers Arthur, un rire moqueur traversant ses lèvres, se décollant du comptoir avec un sourire amusé, l'homme s'avança vers Arthur, le prince se contentant de croiser les bras. Il savait que le corps de Merlin, de par sa stature, n'imposait pas le respect à ses adversaires. Arthur devait bien reconnaître, qu'il avait permis au corps de son serviteur de gagner quelques kilos supplémentaires grâce à ses petits déjeuners et à leur entraînement à l'épée, pourtant un homme tel que ce brigand ne le prenait pas au sérieux et Arthur comptait sur cette méprise pour avoir un effet de surprise sur l'homme des plus significatifs.

Le bandit bondit sur Arthur, le prince l'esquivant sans difficulté faisant chuter l'homme contre un mur. L'homme se releva avec colère, Arthur ayant ré adopté la même posture, visage fermé et bras croisés.

_ Je vais te faire payer ton audace, menaça le brigand.

_ Essaye toujours et on va voir, rigola Merlin en portant la chope d'hydromel à ses lèvres.

Le brigand tourna la tête vers lui, avant de porter ses doigts à ses lèvres en sifflant, une douzaine d'hommes pénétrant dans la taverne, Merlin se levant d'un bond de son siège. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû provoquer le malfrat…

_ Il fallait encore que tu l'ouvres, pesta Arthur. C'est plus fort que toi, Merlin !, jura le prince en incendiant son serviteur du regard, Merlin lui lançant un regard d'excuse.

_ Vous vous êtes tous les deux mis dans un sacré pétrin, on dirait, intervint un homme brun de leur âge.

_ Vous devriez filer d'ici pendant que vous le pouvez encore, conseilla Arthur, son regard fixé sur le brigand.

_ Vous avez sans doute raison, confirma l'homme en portant sa chope à ses lèvres en avalant une gorgée avant de la tendre au bandit, l'homme surpris la prit en main avant de pousser un gémissement quand le poing de l'homme s'abattit sur son visage.

Un bruit incommensurable se fit entendre dans la taverne, les hommes commençant à se battre entre eux. Merlin se débarrassant du mieux qu'il le pouvait de ses adversaires. Arthur ne l'avait pas entraîné au combat au corps à corps. Faisant chuter un homme au sol, Merlin observa la mêlée, Arthur se faisant violemment projeté contre un pilier, l'homme le frappant avec force.

_ Arthur !, s'écria Merlin, reconnaissant que les cris couvrent l'étrangeté de cette situation.

Merlin sentit la présence de son assaillant avant de le voir, esquivant le coup avant de le frapper à son tour. Arthur projeté sur la table, tourna son regard vers son ami, avisant un homme qui venait de se saisir d'un tonneau.

_ Merlin !, s'écria le prince, le sorcier se tournant vers lui. Derrière toi !, l'avertit Arthur avant de frapper le chef des brigands au visage.

Merlin s'empara d'un banc, l'envoyant sur deux hommes avant de tenter une percée vers Arthur. Magie ou pas, c'était de son devoir de protéger Arthur. Le prince se précipita derrière le comptoir, fracassant une carafe sur le crâne d'un homme, Marie lui prêtant main forte à son tour, Arthur lui lançant un regard satisfait. Un homme se stoppa dans sa course, Arthur fixant les assiettes, celles-ci volant d'elles-mêmes jusqu'à l'homme surprenant le prince. Il n'avait jamais réussi encore à faire de la magie par lui-même avec autant de facilité !

_ Passe-moi cette cruche, demanda l'homme qui leur prêtait main forte en s'arrêtant devant le comptoir.

Arthur lui tendit la cruche, incrédule, l'homme la portant à ses lèvres avec un sourire.

_ Attention !, s'exclama Arthur, l'homme se retournant et fracassant la cruche sur le crâne du brigand.

_ Quel gâchis, hein, se désola le jeune homme. Comment tu t'appelles ?

_ Ar…Merlin, répondit Arthur en se ressaisissant.

_ Gwaine, salua le jeune homme en serrant la main d'Arthur.

Le regard d'Arthur se porta sur Merlin, son ami chutant au sol avec un gémissement, le chef des brigands s'empara de sa lame, Gwaine s'interposant en le repoussant, le couteau se plantant dans sa cuisse. Le jeune homme tenta de se relever avant de tomber une nouvelle fois, sa tête heurtant violemment le rebord d'un banc. Merlin et Arthur se précipitèrent à son chevet, Arthur retirant la lame avec une grimace, Gwaine saignait beaucoup trop.

_ Comment va-t-il ?, demanda-t-il en voyant Merlin faire un garrot avec un morceau de tissu.

_ Pas bien, il perd du sang en abondance, il faut le ramener le plus rapidement possible à Gaius.

Arthur acquiesça, aidant Merlin à redresser Gwaine, le portant jusqu'à sa monture. Les clients encore debout vint leur prêter main forte, deux hommes emprisonnant le chef des brigands dans le pilori, Merlin lui enfonçant une pomme dans la bouche avec satisfaction sous le regard amusé d'Arthur, le prince étant déjà sur sa monture.

Merlin monta à son tour à cheval, équilibrant le corps de leur compagnon de combat sur le cheval, la foule les observant avec un mélange de gratitude et d'insécurité.

_ Si d'aventure cet homme vous ennuie encore, prévenez les autorités de Camelot, les soldats vont arriver le jour même, clama Merlin avec autorité sous le regard attentif d'Arthur.

_ Comment pouvez-vous faire une telle promesse ?, demanda Marie avec force.

_ Je suis le fils du roi, annonça Merlin. Le Prince Arthur, continua le sorcier, son cheval se mettant au trot sous le sourire d'Arthur.

_ Le Prince Arthur !, s'exclama Marie. Le Prince Arthur est venu dans ma taverne !

Arthur rattrapa rapidement Merlin, le sorcier s'étant arrêté à la lisière du bois.

_ Ça te plaît d'être un prince, sourit Arthur avec amusement.

_ Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous me parlez, répondit Merlin, le regard pétillant, leurs chevaux se remettant en marche.

_ Tu as raison, j'ai dû imaginer la pointe de fierté dans ta voix quand tu as clamé être moi, répliqua le prince.

_ Exactement, confirma Merlin.

_ Alors, tu es fier d'être moi ou tu es fier de moi ?, demanda Arthur après quelques secondes de silence.

_ Taisez-vous Arthur, grommela Merlin sous le sourire du prince.

**oOo**

Arthur ouvrit la porte de l'atelier médicinale d'un coup de pied, Merlin supportant le poids de Gwaine, Gaius leur ordonnant de mettre le blessé sur le lit de Merlin. Les garçons s'exécutèrent, grimpant le plus rapidement possible les marches, Gaius repoussant les couvertures du lit, installant correctement l'oreiller avant de s'écarter.

_ Merlin, apporte-moi de l'eau fraîche, des serviettes, une aiguille et un fil de soie, ordonna Gaius d'un ton professionnel.

_ Et du miel ?, s'exclamèrent les garçons d'une même voix.

_ Vous faîtes des progrès les garçons, les félicita le médecin. Le miel aidera à combattre l'infection, prends le plus petit des pots, celui à l'acacia.

Merlin quitta la chambre, sautant les escaliers plus qu'il ne les descendit, Arthur aidant Gaius à dévêtir le blessé. Gaius lui rappelant d'avoir des gestes fermes et rapides pour éviter d'abîmer la plaie et de raviver le saignement, Arthur acquiesça faisant de son mieux pour respecter les consignes du médecin.

Gwaine avait bravement combattu à leurs côtés, le jeune homme se joignant à eux alors qu'ils avaient provoqué eux-mêmes les problèmes, Arthur l'avait trouvé un peu trop exubérant mais le courage de Gwaine forçait l'admiration et le respect. C'était un homme bien qui avait mis sa vie en danger pour protéger Merlin, s'interposant entre le brigand et son ami. C'était à Gwaine qu'il devait d'avoir Merlin encore à ses côtés.

_ Va-t-il s'en sortir ?, interrogea Arthur, Gaius lui lança un bref regard.

_ Oui, s'il est vigoureux, le rassura le vieil homme.

_ Assurément il l'est, cet homme a sauvé la vie de Merlin, j'ai une dette envers lui, confia Arthur avant de se ressaisir en voyant Merlin revenir dans la chambre.

Le sorcier essora une serviette avant de la tendre à Gaius, le médecin entreprenant de nettoyer le plus rapidement la plaie, analysant les paroles du prince, Arthur semblait préoccupé par quelque chose, de personnel visiblement, Merlin semblant égal à lui-même, il allait devoir avoir une conversation avec Arthur à ce sujet.

Après plusieurs minutes, Gaius termina de recoudre la plaie, l'enduisant de miel avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise avec un soupir de soulagement.

_ La blessure était plus nette que je ne l'espérais, il ne gardera qu'une légère cicatrice, leur apprit le médecin. Il vaut mieux ne pas le déplacer pour la nuit et le laisser se reposer, aussi Merlin je te suggère de regagner la chambre princière, nous allons nous aussi prendre congé, Arthur vous pouvez avoir mon lit pour la nuit, offrit le vieil homme ne se levant, prenant la bassine d'eau entre ses mains.

_ Vous n'y pensez pas Gaius !, s'exclama Arthur avec force. Vous ne me céderez pas votre lit parce que je suis le prince, s'offusqua le jeune homme. Ma chambre est assez grande pour nous accueillir Merlin et moi pour la nuit.

_ Il a raison Gaius, nous pouvons nous débrouiller pour la nuit, vous n'allez pas dormir sur le sol, je m'y oppose aussi, enchérit Merlin en croisant les bras.

Gaius leur offrit un sourire, les congédiant, leur ordonnant de se reposer, une dure journée les attendant le lendemain. Arthur et Merlin le saluèrent, prenant la direction des cuisines pour aller chercher un repas léger, avant d'aller s'installer dans les appartements du prince, savourant avec joie leur repas.

Le lit les attendait accueillant, la fatigue commençant à se faire lourdement ressentir. Merlin et Arthur se lancèrent un regard, tendant chacun le poing avant de compter jusqu'à trois, Arthur poussant une exclamation de joie en voyant qu'il avait encore battu Merlin à _pierre, feuille, papier, ciseaux_, se laissant tomber sur son lit, Merlin lui tirant la langue avant de prendre un oreiller et une couverture et de s'allonger sur le sol.

**TBC...**


End file.
